New Dragon Ball Dc Universe
by ocnarf
Summary: Un crossover DC y Dragon Ball z
1. Chapter 1

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe

Yo no poseo dragon ball ni dc pero soy re fan de ambas franquicias, siempre he pensado que dragon ball encajaría mejor con dc mientras que saint seiya con marvel. Otra cosa en el universo dc de los comics hay cientos de piratas espaciales con superpoderes y hay armamento capaz de destruir galaxias, hechas apar combatir contra tipos del nivel de Superman.

Otro tema La Liga de la Justicia combate todo tipo de amenazas e invasiones en estados unidos y america en general mientras que los guerreros z lo hacen en Asia.

Esto será en el periodo de majin buu.

Justice League Watchtower.

Batman investigaba en la computadora una serie de asesinatos que habían ocurrido en Gotham, mientras era asistido por el más grande héroe de todos Superman.

"¿Que es lo que haces Bruce?"

"Hace unas semanas algunos cadáveres fueron encontrados exprimidos como limones, y ocurrió de manera similar en otros puntos de america"

"Ni me lo recuerdes, en metrópolis encontré una pila de muertos en un edificio abandonado de Star Labs"

"Según testigos fue obra de unos tipos calvos con una extraña M en el frente, he consultado con Waller para ver si se trataba de algún experimento de Cadmus en meta humanos pero no hay ninguno con esas características, pero por fin encontré información en uno de los dos, que dejo huellas digitales en la escena del crimen"

"Muy bien, entonces ya puedes dejar que nos encarguemos de investigar los causantes a nosotros, me imagino que estás trabajando con Waller"

"Si por waller mas que nada informada, en cuanto a los sospechosos son: Spopovicth y Yam dos participantes del torneo mundial de artes marciales número 24"

"¿No gano el torneo ese tal Mr. Satan?"

Superman se refería al raro artista marcial que participo en los Cell Game, desafortunadamente en ese tiempo Darkseid revivió por culpa de Luthor y luego del incidente en la Tierra, fueron a New Genesis a combatir a Darkseid todos menos Batman y Flash. En ese tiempo, el supervillano Cell invadió Asia y causo el terror pero fue detenido por este , lo cierto es que fue un mes extraño ya que las victimas de cell fueron revividas al poco tiempo de su derrota.

Durante esa época algunos años más atrás el pirta espacial conocido como Freezer junto con su padre King Cold había sido detectado en esta parte del espacio pero al llegar al planeta fueron detenidos de alguna manera misteriosa

"Es correcto, supongo que participaran en el nuevo torneo que viene, lo que no se es como asesinaron a estas personas…todos ellos eran metahumanos de segunda"

"Consultare con Johns pondré a todos en alerta máxima, también informare a Waller no vaya a ser que es una amenaza de Apokolips"

"No creo…Darkseid es tirano pero no tonto se arriesgaría a un ataque tan directo, mejor vayamos de incognitos y vemos que traman"

"¿Quieres decir que debemos participar? No sé mucho de artes marciales".-dijo con sinceridad y rascándose la nuca.

"Bueno tenemos 7 meses antes del torneo, yo mismo te enseñare artes marciales, te recomiendo que te prepares porque soy más duro que Darkseid"

¿Podra Supes con la formación?

Esta versión es una combinación entre la liga animada pero con el poder de los comics.

Superman una vez fue usado por Darkseid y este le lavo el cerebro, lo altere para que Darkseid no solo le utilizara sino que le enseño artes marciales de los Nuevos Dioses de manera similar a Batman en Batman Begins


	2. Chapter 2

New Dc dragon Ball Universe Chapter 2

Creyeron que me había muerto con esta historia, no la verdad estuve investigando para desarrollar un buen escenario

El Torneo

Era un día muy brillante el sol se ponía en la isla que había sido elegida para el torneo mundial de artes marciales, algunos disparan fuegos artificiales.

Clark estaba interesado en cómo la gente se agrupaba en este lugar, habían pasado meses pero por fin había logrado completar su formación gracias a su súper memoria, lo acompañaban John Stewart y Oliver Queen.

Clark se había esmerado, esto le hizo recordar cuando él y Oliver estuvieron en la zona fantasma para detener a zod cuando el aun no era Superman y aun vivía en smallville, fue capaz de igualar a Oliver con las artes marciales de krypton( si mezclo smallville con Jlu).

Fue una buena época, recordaba que con ayuda de Chole y Oliver resolvían muchos crímenes de manera anónima sin llamar la atención, Lex y el eran aun amigos incluso había respeto cuando se hicieron enemigos, este perdió su memoria tras la muerte de Tess y la invasión de Darkseid.

Una avión dirigido por Bulma Brief se aproximaba, esta mujer es una de las personas más inteligentes de la tierra, posiblemente más que Luthor y Wayne Enterprise, pero a diferencia de Lex y Bruce ella no sabía luchar en esta área ambos eran superiores.

"Sería bueno que no se conviertan en súper saiyajines".- decía Gohan a sus amigos

"¿Por qué no?".-expreso Vegeta con su habitual carácter.

"Oye no te acuerdas, mucha gente vio el torneo de Cell y habrá quienes se preguntaran: me parece que ya los he visto"

"Hmm…los mandamos a volar y asunto arreglado".-exclamo Vegeta.

"No es necesario ser tan bruscos Vegeta"

"Por nosotros no hay problema". -decían los pequeños mestizos Goten y Trunks.

"Bien seguiré tu idea pero eso no cambiara mi supremacía"

"Oye Gohan oíste que posiblemente los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia participen"

Krillin se refería al grupo de superhéroes americanos gente que se ocupaba casi de las mismas cosas en América, sus hazañas eran legendarias en el mundo occidental.

"Bah liga de imbéciles con trajes coloridos…podría vencerlos con los ojos cerrados, aunque por lo menos ellos no hacen poses ridículas de héroes como alguien que conocemos".-Vegeta miro a Gohan sabía que se refería a su personaje el Gran Saiyaman.

("En serio son ridículas")

En la isla.

Había una gran cantidad de gente, muchos se habían acercado a ver al hombre de acero y sus colegas de la liga, los turistas occidentales miraban orgullosos como su campeón los representaría mientras que los asiáticos lo consideran un fraude tanto el cómo los superhéroes americanos que afirmaba que solo hacían trucos.

"Creo que a ese tipo se le subió la fama la cabeza"

"Suena irónico viniendo de ti Oliver, recuerdo que en smallville tu alardeabas con las mujeres"

"Al menos yo no presumo cuando lucho contra un criminal con súper poderes sabiendo que no le puedo ganar"

"Creen que Batman descubra mas sobre los desaparecidos y asesinados"

Gotham City .

Batman estaba patrullando las calles la ciudad estaba muy tranquila, era una de esas noches calmas la verdad, pero él se consideraba un hombre de acción por lo que aunque le parecía bien el panorama no le gustaba las cosas fueran fáciles y aburridas.

Aterrizo sin hacer ruido en el hospital.

El comisario Gordon y el detective Bullrock miraban la fila de muertos en las camas.

"Entonces ninguno de los locos disfrazados…"

"Tranquilo Bulck en esta ciudad pasan cosas así todo el tiempo"

"Pero dejarlos como limones exprimidos ni el Guasón hace eso"

"Según mis fuentes estas personas fueron asesinadas por dos tipos calvos"

"La noche hace salir a los excéntricos"

Batman ignoro el comentario del policía y miro a los muertos, igual que los otros.

"Fueron encontrados en unos muelles del rio gótico, un vago los encontró y salió corriendo hace como unas horas, sin embargo no vio a ninguno de los chicos calvos que los otros atestiguaron ver"

"Hmm…parece ser que quien esté detrás de esto no le gusta dejar clavos sueltos"

"Oh por favor seguro que debe ser alguno de locos de esta ciudad o quizás un soldado de Apokolips"

"No estoy de acuerdo, he luchado contra las tropas de Darkseid y aunque a ese dios oscuro le fascina el dolor y el sufrimiento no es tan tonto como para dejar rastros de muertos, Darkseid puede ser fuerte pero no quiere decir que no sea inteligente".-Batman recordaba como Superman le advirtió de Darkseid cuando este se alió con Brainiac y aun así en esa ocasión tuvo razón el kryptoniano, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

"Entonces estás diciendo que se trata de algo totalmente nuevo"

"Puede ser…la forma en cómo fueron asesinados esta gente parece más a una forma de aprendizaje, estaban practicando sus métodos…y creo que esto apenas empieza"

Esto a ambos policías conmocionados.

De vuelta en torneo.

"En esta máquina pasaran cuando se les llame y se comprobará el nivel de fuerza de los participantes, el campeón Mr. Satan será el primero en conectar un golpe"

Mr. Satan dio un salto para llegar hasta el lugar pero casi se resbala causando confusión.

"Dicen que los tontos se curan a golpes pero este tipo no aprende nunca"

El golpe de Mr. Satan dio un total de 137 puntos, los siguientes en pasar fueron Goku quien dio un total de 186, Superman 184, Piccolo y 18 marcas de 2000 respectivamente.

"Esta máquina debe estar descompuesta"

"Aun lado"

Vegeta miro la maquina atentamente y dio un golpe suave que a pesar de no tener su fuerza total fue suficiente para romperla y mandarla a incrustarse contra una pared para sorpresa de todos.

("vaya, que tipo tan impaciente").-pensaron los de la liga, mientras que Goku se dio una mano en el frente y los demás estaban sorprendidos o asustados.

"Los que pasaron para el torneo tienen tiempo para divertirse en lugar hasta la hora de los combates"

Goku miro curiosamente a la liga y se acerco al grupo.

"Tu ki no es humano".-señalo a Superman con la mirada.

"Jeje no, soy un kryptoniano"

"¿kyptoniano…"

"Una especie de idiotas que se mataron a sí mismos por la traición de su general y por su sol rojo".- respondió Vegeta.-"Se dice sin embargo que en el pasado los de Kriptón eran formidables guerreros"

(Pues es más fuerte que Gohan como ssj2, aunque su poder es igual al mío como ssj 1)

"Yo sé quién eres tu…eres un Saiyan una especie de piratas espaciales que trabajaban para ese terrorista conquistador Icen-Jinn Freezer: eres el Saiyan Vegeta, debo arrestarte"

"y tú eres un linterna verde? Recién te percatas de la presencia de un saiyan en la Tierra"

"No se preocupen por Vegeta ha cambiado mucho y de hecho el nos ayudo a vencer a Freezer en Namek, aunque por sus propias razones en esa entonces"

John miro a Superman y Green Arrow, el arquero estaba de acuerdo con John pero Superman miraba y pensaba.

(Saiyan, Darkseid y mi padre Jor El me hablaron de ellos…son vendedores de planetas como Mongul, por lo que se son piratas espaciales con súper poderes y por lo que vi con esa máquina no habrá necesidad de contenerse, que bien).

"Dejalo ir John…si fuera tan malo como era ya hubiera destruido el planeta hace mucho tiempo"

"Entonces eres el famoso Goku que ganó el torneo 23 de artes marciales y derroto a King Piccolo cuando era un niño"

"Así es, he oído sobre tus poderes Superman y hazañas espero poder luchar contra ti"

"Suena interesante Goku"

Los héroes se unieron a los guerreros z a ver el torneo infantil donde Goten y Trunks quedaron en las semifinales, a la liga no les sorprendió el hecho de que volaran y tuvieran súper velocidad les sorprendió la transformación.

"Tan pequeños y se pueden convertir en Super Saiyans"

"Super Saiyans…oí de eso en Oa creí que era una leyenda urbana Saiyan"

Vieron como Goten cayó en las gradas por una estrategia de Trunks.

El resto fue placentero, para los que no conocían a los Saiyans les pareció desagradable la forma de comer de estos, Videl constantemente hacia preguntas sobre Gohan y los guerreros z, Clark notaba cierto paralelismo entre esta relación como la que el tenia con Lois Lane.

"Los saiyans tiene estómagos muy raros"

"Explícate Krillin"

"Cierra la boca".-le amenazo Gohan por lo que el ex monje se apresuro callarse nervioso.

Oliver no pudo evitar reírse le recordaba a cuando Chole y el eran novios, pero se separaron tras algunas discusiones y ahora con su relación con Canario Negro.

"la comida de este mundo es la mejor"

En el camino se toparon con un gran hombre de piel roja y un pequeño hombre de piel purpura, por alguna razón Piccolo y el anillo de poder de John emitieron una rara sensación.

"Buenas tardes ustedes deben ser el señor Goku y el señor Superman ¿no?".- pregunto a los extraterrestres

"Si somos nosotros"

"Mi nombre es Shin y el es mi amigo Kibito, también pasamos a las eliminatorias".- el extraño miraba a ambos alienígenas detenidamente como si los estudiara en cada detalle.

"Mira Gohan ese hombre esta volando".-dijo Videl a su amigo.

"Pues parece que la técnica de vuelo esta de moda, después de toda no soy el único que la conoce"

"Hemos oído bastante de su valor y actividades…ustedes son una leyenda para el universo. Pero quisiera estrechar sus manos"

Tras hacer esto Shin sonrió con cada par de manos.

"Bueno he comprobado que ambos poseen una alma muy pura y un gran espíritu"

Tras marcharse todos se quedaron viendo a los dos extraños.

"Oye Goku sabes quienes son"

"No, pero no será nada fácil este torneo un nuevo enemigo ha surgido"

"¿Clark tu…?"

"No estoy tan seguro como Goku…pero si tengo un raro presentimiento"

¿Quiénes podrán ser estos nuevos personajes? ¿Qué les depara a nuestros amigos?

Nota: No se preocupan Superman no es más poderoso que Gohan vs. Cell, lo es más que el Gohan después de 7 años pues según Vegeta y Goku al no haber entrenado su poder disminuyo, así que Gohan ssj2 post Cell Saga y Superman tienen un nivel comparable al ssj 1 de Goku y Vegeta, después de toda en muchos fics Superman esta al mismo nivel que el super saiyan nivel 1.


	3. Chapter 3

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe Chapter 3

Voy a poner una pequeña aventura para los Teen Titans la serie animada, se que también contaba con Bruce Timm como productor en algunos episodios y yo la veía mucho esta serie.

Atalaya espacio exterior

Estados Unidos espacio orbital.

John `S estaba tecleando en los monitores de la liga, para pasar el tiempo más que nada no había mucho que hacer era uno de esos días tranquilos.

De pronto la alarma sonó y todos, algunos técnicos y héroes como Acero se acercaron.

"Jump City, el hogar de los Teen Titans, al parecer el ladrón asiático Pilaf fue visto últimamente por la policía…hemos intentado atraparlo miles de veces pero siempre escapa aunque también se debe a que Pilaf opera en Asia generalmente".- el marciano les decía a los técnicos a Acero.

"Es territorio de los titanes estoy seguro que ellos pueden manejarlo"

Jump City 10:00 PM

Era una ciudad que tenía su parte justa de la delincuencia y el crimen aunque sin llegar al nivel de los extremos de Gotham considerada capital del crimen de América, esta ciudad fue atacada por el loco mercenario meta humano Slade Wilson y recientemente por el rey demonio cósmico Trigón, pero ambos fueron derrotados por un grupo juvenil de héroes que aunque no llegan a los niveles de la Liga saben manejar muy bien los delitos de esta ciudad.

Una maquina se movía por el techo de un museo de Wayne Enterprise con sede en esta ciudad, un hombre muy pequeño lo piloteaba y en su cara se reflejaba la ansiedad.

("Por fin tarde en encontrarla pero la esfera del dragón se encuentra en este museo…lo extraño es que generalmente las esferas se dispersaban por Asia rara vez teníamos que venir a América dada la gran cantidad de Superhéroes americanos y su sistema de justicia civil que son rudos")

"Espere señor Pilaf".-un perro humanoide llamado Shu le seguía en otro robot seguidos por una mujer más atrás conocida como Mai.-"Este es territorio de un grupo de héroes juveniles no le preocupa…"

"Te preocupas por unos niños, ellos son nada comparado con la liga de la justicia y Goku, la Liga enfrenta cosas de niveles más arriba"

"Mai tiene razón Shu, la única preocupación es la Liga y dado que no están aquí no hay de preocuparse por unos mandaderos disfrazados"

Entraron silenciosamente en el museo, solo había un guardia de seguridad que afortunadamente parecía viejo y estaba recostado en una pared.

Los sistemas de los robots se integraron en el sistema de seguridad del museo y por fin tras mucho correr por los pasillos, la esfera de 3 estrellas estaba frente a los tres ladrones asiáticos. Pilaf se ilumino al ver esto y se acerco cuidadosamente cuando un campo de magia negra rodeo el objeto y el guardia salto tirando una patada a Pilaf que aunque no le hirió si le hizo retroceder unos pasos.

Los titanes emergieron de algunas partes oscuras del museo salvo Starfire que apareció rompiendo la ventana del techo y chico Bestia que estaba convertido en un elefante verde en exhibición y paso a convertirse en su yo humano.

"Titanes Ataquen".-dijo el guardia sacándose una máscara revelando un antifaz.

En el Torneo

Nuestros amigos se habían inscrito en el torneo y estaban mirando en los salones de luchadores los combates, a Krillin le toco con un tipo grande fuerte que derroto muy fácilmente siendo nombrado ganador.

Ahora era el turno de Videl contra Spopovicth, el combate fue muy parejo y Videl tomo ventaja. Sin embargo, su oponente era muy resistente y no mostraba ser herido seriamente como para ser derrotado. A continuación Videl recibió puñetazos y golpes que le estaban lastimando seriamente, Goku y Vegeta intercambiaban miradas como si algo sospechoso pasara en el combate que no paso desapercibido para Piccolo, Shin y Clark.

"Rindete no sigas…el solo quiere dañarte y no se detendrá solo porque eres mujer"

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con el Gran Saiyaman lo mejor sería renunciar"

"No soy la hija de mr. Satan y no puedo darme por vencida".

Spopovicth le dio una patada arrojándole fuera de la plataforma, el poder de vuelo le impidió caer en el suelo y se elevo en los aires.

"Je… yo le enseñe a volar"

"Aunque pueda volar Gohan se nota que aun no domina bien ese poder y le falta velocidad".- comento Clark

"En esta ocasión es mejor rendirse".-dijo Goku

Spopovicth también se elevo en los aires para sorpresa del público y procedió a golpear a Videl, Gohan ya no podía contenerse y se transformo en Súper Saiyan 2 lanzándose para luchar.

"Spopovicth déjala, esa no es nuestra misión, ten algo más de conciencia y termina de una vez".-le dijo su compañero Yam.

"Spopovicth te hare pagar por esto"

Gohan llevo a Videl al hospital donde le dio una semilla del ermitaño, para asombro del publico y . En el torneo Piccolo se negó a luchar con Shin dejándolo como vencedor.

"Lo he comprobado al diferencia entre nuestras dimensiones es enorme".- todos se asombraron con esta declaración.

("Ya veo él es dios de este planeta y él se da una idea de quién soy yo").-pensaba Shin

En América Jump City

Pilaf estaba siendo esposado y miro la ruina que fueron sus robots, Cyborg le había cargado con un virus y Robin los destruyó con unos batarangs explosivos, ahora estaban rodeados por un aura negra de magia producto de Raven.

Nota: Superman y los demás no fueron de incognitos porque no estuvieron de acuerdo con esa medida.


	4. Chapter 4

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe Chapter 4

Por fin era el turno de Gohan de luchar contra Kibito en el torneo, aun así ni la liga o los guerreros z pasaron por alto las declaraciones de Piccolo y estaban prestando mucha atención al resultado de este combate, pero tampoco ignoraban el misterio de Spopovicth y Yam.

"Transfórmate en eso que tu llamas Súper Saiyan"

Gohan quedo sorprendido como era que este hombre sabia de su transformación en Súper Saiyan, los oídos de Piccolo y Clark escucharon atentamente lo que decían.

"¿Por qué quiere que me transforme señor?"

"Solo curiosidad, ahora transfórmate"

Gohan hizo lo que le ordeno y se transformo levantado una gran corriente de aire y asombrando al público y algunos luchadores, la liga ya había visto tal transformación en goten y trunks por lo que parecía tan sorprendido.

"Tan diferente es nuestro estilo comparado con el de ellos"

"Eso parece Oliver"

"Esto es el colmo hay tantos saiyans súper saiyans…cuando le diga esto a los guardianes no creerán esto"

"Y ya que quiere despejar sus dudas no desea que use una transformación más poderosa que la del súper saiyan ordinario"

"¿una transformación más poderosa?"

Piccolo y Clark miraban a Shin con sus oídos eran los que más seguían la charla entre Kibito y Gohan, Shin mostraba una mirada seria ahora.

"Dentro de poco Yam y Spopovicth atacaran a Gohan les pido que no intervengan así podremos ver cuáles son sus planes"

"¿Por qué tenemos que hacerle caso? ¿Quién eres de todas maneras?"

"El es el Supremo Kaiosama".-varios de los presentes quedaron sorprendidos en especial Goku y John.

"Kaiosama me hablo de su dios…tu eres el supremo"

"En Oa hay una leyenda sobre un acuerdo entre los guardianes del universo y los kaiosamas supremos, ellos gobernarían en el mundo vivo y muerto, mientras que los kaiosamas ordinarios y los guardianes velarían por el mundo físico vivo, creo que eso fue hecho por orden del Espectro"

Gohan se concentro y el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras partes de la plataforma se elevaron alrededor antes de soltar su energía de golpe.

"Haaa".-el grito resonó por todas partes.

"Qué tal, le parece bien esto"

(Increíble no imaginaba que un mortal tuviera tanta fuerza ahora veo porque quería usar al kryptoniano y a los saiyans)

Mientras en una parte Spopovicth y Yam veían un extraño aparato medidor.

"Impresionante este tiene que ser"

"El sr. Babidi estará complacido"

Los espectadores miraban atónitos lo ocurrido murmurando entre ellos, en especial los familiares de nuestro amigos.

"Que tal lo ven dije que sería algo que no decepcionaría".-gritaba Milk a lo que el publico asentía.

"Vamos"

Spopovicth y Yam saltaron a atacar a Gohan, no lucia preocupado podía sacárselos de encima.

"Por favor no intervengan usaremos a Gohan por unos momentos".- Shin extendió su poder mental y apreso a Gohan permitiendo que Spopovicth y Yam le sacaran una gran cantidad de energía pura.

"Si con esta energía majin boo revivirá"

Clark miraba y sus colegas no sabían qué hacer, John y Piccolo por su parte no podían contradecir al dios ya que prácticamente era el jefe de sus jefes. Una chica salió corriendo pasando muy cerca de Superman y Goku.

"Que le hacen a Gohan"

"Guarda silencio y observa"

Videl iba a volar cuando Goku la paro.

"Déjame ir a ayudarlo"

"Videl entiendo tu preocupación por Gohan pero quizás debamos esperar no creo que Shin y Kibito estén haciendo algo sin tener medidas". decía Clark

"Gohan no será asesinado con algo tan simple".-aseguro Goku aunque no podía dejar de notar inseguridad con las intenciones del dios kaiosama.

"Muy bien ya terminamos vayamos con el gran Babidi estará complacido con la energía que tenemos"

Los dos calvos despegaron en el cielo con una aura rodeándoles como si fueran misiles disparados, Shin los vio y se dirigió a los héroes antes.

"Si gustan pueden seguirnos nos serian de gran ayuda ustedes. No se preocupen por Gohan, Kibito le curara y pronto se unirán a nosotros"

Los héroes se miraban algo confundidos.

"Que opinan Goku, Clark ustedes tocaron las manos de este super dios que dicen"

"No estoy seguro de lo que paso pero no sentí mal en Shin cuando toque sus manos…además quiero saber por qué ocurre todo esto"

La declaración de Goku animo a los guerreros z menos a Vegeta y Oliver, el primero porque quería luchar y el segundo más que nada por miedo, nunca le habían gustado amenazas de criminales con súper poderes.

"Clark tu…"

"Entiendo Oliver, de cualquier manera vinimos a investigar sobre Spopovicth y Yam…Oliver tu quédate e informa a John ´ S y el resto de la liga sobre lo ocurrido, dile también a Batman sobre lo ocurrido tal vez pueda crear alguna estrategia por si fallamos y por favor Oliver tu dile a Luisa…"

"Si no te preocupes Supes, le informare de lo ocurrido…y gracias la verdad no quisiera morir ahora que ando de novio con Dina. Buena suerte a ambos"

Con esto Superman, John y Piccolo siguieron a Shin por los cielos adelantándose. Krillin estaba explicándole lo ocurrido a numero 18 y Videl estaba cerca de Gohan.

Mientras en América Metro Torre.

Batman, el detective marciano seguían la trayectoria del vuelo de Superman y John por medio del comunicador de la oreja, así como fueron informados por Oliver de lo ocurrido en el torneo.

"Entonces si fueron Spopovicth y Yam…intenta seguirles por imagen satelital".-dijo

"La imagen por satélite no funciona hay una extraña energía que bloquea los satélites espías, sin embargo el audio y la radio si funciona".-exclamo John ´ S

"Bien entonces escuchemos lo que ocurre no vaya a ser que otro loco con súper poderes aparezca con intenciones de dominar el mundo".-Batman comento apareciendo atrás suyo sin que lo notaran eso normalmente asustaría cualquiera, pero el marciano ya estaba acostumbrado a las tácticas sigilosas del murciélago a pesar de que no podía leerle la mente uno se acostumbraba al estilo gótico y melancólico de Batman, aunque nunca dejaban de ser desconcertantes sus apariciones y desapariciones

"Es raro verte aquí Batman por lo general tú no te ocupas de estas cosas"

"Si tienes razón, pero cuando cuando hay amenazas que no puedo enfrentar por mi mismo recurro se recurrir a algún apoyo o referencia"

En el torneo

Los médicos habían pedido que Gohan fuera llevado al hospital pero Kibito insistió en que lo dejaran curar a Gohan.

"Este hombre esta muy herido".- Kibito dio una mirada helada y estos se callaron.

"De acuerdo ocúpese usted"

Una luz dorada salió de la mano de Kibito, era algo similar a la curación de Namek del clan dragon pero parecía más avanzada, Gohan se paro como si nada le hubiera pasado.

"Gohan ¿recuperaste tus poderes?"

"Siento como si me hubieran dado más poder".-ambos miraron a Kibito.

En el segundo se presento el padre de Videl mirando a los dos adolescentes.

(Otra vez cono ese joven aunque le salvara la vida a Videl, no pienso dejar que este con alguien débil)

"Gohan déjame ir contigo"

"No Videl, es muy peligroso tengo la misma sensación de cuando apareció Cell y presiento que esto es mucho mas complejo"

"Te prometo no estorbar"

"Si la situación se vuelve caótica prométeme que saldrás huyendo de ahí".- Videl asintió y ambos siguieron a Kibito que ya se había adelantado.

"Voló, voló, voló…" exclamaba Mr. Satán, el padre de Videl y el público en general.

"Parece que todos los participantes de este torneo podían volar por los cielos"

En el cielo Spopovicth y Yam no se detenían de su curso pero ignoraban que eran seguidos por Shin cuya vuelo generaba torrentes de agua y viento, a lo lejos una figuras le seguían al dios.

"Hola"

Shin no necesitaba voltear para saber que los guerreros z y los dos miembros de la liga de la justicia le seguían detrás.

"Me alegra que me sigan serán de mucha utilidad para enfrentar a Majin Boo"

"Majin Boo…es un nombre muy gracioso"

"No hay nada de divertido en Boo se los puedo asegurar, Boo era un mago muy poderoso"

"¿Cómo que un mago?".-preguntaron John y Piccolo al unisonó.

"Hace 5 millones de años existió un mago muy poderoso llamado Bibidi quien creo al demonio Majin Boo, este mago pretendía conquistar al universo con la ayuda de su monstruos súper poderoso durante 10 años devasto muchas de las razas de la antigüedad. No paso mucho tiempo para que los supremos kaiosamas enfrentáramos a majin boo cuatro de estos fueron derrotados por Boo…"

"…afortunadamente los kaiosamas supremos aprovecharon que Bibido encerrara a Boo y lo asesinaron, dejando oculto el huevecillo en la Tierra ya que era imposible que el humano pudiera encontrarla. Pero por desgracia nos enteramos que bibidi tuvo un hijo Babidi"

Videl y Gohan seguían de cerca a Kibito mientras este les contaba sobre el monstruo Boo y sus amos.

"Espera en Oa hay una historia sobre eso hace millones de años unos cazadores de los guardianes fueron a la dimensión de los kaiosamas en una llamada de socorro de estos y solo uno de los cazadores regreso casi destruido alegando que un demonio llamado Boo había acabado con todo su grupo de un disparo. ¿Es el mismo Majin Boo que dio muchos problemas a los Guardianes hace millones de años?"

"Así es Linterna Verde del sector 2814, yo fui quien mando esa señal de auxilio dada nuestra alianza y acuerdo con tus guardianes del universo, la capacidad de crear armas de Oa era muy superior a la nuestra en esa época pero fue en vano la ayuda"

John sudaba frio así que Oa no fue capaz de evitar tanta masacre, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si este monstruo era liberado.

"Por eso fueron al torneo Spopovicth y Yam"

"Así es señor Kent, Babidi no sabe como era el hechizo de su padre, así que pensó que reunir la energía de los seres más poderosos del universo sería suficiente por eso mando a esos dos al torneo. Su primer objetivo no obstante fue Apokolips el hogar del New God conocido como Darkseid, pero Darkseid acabo fácilmente con las tropas de Babidi así que fijo su vista en la Tierra, fue gracias al ataque en Apokolips que supimos lo que planeaba Babidi"

¿Quién será este Majin Boo? ¿Una nueva amenaza cierne a la Tierra? ¿Podrán la Liga y los Guerreros z detenerla?

Nota: Oa creó a los linternas verdes hace 3 millones de años mientras que Boo apareció hace 5 millones de años por lo que es imposible que se hayan topado, así que pensé y recordé los cazadores robóticos que estaban antes que los linternas verdes.

Cuando Babidi desafío a Darkseid fue hace 300 años cuando no existía ningún superhéroe o guerrero z. Esto lo confirmo Dabura ya que el superviso el huevecillo en esa época.


	5. Chapter 5

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe Chapter 5

"Ha pronto el poderoso majin boo revivirá"

"El señor Babidi nos dará una gran recompensa"

Los dos calvos siguieron el vuelo sin detenerse entrando en una zona rocosa y algo aislada. Ignoraban que eran seguidos por Shin y los héroes.

"Pero ¿por qué no destruyeron a Boo mientras estaba dormido?".-Gohan le pregunto a Kibito.

"Lo que sucede es temíamos que si le lanzábamos una gran cantidad de energía majin boo reviviría además como dije antes el humano apenas caminaba en esa época por lo que era imposible que Boo reviviera. El Supremo Kaiosama y yo ya sabíamos que Babidi planeaba revivirlo, el ataque a Apokolips solo confirmo nuestras sospechas"

"¿Por qué atacaron ese planeta?"

"Babidi quería reunir la energía de los seres más poderosos del universo, en ese entonces el Señor Oscuro de Apokolips era conocido como el guerrero más feroz de todo el universo solo otro ser le igualaba en ese tiempo. Darkseid lucho con el mejor guerrero de Babidi y con una táctica logro derrotarle. Babidi se entero del torneo y sabía que ahí podría extraer tanta energía como para lograr su objetivo. Cuando te convertiste en Súper Saiyan fuiste la presa perfecta"

"Oh…ya veo"

"Además pensábamos que ya que Bibidi murió la paz reinaría por siempre"

En el torneo

Los espectadores lanzaban latas y lo que había contar la plataforma.

"Vinimos a ver peleas"

"Por favor publico conserven la calma"

Los compañeros de Gohan y Videl hablaban entre ellos.

"Gohan y Videl se fueron volando con Superman y todos esos sujetos"

"Tal vez sea un truco para engañar a la gente como dijo Mr. Satán el campeón mundial en la batalla contra Cell"

Oliver hablaba con Yamcha y Bulma.

"Oliver no te veía desde esa reunión entre Capsula Corp e industrias Queen…ahora vestido como flecha verde no se qué pensar"

"Y yo tampoco no imaginaba que tuvieras toda una familia de alienígenas con súper poderes ni que estuvieras casada con un ex pirata espacial"

"Las circunstancias obligan a cambiar a uno"

"Oye flecha…sabes adonde fueron los otros"

"El tipo extravagante y su amigo resultaron ser una especie de deidades que buscaban perseguir a Spopovicth y Yam…lo que nosotros venimos a investigar también por una serie de asesinatos en Gotham City. Ya he informado al resto de la Liga"

En el océano

Videl se estaba quedando más atrás cosa que Gohan noto y pidió a Kibito un momento antes de seguir

"No puedo sostener la vista en el océano"

"Videl aun no dominas bien la técnica de volar…no estás acostumbrada a este tipo de vuelos"

"Si ya sé, pero descubrió que tú eras el guerrero de cabello rubio, hace 7 años aparecieron algunas personas extrañas en el torneo de Cell…tú eras el niño que estaba con ellos ¿no?".- Gohan guardo silencio tímidamente.- "No tienes porque guardar silencio ya se me hacia extraño que mi papa venciera a ese monstruo"

"Videl quiero que por favor vuelvas al torneo y le digas a mi madre y amigos que me encuentro bien"

"Esta´ bien".

Gohan y Kibito volaron un poco más lejos.

"Gohan te estaré esperando en el torneo de artes marciales"

"Si"

"Estas listo"

"Si disculpe las molestias"

"Muy bien ahora vayamos a toda velocidad".

El aura de ambos apareció y salieron disparados a gran velocidad dejando una estela blanca atrás.

"Que velocidad…buena suerte Gohan"

En la zona montañosa

Los demás ya habían llegado al lugar escondiéndose en unas rocas para evitar que los detectaran, Gohan y Kibito aterrizaron suavemente en el suelo sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Gohan miro como había un hombre granjero muertos a algunos metros y se lleno de ira.

"No puedo ver a través de la nave…aunque dado que Babidi es un mago no me extrañaría que tenga un hechizo similar a la torre del doctor destino…no obstante si puedo bordear la zona alrededor de la nave esta enterrada en los profundo"

"Gracias por señalar lo obvio kryptoniano"

De pronto la puerta se abrió y un extraño ser salió con partes negras y blancas en el cuerpo y ojos amarillos con una M en la cabeza.

"¿Ese es Babidi?"

"No solo es uno de sus hombres"

"Anillo escanea e identifica"

"Análisis completo Pui Pui un caza recompensas de tercera ex miembro de la Guerra Mundial al mando del déspota Mongul"

"Babidi posee la capacidad de manipular la mente y corazón de las personas que poseen maldad en sus corazones como spopovicth y yam así como a otras criaturas ofreciéndoles poder"

"Oye Piccolo tu serias el candidato perfecto tu eres de la familia del mal"

"Eso quedo en el pasado".-el Namek le dijo a Krillin.

Notaron que alguien más salía, un ser musculoso con cuernos capa blanca y ropa azul clara así como barba…y un diminuto ser verde con capucha naranja.

"Ese pequeño individuo es Babidi, físicamente no es un oponente fuerte pero posee poderes mentales y mágicos que lo compensan permitiéndole controlar gente poderosa"

"¿Y el otro?"

"Oh no…Babidi consiguió de su parte a Dabura el rey de las tinieblas. Debajo de este mundo hay una zona gobernada por demonios y seres de las tinieblas. El fue quien combatió con Darkseid, después de toda no hay mucha diferencia entre sus poderes pero Darkseid es mucho mas estratégico y astuto, debí darme cuenta antes"

"Pensé que Trigón y Lord Hades eran los reyes de los infiernos"

"Hades perdió parte de su posición cuando Zeus le desterró…y Trigon es un ex kamisama".- esto sorprendió a la Liga.-"El kamisama de Azar fue poseído por la magia y energía negativa de ese mundo por lo que se convirtió en Trigón creyendo que el universo solo estaría seguro bajo su mando empezó a conquistar planetas fue derrotado por los supremos kaiosamas de hace 15 generaciones…Trigón logro derrotar a varios de los kaiosamas supremos pero el antiguo kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones logro apresarlo con ayuda de los magos de Azarath aunque luego de esa batalla el viejo dios desapareció misteriosamente. Tanto tiempo en la zona muerta lo transformo en lo que es ahora"

Superman y John procesaban la información que ellos ahora sabían, así que Trigón era el ex dios de Azar, cuando le digan a los Titanes no lo podrán creer.

"Bueno cumplieron con su cometido"

"A decir verdad no hubo ningún inconveniente"

"Ahora ya no los necesitamos más"

"¿Qué?".

Los miembros de la liga y los guerreros z miraron como Spopovicth murió al estallarle la cabeza.

"Hizo cabun"

"Haaa".- Yam salió disparado al cielo pero Pui Pui le mato de una descarga laser de su mano derecha.

(Ni siquiera Darkseid es tan cruel…solo mata a sus soldados cuando le fallan)

(Mataron a sus amigos… ¿Qué clase de seres son?)

¿Qué siniestro plan tendrá Babidi entre manos? ¿Que hará Dabura el rey de las tinieblas con nuestros amigos?

Nota: por lo que se hay varios kamisamas por cada planeta supervisados por el kaiosama de su galaxia como es el caso de Dende y el gran patriarca aunque no siempre comparten el nombre. Quise hacerlo un ex kamisama de Azar me pareció adecuado de esa manera evitamos confusión con Dabura.

Aun así los kamisamas no siempre tienen el mismo poder que sus contrapartes de otros planetas los hechizos de Azar son muy poderosos por lo que su kamisama debe ser aun más poderoso eso mas con la energía maligna y la zona muerta de donde viene Garlick. Jr le convirtieron en algo parecido a un demonio


	6. Chapter 6

New Dragon Ball DC Universe Chapter 6

Superman vs. Capitan Ginyu Majin.

Nuestros amigos veían como Spopovicth y Yam fueron asesinados, algunos no podían creerlo, en el caso de Gohan y Kirllin, mientras que Piccolo, Vegeta, Superman, John y Goku simplemente seguían con la mirada fija.

"Al parecer estos dos atrajeron visitas indeseadas. Puedo sentir la presencia del Supremo Kaiosama. ¿Desea que lo mate?"

"No, dejare que vea como Majin Boo revive y como lo mate, a los demás acábalos"

"Como diga gran Babidi"

Dabura se movió muy rápidamente y en un segundo estaba en frente de los guerreros z y los miembros de la liga de la justicia, apuntándole con su mano a Kibito.

"Haaa".-libero una descarga de energía que mato al asistente de Shin para horror de este dejando un pequeño orificio en la roca de la montaña.

"Maldito".-exclamaron John, Krillin y Piccolo lanzándose contra Dabura. Dabura esquivo a Krillin dándole un escupitajo a Krillin convirtiéndole en piedra para asombro de todos antes de caer al suelo fue depositado por Superman en el suelo.

Dabura lanzó otro escupitajo a Linterna Verde pero este creó un escudo que bloqueo el ataque.

"Un linterna verde…sino me equivoco tu sector es el 2814, esta galaxia, pero conozco tu debilidad"

John se extraño y Dabura lanzo otro escupitajo que linterna se preparo a bloquear, no se esperaba que estallar en humo amarillo causando que John tosiera y cayera desmayado al suelo, Piccolo resulto algo afectado en los ojos, pero de todas maneras se dirigió a pelear contra Dabura, el rey demonio aprovecho la ceguera temporal y conecto varios golpes muy rápidos antes de arrojarlo con un golpe al suelo creando un hoyo profundo.

"Maldito"

Dabura lanzo un escupitajo que Piccolo no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y fue convertido en piedra como si fuera estatua. Contuvo golpes de Goku y Vegeta antes de dirigirse rápidamente a la nave.

"Supremo kaiosama ¿qué le ocurrió a nuestros amigos?"

"Fueron convertidos en piedra por el escupitajo de Dabura…su amigo linterna verde es el único intacto pero tardar un buen tiempo en recuperarse. La única manera de arreglar esto es matar a Dabura"

"Ah que bien, la solución es fácil".-dijo Goku entusiasmado.

Mientras en el torneo

"Soy Snapper Car…a consecuencia de lo ocurrido con Superman y varios participantes del torneo mundial de artes marciales…la mayoría de los otros participantes serán elegidos en un torneo de lucha sin reglas para decidir quién será el ganador. Les mantendremos informados"

Con la partida de varios participantes el torneo se decidió que fuera una lucha de todos contra todos, numero 18 y mascara mística (goten y trunks disfrazados) despacharon a sus otros oponentes. Sin embargo, 18 descubrió a los impetuosos muchachos lo que causo que fueran descalificados y salieron huyendo por los cielos a máxima velocidad.

Ahora se encontraba mirando a 18, quien se le acercaba mirándolo y de pronto le aprisiono con una llave.

"Escúchame te dejare ganar"

"¿Qué?"

"Pero a cambio tendrás que darme el doble del primer premio, si haces eso ganaras y serás de nuevo el campeón mundial"

"En serio…esta bien como tu digas"

Montaron la farsa, el campeón tras algunos intentos logro "sacar fuera" de la plataforma a 18.

El publico estallo en victoria por su campeón y este empezó a alardear, salvo los amigos y familiares de Goku y Oliver Queen, quien informo a la liga de lo que pasaba más que nada para que vigilaran a estos muchachos.

"Si no me pagas te matare entendiste"

En el cielo

Videl se había encontrado con Goten y Trunks contándoles sobre lo ocurrido a los muchachos quienes tenían una mirada de alegría en sus caras.

"¿Huh?"

"Un mago"

"Un monstro…demonio"

"Es en esa dirección siento un ki muy poderoso, no son varios"

"Oigan niños ¿no pensaran ir?"

Sin hacer caso los dos medios saiyan se fueron a toda velocidad en un aura dorada por los cielos.

"Rayos… que rápidos".-exclamo Videl

Lo que ignoraban los tres es que una mancha roja surcaba por el océano corriendo por el agua…era muy conocido en estados unidos…un héroe más rápido que el sonido.

"Flash síguelos…el nuevo dispositivo que tienes en la oreja es un dispositivo de los nuevos dioses credo pará captar sonidos como imágenes…regalo de New Genesis"

"Si, si, ya te oí John ´ S"

En la nave

Vegeta había luchado contra Pui Pui en un planeta con una gravedad aumentada 10 veces, Goku contra la bestia espacial Yukón, en ambos casos acabaron con sus oponentes y en el caso de Yukón Goku lo acabo con emisiones de energía, Gohan contra Dabura (aunque fue algo aburrido a los ojos de Goku y Vegeta) retirándose este ultimo del combate.

"Este niño no se puso a entrenar"

Vegeta sujeto a Gohan de la camisa.

"Eres un tonto…porque jugaste con el cómo justiciero…debiste acabarlo rápido y sin piedad. Eres una decepción para la raza saiyan"

"Muy bien ahora tendrán un nuevo oponente"

"Supongo que es mi turno"

El Hombre de Acero miro la puerta y de esta salió un alienígena purpura con cuernos que los tres saiyan no esperaban ver.

"Ginyu"

"Soy el capitán ginyu…para ustedes…gracias al sr. Babidi recupere mi cuerpo y estado entrenando por años para vengarme de la muerte de mi señor el gran Freezer. Además Babidi incremento mis poderes… ¿Quién será mi oponente?"

"Yo".- Superman se adelanto y Ginyu le miro.

"Un kryptoniano…será fácil ustedes ni saben usar su poder de pelea o no tienen capitán Ginyu hará su gran pose de pelea"

"No de nuevo".-exclamaron los tres saiyan

Ginyu hizo una pose antes de golpear a Superman en el rostro mandándole unos metros detrás pero se mantuvo firme, enseguida el capitán le conecto una patada y una esfera de energía que cubrió un área al nivel de una montaña pequeña o un árbol bien alto.

"Listo, termine".-miro a los saiyans.

Pero no se esperaba que Superman atravesara el suelo por debajo ni que le estrellara en el piso con sus dos manos golpeándole en el pecho.

(Babidi cámbianos a un lugar deshabitado…no quiero usar toda mi fuerza en este lugar)

Fueron cambiados una ciudad destruida en un planeta que Superman reconoció es el mismo donde él y Draga pelearon con Mongol.

Ginyu se lanzo de nuevo dándose un intercambio de golpes bien rápidos y fuertes en el suelo agrietando todo con cada impacto. Se notaba la tensión de Ginyu al golpear los duros puños de Superman y este le dio un enviándole contra una casa destruida atravesándola de pared a pared.

Superman ingreso en la casa donde recibió un disparo de energía, Ginyu volaba por encima del lugar y lanzo otro cubriendo un área como el de una plaza, pero no se esperaba que el kryptoniano le golpearle mas rápido que una bala en el pecho no pudiendo evadirlo ni evitar una patada incrustándole contra una montaña.

Pero Ginyu sonreía extrañamente a lo que Clark no podía descifrar.

"Oh no…ya recordé planea cambiar de cuerpos con Superman"

"Estamos muy lejos se lo comunicare telepáticamente"

Clark seguía mirando a Ginyu mientras notaba como el suelo se estremecía y también la montaña donde estaba incrustado Ginyu.

(Sr. Kent…soy el supremo kaiosama…el Sr. Gohan me advirtió que Ginyu planea cambiar de cuerpos con usted).-Clark imaginaba esa escena haciendo poses ridículas, sudo vergüenza.

"Cambio…"

Una luz amarilla apareció. Afortunadamente, Clark/ Superman estaba preparado soplo una buena cantidad de aire y soltó una corriente de aire que regreso la luz amarilla por donde había venido dejando a Ginyu en un estado de Shock cerebral, aunque todavía vivo.

"También el…pero si el kryptoniano es el único que no emite gran energía"

"Según se los kryptonainos obtienen poderes del sol…en especial amarillos…no emiten mucho ki o kiris…pero poseen una gran fuerza física destructiva"

Superman volvía a donde estaban sus aliados solo con capa arrugada y partes de su ropa sucias, cuando Vegeta se le acerco como si fuera a atacarlo pero en realidad mato al capitán Ginyu de un disparo.

"¿Por qué?"

"No se debe ser compasivo con el enemigo en un combate"

"Todo ser tiene derecho a existir"

En la sala de control Babidi escuchaba sobre el descubrimiento de Dabura.

"¿Un ser maligno? Jaja…muy bien probémoslo"

En la cámara Superman y Vegeta seguían discutiendo, cuando Vegeta empezó sujetarse la cabeza y empezó a levitar.

"Haaaaaa"

"Babidi trata de controlar su mente…sea fuerte Sr. Vegeta"

"Haaaaaaa".-el grito generaba destellos y rayos rojos antes de caer al suelo y reincorporarse lentamente.

"Oh No"

"Cielos"

Todos miraban la M en la frente de Vegeta.

¿Podrá Vegeta salir del control de Babidi? ¿Majin Boo será pronto revivido?

Esta historia continuara…

Nota: bueno quise darle a Ginyu una batalla en esta saga porque no se le vio más y me pareció bueno para que luchar con Superman.

Dabura siendo un ser muy poderoso y antiguo debe conocer razas o grupos en el universo, por lo que no es de extrañar que sepa de los kryptonianos o linternas verdes.

Otra cosa me dirán que puse y detalle la pelea Ginyu-Superman más que las otras pero es que Majin Boo apaleara tanto a los guerreros z como a los jóvenes titanes y la Liga. Ademas yo creo qu el mayoría ya sabía que Vegeta y Goku matarían a Pui Pui y Yakon.

Quise darle homenaje a Ginyu que no se lo veía desde hace mucho tiempo


	7. Chapter 7

New Dragón Ball Dc Universe Chapter 7

Todos miraban como Vegeta estaba con la M en su frente.

"Jajá…ahora los transportare a un lugar más acorde para la pelea"

El lugar cambio para sorpresa de nuestros amigos al torneo de artes marciales, para disgusto de Superman, Gohan y Shin que preferían un lugar desolado.

El locutor y Mr. Satán miraban asombrados así como los familiares y amigos de Goku y Vegeta.

"Oh parece ser que algunos de los participantes damas y caballeros…".-pero no pudo concluir la frase cuando el Saiyan Majin levanto el brazo señalando una parte de las gradas y disparo una descarga de energía causando que atravesara un gran cantidad de edificios por fuera del torneo y matando a algunos espectadores.

Atalaya

Espacio Orbital .

Había varios héroes reunidos frente a la pantalla.

"Soy Snapper Car, hace unos segundos reaparecieron algunos de los participantes del torneo de artes marciales mundial…uno de los participantes ataco con un extraño despliegue de energía a algunos espectadores. Aun no se conocen todos los detalles"

"Gran Hera"

"Espero que puedan manejarlo"

"Eso no es lo importante".-dijo Batman.

"Que dices…pero ese Saiyan mato…"

"Lo que me preocupa es si esto esta relacionado con la búsqueda de ese tal Babidi que escuchamos por radio de los comunicadores"

Cerca del torneo

Los titanes fueron enviados por órdenes de Batman y Waller para informar de lo que pasara en el torneo.

"Robín…nos movemos"

"Aun no…veamos que tan fuerte es el enemigo y si tiene alguna debilidad"

"¿Qué diablos?".-exclamo flecha verde y apunto a Vegeta con su flecha de plástico duro.-"tenía razón John…estas bajo arresto"

(Esto es solo un sueño no hay nadie más fuerte que el gran Mr. Satán)

Vegeta solo soltó una pequeña ráfaga de aire que envió a Green Arrow y Mr. Satán a chocar contra la puerta de la plataforma donde se reunían los peleadores.

Gohan se transformo en Super Saiyan 2 y junto con Superman atacaron a Vegeta. Vegeta ni se inmuto hizo para atrás su cuerpo dejando que pasara Gohan para patearle en la barbilla y luego agárralo para derribar a Superman estrellándoles en lados opuestos de la plataforma.

Superman salió e intercambio golpes con el Saiyan a una gran velocidad supersónica a la que se sumo Gohan nivelando entre los dos al poderoso Saiyan, Vegeta sujeto a ambos de las cabezas y los estrello de cara contra el suelo agrietando la plataforma.

"Basta Vegeta…peleare contigo si es lo que quieres pero lo haremos en otro lugar"

(Babidi cámbianos a otro lugar…no quiero víctimas inocentes)

En la nave

"Esta seguro gran Babidi"

"No habrá ninguna diferencia, además de esa forma evitaremos mas visitas indeseadas"

Fueron cambiados a una zona desértica, en el sentido de que no había nadie más allí, Superman y Gohan se levantaron algo aturdidos por la paliza que les dio Vegeta.

"Es lo mismo Kakkaroto…yo solo deseo que luchemos los dos sin interrupciones…estuve ansiando esto"

"Respóndeme esto Vegeta…tu le pediste a Babidi que te controlara ¿no es así?"

"Yo solo…yo solo…quería ser el de antes el frio Saiyan al que nada le importaba más que luchar para demostrara su superioridad…y también quería pelear contigo Kakkaroto"

"Todo esto por algo tan tonto".-comento Shin a lo que Vegeta respondió furioso.

"No es tonto…es para satisfacer mi orgullo de guerrero…esto lo es todo para mi"

"Pero deben ayudarme a detener a Majin Buu". – fue silenciado por Goku quien le apuntaba con una esfera de energía azul a Shin, algo que impresiono también a Vegeta.

"Lo siento supremo kaiosama…pero siento que es algo que debo hacer"

Shin miraba a ambos Saiyans pero luego asintió.

"Muy bien de cualquier manera estoy seguro que con Gohan y Superman será más que suficiente como para matar a Babidi y de esa manera dejar oculto nuevamente a Buu.

En la nave.

"Muy bien, con la energía que estos dos liberen pronto Majin Buu será liberado"

"Pero ¿qué hay del supremo kaiosama y el kryptoniano y Saiyan?"

"Quiero vengarme por la muerte de mi padre…en cuanto a los otros dos…no hay mucha diferencia entre ellos y tu Dabura"

"Si, a decir verdad ese chiquillo no sabía más que aumentar de poder…alguien con mayores habilidades de lucha podría acabarlo"

De vuelta en el torneo.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?".-decía Oliver a los titanes.

"Vinimos a espiar e informar de lo que suceda en el torneo"

"¿Para quién?"

"¿Tu quién crees?"

"Murciélago paranoico…no tiene suficiente con enviar a Flash"

"E…he disculpen…quisiera agradecerles por ayudarnos…pero creo que deben dejarnos esto a nosotros".-dijo Yamcha

"Hasta ahora no les fue muy bien que digamos"

"Pero no se ofendan, puede tratarse de algo más grande que cuando Cell apareció".-exclamo Yamcha nuevamente.

"Pues nosotros combatimos contra Darkseid Destroyer en el Cuarto Mundo"

"Basta".-todos miraron arriba, era Videl que aterrizo suavemente.-"esto nos concierne a todos por igual Liga o no. "

Los héroes y Yamcha no discutieron sabían que la chica tenía razón.

En otra parte

Una montaña era destruida por una explosión de energía dos poderosos súper guerreros, que se daban con todo en golpes y patadas con gran ferocidad enviando ondas por todas partes. Mientras que tres héroes buscaban la manera de llegar a la salida.

¿Podrá Goku ganarle a Vegeta Majin? ¿Podrán Superman, Gohan y Shin parar a Babidi en sus planes?

Esta historia continuara…

Nota: próximo capítulo será más detallado en el combate de Goku vs. Vegeta, además de la liberación de Majin Buu.

No fue muy largo, pero voy haciendo de a poco la historia.

Que opinan hasta ahora de mi obra New Dragón Ball Dc Universe, mis dos universos favoritos en un solo universo y en la batalla más grande del universo.

Se preguntaran que hacia la Liga cuando Vegeta y Nappa atacaron, bueno en esa ocasión luchaban con los alienígenas de Justice League: Orígenes Secretos y con King Piccolo bueno en esa ocasión, Batman todavía no terminaba su entrenamiento físico y mental y Superman todavía estudiaba en la Universidad o secundaria.


	8. Chapter 8

New Dragon Ball DC Universe Chapter 8

Dos seres combatían en una zona llena de montañas y con el sol iluminando esta gran batalla entre los dos seres más poderosos que este planeta podía ofrecer y ninguno era un terrícola.

Una montaña fue destruida por un rayo de energía, por mucho tiempo Vegeta había esperado el combate contra Goku y eso le había empujado mas allá de sus límites y gracias a eso era uno de los Saiyan más poderosos de toda la historia de la galaxia del norte, pero eso no era suficiente quería vengarse de la derrota a manos de Goku, sabía que las víctimas del torneo seguramente serian revividas por las esferas del dragón por lo que continuo sin remordimientos y le gustaba este lugar aislado.

En el intercambio de golpes y patadas a súper velocidad de corta y larga distancia, Goku el hombre que salvo a este planeta innumerables veces cuando Superman y Batman todavía eran novatos en la batalla con King Piccolo, cuando Nappa y Vegeta invadieron la Tierra disfrutaba el combate mas si no había victimas involucradas. No le gustaba que por su culpa su planeta adoptivo pudiera ser destruido. Bloqueo una patada y lanzo un rayo de energía que Vegeta desvió con una mano hacia lo más alto del cielo cubriendo por un momento la pelea.

De lejos Dabura, Gohan y Shin sentían la pelea, a pesar de estar controlado por Babidi, Dabura era un guerrero legendario y no podía dejar de sentir asombro ante tales despliegues de valor y orgullo en la pelea. Shin estaba impresionado y asustado no podía creer que existieran razas tan poderosas como los Saiyan o los kryptonianos cuya fuerza superaba o estaba igualada con la de los mismos dioses, lo que el kaiosama del norte les conto a las otras deidades era cierto la Tierra poseía la myor concentración de súper seres que en cualquier otro mundo.

Atalaya

Espacio Orbital Estados Unidos.

Los héroes miraban la batalla desde el cielo espacial, era como cuando Superman luchaba contra Darkseid en su última batalla en la Tierra.

"Impresionante tienen una mayor fuerza que cuando lucharon contra Cell".-exclamo chica halcón ni bien entro luego de un a misión en la galaxia del oeste.

"Son más fuertes que cuando trabajaban con el pirata espacial Freezer".

Batman era el único que aunque estuviera impresionado por la batalla seguía pensando en la misión del dios kaiosama.

"Bruce… ¿Qué piensas?"

Batman miro y vio que era Zathana su vieja amiga hechicera.

"Me preocupa Babidi…esto es solo una distracción de algo aun mayor"

En el zona que rodea la nave de Babidi.

Trunks y Goten aterrizaron en un parte oculta de las rocas, Trunks por accidente había destruido una estatua con la forma de Piccolo. Por detrás de ellos Flash llego y miro el lugar había estatuas d personas, una de un enano calvo y otra rota, en otra parte Linterna Verde se estaba recuperando.

Flash corrió hacia su amigo.

"John ¿Estás Bien? ¿Qué paso aquí?"

"Fuimos atacados por un loco dios oscuro llamado Dabura, muy extraño según los datos de la base del cuerpo de linternas verdes, Dabura a pesar de ser un dios oscuro es respetado por su devoción a las reglas. Aunque puede deberse a que esta siendo controlado por Babidi"

"Yo vengo siguiendo unos niños mitad Saiyan y lentifique mi paso para que no me vieran"

"¿Dejaste que te ganaran?"

"John´ S dijo que los siguiera sin que me vieran yo seguí las normas, además no soy tan tonto para ser descubierto y que me golpeen dos niños con súper poderes. Esa es área de los titanes"

De pronto miraron como un ser diminuto salió acompañado de Dabura.

"Ese es Dabura el grande y el ser pequeño es el mago criminal Babidi"

Vieron que sacaron un extraño huevo el cual emitía resplandor de algún tipo.

"Jaja…pronto Majin Buu podrá salir y con su ayuda podre conquistar el universo"

"No estés tan seguro Babidi".

Una explosión ocurrió dando lugar a que Gohan y Shin aparecieran.

"Ha…que bien nos ahorras el tener que buscarte para vengarme por lo que le hiciste a mi padre"

"Tu padre era un psicópata pero el sabia el riesgo que era Majin Buu por eso lo encerraba en el huevecillo para evitar que se le rebelara"

"Mientes…majin buu es leal a mí y mi familia"

"Espere gran Babidi ¿Dónde esta le kryptoniano ese que llaman Superman?"

El suelo se estremeció y un torbellino azul destrozo el lugar donde estaban Dabura y Babidi, quienes volaron para evitar ser tragados por el torbellino azul que al disiparse revelo al Hombre de Acero.

"Muy astuto kryptoniano…tomarnos por sorpresa…tienes mi respeto por ser tan osado de querer enfrentarte con el señor del mundo oscuro el gran Dabura"

"Ya me enfrentado al que se dice ser el máximo dios oscuro de todos, otro no me intimidara"

"Hablas de Darkseid…Darkseid una vez fue como tu un tonto que luchaba por la justicia, pero decidió que era el único que podía mantener la justicia y el orden el universo, se obsesiono con encontrar la mítica ecuación anti vida"

"¿Existe esa ecuación?"

"Oh si existe…pero luego habláremos de eso por ahora golpes primero"

En otra parte

El océano se abría por la batalla los dos poderosos Saiyan se daban con todo Goku envió a Vegeta al agua pero no esperaba que le arrojara energía tan pronto apenas pudo esquivarlo momento aprovechado por Vegeta para golpearle y enviarle a volar lejos.

(Vegeta es muy hábil y muy fuerte…no no puedo acceder a esa forma todavía no la domino")

Se enfrascaron en un forcejeo mientras se golpeaban con las rodillas tratando de ver quién era el mejor, había determinación en ambos luchadores súper poderosos. No solo tenían un fuerte orgullo sino que también una gran fuerza de voluntad por lo que se negaban a rendirse.

De un golpe tomaron distancias para recuperase y tomar descanso brevemente. Aterrizaron en lo alto de una montaña enfrentados mirándose.

"Al igual que en nuestra primera batalla parados sobre un pilar de montaña…esto casi es irónico"

"Te has vuelto muy fuerte Vegeta…tenemos la misma fuerza"

"Te equivocas…tu eres más fuerte lo comprobé en tu batalla contra Yukón. Tu siempre estas por delante de mí y de todos nosotros, eso me empujo a entrenar constantemente y hacerme más fuerte con la esperanza de poder luchar finalmente en un combate mortal que sea recordado en todo el universo"

"Vegeta pero Majin Buu…"

"Bah…si son como los otros imbéciles de Babidi será pan comido, incluso el kryptoniano derroto al idiota de Ginyu, quien por cierto era tan fuerte como Freezer en su segunda transformación no bromeaba cuando dijo que entreno. Bueno el descansó termino, vamos a luchar"

"Si querías pelear me lo hubieras pedido Vegeta…hubiera podido arreglar algo con el gran kaiosama no era necesario matar a los espectadores"

"Tenía que obligarte a luchar…además Bulma y los otros seguro que ya han reunido las esferas del dragón, como ves no habrá problemas. Ah es cierto, también te golpeare por intentar usar fotos de mi esposa para sobornar a ese loco ermitaño de Roshi, crees que no me di cuenta ¿eh?"

"Pensé que dijiste que no te importaban"

"Es cuestión de orgullo también… nadie se mete con algo que es mío"

"Bueno me da gusto saber que hay algo bueno en ti todavía"

"A luchar kakkaroto… (Después acabare con ese tal majin buu así verán quien es el verdadero guerrero…siempre kakkaroto…primero con Freezer y luego Cell)"

Se lanzaron nuevamente en un choque sónico que hizo callar brevemente los pocos ruidos que había en ese lugar, Vegeta le tiro una patada que Goku bloqueo con sus brazos cubriéndose y empezaron un intercambio golpe por golpe enviando ondas por la fuerza expansiva que mando a volar pájaros que pasaban cerca y creo olas en el agua.

En otra parte

Una nave se había estacionado en una isla y una mujer de pelo azul estaba intentando atrapar una bola de color naranja con estrellas doradas en ella.

Los titanes estaban con los familiares y amigos de los guerreros z, mientras que Oliver volvía Star City, no sin antes pasar por metrópolis y decirle a Luisa que su esposo Clark estaba en una misión muy importante junto con otros súper seres. Casi se podía oir a pesar de la distancia lo que Luisa dijo "te odio Clark, siempre tienes que ir a salvar al mundo. Pero te deseo suerte"

"Según mi radar en mi brazo una gran batalla se esta librando en una parte de la Tierra".

"Muy bien Cyborg"

"Me pregunto a que habrán ido todos a ese lugar y para luego aparecer de pronto en el torneo".-comento Yamcha.

"Sea lo que sea el Saiyan mato a esos espectadores sin razón…debe ser llevado ante la justicia…pero ya que según ustedes estas esferas del dragón pueden revivir a esa gente supongo que Vegeta quedara libre de ese crimen".- respondió Robín.

"Oigan ustedes dos que ninguno piensa ayudarla…oiga señora usted puede"

"Huy…porque me llamo señora".-de pronto sintió como le tocaban de atrás.-"Oye tu…"

Todos miraron al pterodáctilo que apareció con su lengua habiendo tocado por detrás a Bulma, acto seguido se trago la esfera y se preparo para salir volando.

"Tiene la esfera"

Chico Bestia se convirtió en un pterodáctilo y embistió al dinosaurio volador, pero no pudo evitar contemplar a esta criatura le aprecia magnifica. Casi lamentaba tener que golpearle, siempre le gustaron los animales y el no comía carne como Cyborg.

Videl voló en picada a donde el dinosaurio cayó en el agua seguida de Milk.

"No estoy siendo un caballero también ayudare".-Yamcha se lanzo luego de quitarse la ropa.

"Tiene razón no estamos siendo héroes…Titanes ataquen…Raven trata de domarlo con tu magia, Starfire tu quédate sobrevolando por si sale del agua…Chico Bestia tu ayúdanos en el agua…Cyborg quiero analices esa batalla que me dijiste creo que se trata de algo serio"

Los titanes hicieron sus labores, pero fue el maestro Roshi quien derroto a la criatura con una gas desagradable tras una patada de numero 18. Estaban reunidas las siete esferas del dragón.

"Bien logramos".-exclamo Bulma.

En donde estaba la nave Babidi.

Gohan era estrellado contra una roca cayéndole los escombros mientras Superman y Dabura seguían su lucha de fuerza en el aire dándose golpes que chocaban contra el otro.

(Dabura no bromeaba es un luchador muy experimentado al igual que Superman a pesar de no haber entrenado ellos tienen la ventaja de haber estado activos luchando mientras que yo no entrene nada este tiempo. Rayos)

Gohan disparo un rayo que tanto Superman como Dabura evitaron, Dabura no esperaba que Gohan se apareciera en una velocidad de reacción enfrente de él y tuvo que contener un golpe con sus brazos, con su capa envio ondas que Superman y Gohan evadieron pero que cortaron algunas partes del suelo.

Una de esas ondas casi llegó a donde estaban los pequeños Saiyan.

"Oh no vámonos".-pero nunca llego el ataque ya que un escudo verde de energía contuvo el ataque.

Los dos miraban a un hombre negro con traje verde y negro.

"Oh yo te recuerdo del torneo eres Linterna Verde John Stewartt"

"¿Qué hacen aquí muchachos?, aunque tengan poderes o habilidades como los titanes me doy cuenta que carecen de la experiencia en estas cosas"

"Es que sentimos curiosidad y también porque estábamos preocupados ¿Dónde están nuestros padres?"

"Goku y Vegeta junto con Gohan y Superman entraron en esa nave, por lo que se ve Gohan y Superman están bien y luchando con Dabura"

"Muchachos creo que es mejor ver todo desde la distancia, después de todo Supes y el Saiyan parece que manejan bien a ese dios oscuro".-les sugirió Flash a los tres a lo cual asintieron y se ocultaron tras la roca.

Superman, Gohan y Dabura aterrizaron el suelo.

"Los felicito…solo Darkseid puede igualarme en el combate físico…como dije tienen mi respeto por luchar con valor y honor"

"Es una lástima que tengamos que pelear…Dabura no entiendo como alguien como tu trabaja para un loco como Babidi".-Dabura miro al kryptoniano.

"Ustedes dos ni siquiera son humanos…porque defienden un planeta ajeno"

"Estos humanos…nos aceptaron a mí y a Goku no podemos defraudarlos. Usamos nuestros poderes para defender a aquellos que no pueden defenderse". Hablo el Hombre de Acero.

"Dabura sabemos que Babidi te controla…ayúdanos a detenerlo y que no altere las leyes"

"El gran Babidi quiere dominar al universo para que ya no haya caos. Nosotros los reyes demonios no somos malignos, de hecho nacemos del planeta de los kaiosamas supremos y nos entrenan para supervisar esa dimensión oscura y asegurarse que las reglas se cumplan. Por lo que técnicamente soy también un kaiosama, solo que uno que vigila el reino oscuro asegurándose que nada lo altere. Las reglas están por algo y deben cumplirse"

"Eso suena muy parecido a Lord Hades…"

"No me compares con ese idiota, Hades es solo un niño malcriado al igual que Lucifer Morningstar y su hermano Miguel que se creen que por ser creaciones de la Presencia pueden hacer lo que se les plazca."

De pronto los tres ven como el huevecillo larga humo como si fuera una comida cocinándose.

"Jajá por fin Majin Buu será revivido"

En la pelea entre Goku y Vegeta ahora luchaban cerca de la atmosfera, Vegeta fue entrenado en la lucha espacial y con su aura podía sobrevivir unas cuantas horas en el espacio, por lo que gano ventaja pero no evito que Goku lo tomara del brazo y los tele transportara cayendo en el océano antes de salir volando dándose puñetazos.

Nuevamente descendieron al suelo para tomar un breve descanso, cuando ambos captaron algo, un ki poderoso.

"Ese ki no puede ser Majin Buu…"

(Tengo que admitir que puede ser interesante, después de vencerte Kakkoroto yo seré quien derrote al enemigo en esta ocasión)

Afuera de la nave.

(Diablos… ¿Qué hare?...Enfadarme…recuerdo lo que dijo mi padre: Enfádate Gohan, si te enfadas como en aquella batalla con Cell no habrá nadie que te derrote)

Gohan se concentro y empezó a reunir poder cosa que Superman, Dabura y Shin notaron, aunque el dios parecía más concentrado por el huevecillo.

"Oh no será nuestra perdición"

"Jajá…con majin buu dominare al universo y tu supremo kaiosama…tendrás el honor de ser su primer victima"

"No lo permitiré Kame…Hame…Haa".- Gohan lanzo un rayo de energía azul el distintivo de su padre Goku contra el capullo dándole de lleno, Dabura y Babidi se apartaron.

La explosión cubrió el área alrededor de la nave, al disiparse el capullo estaba abierto sin nada adentro.

"¿Qué paso con Buu?"

"Jajá…Babidi eres un tonto se te olvido que lleva 5 millones de años en ese estado…Majin Buu ya no existe se descompuso con el correr de los milenios. Gohan, Superman acabemos con esto"

"Dabura mátalos a los dos…yo me encargare del kaiosama"

En cambio Gohan no parecía tan confiado y miro arriba.

"Es un ki tan poderoso como Súper Cell Perfecto…no más fuerte"

Una nube rosada había arriba y empezó a formar un ser gordo con capa violeta, tentáculo en la cabeza, pequeños orificios en su cuerpo y botas amarillas que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Finalmente Majin Buu acaba de revivir… ¿podrán los héroes de la Tierra detener al ser más poderoso de todos los tiempos?

Esta historia continuara…

Nota: que les pareció, fue un capítulo más largo y el próximo Majin Buu enfrentara a Superman, Gohan, Dabura y Shin.

Para aquellos que no conozcan a la Presencia, se le dice así al dios supremo de DC y Lucifer y Miguel fueron sus primeras obras, son comunes en vértigo y en la película John Constantine donde Lucifer aparece al final. Se dice que fueron Lucifer y Miguel quienes crearon al universo DC lo que los pone por encima de los supremos kaiosamas y La Fuente de New Genesis.

La Fuente es poderosa en inteligencia, pero La Presencia vendría a ser como el Dios Cristiano, El Espectro, Lucifer y Miguel son seres creados por la presencia.

Por cierto no hay ninguna alteración en Dabura, ya que leí en Dragon Ball Wiki que algunos kaiosamas nacidos del planeta supremo son asignados al reino demonio para gobernarlo y se rumorea que Dabura puede ser uno de esos kaiosamas. El termino en el cielo irónicamente porque el mundo que vigila es similar al infierno de Dragón Ball y podría decirse que también similar a Apokolips de manera que ese infierno de dragón Ball no iría con dioses oscuros como Dabura y Darkseid.


	9. Chapter 9

New Dragon Ball DC Universe Chapter 9

Los presentes no podían creerlo había un gordo rosado con capa purpura, Superman, Shin, Gohan, Dabura, Babidi, John, Trunks, Goten y Flash estaban con dudas ¿este era el monstruos tan poderoso que causo terror hace 5 millones de años?

"Disculpe gran Babidi…pero ese gordo es Majin Buu…parece un imbécil"

Babidi no contesto de inmediato.

"No sé, el único que lo ha visto es ese supremo kaiosama"

Shin miraba con horror al ser rosado.

"Supremo kaiosama ¿ese es majin buu?"

"Así es Gohan, no lo subestimen"

Clark y Gohan miraron a Buu a simple vista no parecía tan fuerte pero era posible que al igual que ellos regulara su fuerza.

"Ah…ese es Majin Buu"

Babidi confiado se presento ante Buu, quién hacia bromas para disgusto de Dabura.

"Disculpe gran Babidi…pero es seguro confiar en este tonto".- Buu miro al señor oscuro.-"Que ocurre…estas en desacuerdo con algo"

Buu asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Crees que el gran Dabura es un tonto?, Miserable"

Dabura recibió un golpe en los ojos y cuando intento darle un golpe Buu solo le dio una bofetada tirándole contra una pila de rocas, Superman, Gohan, Shin y Bbidi miraban asombrados sabían que Dabura era muy fuerte tan fuerte como Superman y Gohan.

En otra parte.

Dos golpes se dieron en caras opuestas enviando una onda de choque que tiro arboles y movió el agua de un océano cercano, se distanciaron antes de aterrizar en lados opuestos.

"Espera Vegeta…un ki muy poderoso ha hecho aparición…Majin Buu ha revivido"

Vegeta miro aun flotando a donde apuntaba Goku.

"Jajá…ya lo suponía para el supremo kaiosama Yukon y Pui Pui eran muy fuertes pero para nosotros es una basura, estoy seguro que le podremos ganar"

"No no es cierto…no te importa lo que le pase a tu familia"

Vegeta miro a Goku, pareció considerarle y aterrizo.

"Bueno esto quedara pendiente…al menos demostrare que puedo acabar con esta amenaza, supongo que mantendrás tu palabra y pelearemos en el otro mundo"

"Me alegra escucharlo Vegeta, tengo aun unas semillas del ermitaño, estoy seguro que entre los dos podremos derrotar a Majin Buu"

No esperaba que Vegete le golpeara en la nuca por detrás, tras lo cual se comió la semilla y miro la entrada.

"Si destruyo la plataforma y la nave podre salir…después de esta pelea como Saiyan me he vuelto más fuerte ahora tengo la fuerza para ganarle a Buu…siento el ki de Gohan, Dabura y el Kryptoniano"

Afuera de la nave.

Los presentes no lo podían creer, John, Flash, Trunks y Goten miraban

"Pero Dabura…vimos que lucho de igual a igual con Supes y Gohan…y ellos tiene la misma fuerza que Cell Perfecto según me dijeron"

"Superman ya me ha vencido aun con mi anillo de poder…el anillo detecta su poder es tan fuerte como Amozo Dorado el androide"

Gohan aprovecho la distracción y salió volando por los aires con su aura, pero Buu le golpeo y aplasto por orden de Babidi así como vapuleo a Shin.

"Espera".- Superman se acerco a Buu.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"No tienes porque hacer esto…Babidi te manipula…podemos llegar a un acuerdo justo…hbalemos podemos ayudarte"

"Señor Kent él no le escuchara"

"De lo que yo vi…Dabura fue quien insulto a Buu y Babidi lo manipula con mentiras"

Majin Buu miraba al hombre en capa roja, era la primera persona en tratarla bien y no insultarle como Bibidi o Babidi.

"Oye…Majin Buu acaba con el kryptoniano o te encierro de nuevo"

Buu presto atención y cambió de expresión a Superman.

"Ya veo temes ser encerrado…pero si no das la oportunidad podemos ayudarte a formar parte de la Tierra, yo no soy humano y aun así vivo desde hace años en este planeta…tú podrías ser un héroe"

"Majin Buu sino lo atacas no te daré dulces"

Esto convenció a Buu y Superman evitó un golpe que destrozo una parte del suelo, voló y le dio un golpe a Buu que le hizo retroceder varios metros.

"Hombre de azul agradarle a Buu…por eso solo golpearle"

Buu le dio un golpe con su mano como bofetada y Superman se incrusto en donde se escondían los amigos de los héroes quedando aturdido.

"Majin Buu mata al kryptoniano"

"No"

"¿Qué? Que dijiste"

"El hombre de capa roja es el único en no abusar de Buu…por eso no lo matare"

"Hazlo"

"Si me encierras no evitarás que te maten"

Babidi miro a Buu, lo había subestimado.

"Bueno mata al supremo kaiosama"

Buu se dirigió a donde estaba Shin cuando Gohan le mando a volar contra una montaña, pero Buu se lo regreso y le arrojo al aire con una bola de energía, Superman se lanzo a tratar de detener el ataque y lo freno con sus manos pero estaba siendo arrastrado hacia atrás.

"No dejare que los dos mueran".- Shin uso un poder mental y destruyo la bola de energía.

"Oye, ¿qué hiciste?"

Buu se dirigía a ultimar a Shin, cuando una lanza le atraviesa.

"Gran Babidi…se lo imploro encierre a esta bestia de lo contrario algún día lo matara vi sus intenciones"

Dabura golpeo varias veces a Buu y lo envió al suelo creando un cráter seguido de explosiones, Dabura aterrizo mirando su obra.

En Capsula Corp.

Estaban reunidos todos los presentes mirando al dragón mítico lo que sorprendió a todos incluso a los Titanes, habían deseado revivir a los inocentes desde lo que paso en el torneo.

En la Atalaya.

Los héroes más poderosos miraban como su más grande héroe había sido vencido por Majin Buu.

Muchos lloraban pensando que Superman murió por salvar una vida, Batman por el contrario no lo sentía así, el respetaba a Clark lo bastante como para saber que no moriría con algo tan simple. Su experiencia con el falso funeral de hace unos años se lo enseño, además vio como Shin destruyo el ataque.

"Bruce tu no lloras por Clark"

"Lo respeto y sé que no moriría…vi como ese dios cabo con esa bola de energía eso solo confirma que tiene otros planes en mente".

En la nave.

Dabura fue convertido en galleta por Majin Buu, asombrando aun más a los que estaban ocultos en la zona.

Ahora Buu se preparaba para matar a Shin, cuando la nave estallo misteriosamente.

"No…mi nave…mi nave espacial… ¿Quién fue? Majin Buu ¿Quién fue?"

Buu mira una parte de la destrucción y una figura sale.

"Vegeta tú fuiste siempre tan desobediente"

"Es que era la única manera de salir de ese lugar. ¿Ese payaso de pacotilla es Majin Buu?"

"Señor Babidi ¿qué es eso?"

"Significa que eres un bueno para nada, que solo estas aquí para bromear"

"Ah…te odio te matare"

Buu elevo su poder y Vegeta se lanzo.

¿Majin Vegeta será capaz de destruir a Majin Buu? ¿Y que habrá pasado con Superman y Gohan? ¿y que habrá pasado con Goku?

Esta historia continuara…

Nota: próximo capítulo Majin Vegeta vs. Majin Buu

Les dejo una adivinanza, un héroe similar a Superman pero mágico aparecerá. ¿Quién podrá ser?


	10. Chapter 10

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe Chapter 10

Majin Vegeta vs. Majin Buu.

Vegeta se lanzo dándole golpes que parecían abollar a Buu, seguido de una patada que le envió a volar contra unos arbustos muy lejanos, espero pacientemente, sabía que Buu no sería tan fácil de vencer por eso lo estaba analizando buscando fortalezas y debilidades. No estaba equivocado pues el monstruo rosa apareció como si bailara como un niño alegre, como si todo fuera un juego.

"Deja de fingir se a la perfección que tu no serias derrotado por algo tan simple"

Justo en ese instante Vegeta le dio un tremendo golpe que le hizo elevarse por las nubes a Majin Buu hasta casi llegar a la estratosfera, Vegeta se le apareció de pronto a Buu le dio un golpe en la cabeza con las dos manos juntas haciendo que Buu se estrellara contra el suelo creando un agujero o cráter gigantesco.

En donde estaban ocultos nuestros amigos, se habían asombrado por como Krillin y Piccolo volvieron a la normalidad, el ultimo explicando que poseía un factor curativo acelerado. Ahora miraban la batalla impresionados por el poder de Vegeta.

"Eso papa dale duro"

"Increíble Vegeta es tan fuerte como Súper Perfecto Cell y Gohan en esa lejana batalla…no quizás más…si Vegeta sigue así de seguro podrá ganarle a Buu"

En la Atalaya.

Espacio Orbital Estados Unidos.

Un ser con capucha verde se presento ante los héroes, declarando ser un mensajero de Dios, se hacía llamar simplemente El Espectro.

"Me costó llegar a este universo…por eso pedí ayuda a un colega mío conocido como el Living Tribunal. Esta amenaza será difícil para ustedes, Majin Buu es uno de los seres más poderosos de todos los universos…otras versiones suyas podrían vencer a Buu sin problemas les ofrezco traer versiones más poderosas de los Saiyans y Superman. Aunque después de los problemas que hizo Superboy Prime me será difícil buscara ese Superman"

Batman y el detective marciano se adelantaron su experiencia con los Amos de la Justicia les enseño a no confiar en versiones alternativas suyas.

"Agradecemos tu ayuda Espectro pero estoy seguro que podemos solucionar este problema."

"Además ya tuvimos un encuentro con versiones alternativas y no resulto bien aun ahora todavía se sienten sus consecuencias"

"Muy bien respetaré su decisión…insisto cuando digo que Buu es muy poderoso, por debajo mío y otros dos seres ángeles, pero es mucho para ustedes…Sin Embargo, versiones alternativas suyas ya me han demostrado que los mortales y la Liga de la Justicia de América pueden lograr grandes cosas"

Dicho esto el ángel de la venganza partió al universo New Earth, el universo de DC principal.

"Que habrá querido decir con eso de Liga de la Justicia de América…nosotros nos llamamos Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada"

Batman y John´ S miraron a Oliver que recién entraba.

"Ni idea tal vez el provenga de un universo mas similar al nuestro que el de los amos de la justicia"

"De todas maneras puede haber consecuencias y tenemos la experiencia que lo confirma…quizás en algún futuro nos reunamos con ese universo que dijo ese ángel"

En el lugar del combate.

Piccolo había sido el único en detectar la presencia del Espectro además del anillo de poder verde de John.

"Era el…ese ki pertenece a un guardián cósmico conocido como el Espectro, el anterior kamisama se reunió con el Espectro ni bien asumió el puesto…por lo visto era una regla que el nuevo dios debe saber de sus superiores…su poder supera al mío con creces…es posible que sea más fuerte que Buu"

"Entonces…si es un súper dios ¿Por qué no hace algo para detener a Majin Buu?"

"El Espectro trabaja para el creador del universo la Presencia…si la Presencia da la orden el espectro y hasta los kaiosamas debemos obedecer lo que dice…el espectro es capaz de viajar por los universos y controla el tiempo y el espacio…solo otro ser conocido como el Living Tribunal le iguala…por que también obedece a la Presencia en otro universo similar"

"Piccolo tiene razón…los guardianes del universo también reconocen la autoridad del espectro…eso es algo que nos enseñan ni bien ingresamos a los linternas verdes"

Mientras tanto.

Vegeta seguía golpeando a súper velocidad a Majin Buu pareciendo que lo abollaba como a una rueda…pero este último se regeneraba, de todas maneras Vegeta no era estúpido sabía que Buu estaba midiendo su fuerza, no le preocupaba sabia técnicas por si surgía algo nuevo.

(Si su factor curativo es como el de Cell y ese Namek…puedo reducirlo a nivel molecular y después destruir cada partícula para evitar que se reconstruya…pero porque no se defiende)

Buu salió volando de un tremendo golpe que envió al monstruo a chocar duramente al suelo, pero se repuso nuevamente, no esperaba ver que el Saiyan lo mirara con una mirada de determinación y a punto de lanzara un ataque.

(Siempre Goku…nunca Vegeta…ahora se los demostrare)

"Debo admitir que fuiste muy astuto y fuerte para eliminar al Kryptoniano y a ese ridículo de Gohan"

Esto lo escucho Piccolo lo que le hizo ponerse de rodillas.

"Pero yo y Kakkaroto somos mucho mejores…no yo soy qué mejor que todos…Toma"

El rayo atravesó el pecho y estomago de Buu que cayó inerte al suelo.

"No Majin Buu…"

A lo lejos de ahí un hombre volaba casi llegando al lugar con capa blanca, ropa roja y un rayo amarillo en su pecho. El Capitán Marvel había acudido por pedido de Batman, ya que había pensado que un héroe con poderes mágicos seria adecuado para combatir a un villano con poderes mágicos.

Miraba por todos lados hasta que vio a Flash y Linterna Verde por lo que bajo despacio hasta donde estaban.

(Siguen llegando estos tipos disfrazados)

"Capitán te perdiste como el Saiyan libro una buena pelea con ese monstruo"

"Aguarda tu eres el que tiene el poder del mago Shazam…Billy Batson, el niño que se convierte en hombre con magia"

Billy se sorprendió, Piccolo noto esto y procedió a explicarle.

"Yo solía ser una deidad celeste y sabia las identidades de cada uno…no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo…de lo contrario ya lo hubiera divulgado hace mucho".- el capitán asintió y miro al lugar lleno de agujeros y cráteres.

"Me perdí una buena pelea…pero era necesaria"

"Pierdes el tiempo capitán, Superman ya intento razonar con Buu y este lo mando a volar junto con el Saiyan llamado Gohan"

De pronto vieron como el cuerpo de Buu se empezó a mover y como se regenero el hoyo que había en su estomago, Vegeta no estaba asombrado por eso, ya había visto a Cell hacer lo mismo.

"Majin Buu… ¿eres inmortal?"

"Te odio…te quiero muerto".

El poder de Buu estallo en un aura rosada que hizo temblar la Tierra entera y parecía una bomba ya que genero destrucción al nivel de una ciudad pequeña.

"Cúbranse…parece una explosión atómica"

En la Atalaya y en el Templo Sagrado se sentía los niveles de poder a pesar de que estaban muy por encima del planeta.

"Señor su poder supera al de Amozo Dorado el androide"

"De eso ya nos dimos cuenta el androide esta al nivel de Majin Buu que derroto a Gohan, Dabura y Superman…ahora supera al de Vegeta…hay que notar que los tres tenían el mismo nivel que Cell Perfecto por lo que eso significa que superan a Cell Súper Perfecto y Amozo Dorado por mucho"

En la zona del combate.

Los espectadores por llamarlos de de otra manera del combate se habían logrado proteger con sus auras o el anillo de linterna, aun así la explosión fue tan poderosa que los cubrió de rocas. Todos salieron de los escombros y vieron como Vegeta estaba algo lastimado y con sangre en el cuerpo.

"Tan poderoso es este demonio…ni Freezer ni Cell demostraron tener tanta fuerza bruta ni siquiera al bestia destructiva de occidente conocida como Juicio Final"

"Bueno técnicamente Doomsday es tan fuerte que Superman pero más sanguinario y posee un factor inmunológico…no lo puedes vencer con el mismo ataque la segunda vez"

Ahora miraban como Majin Buu saco un aparte de su cuerpo y envolvió a Vegeta pateándole como si fuera una pelota de Futbol antes de caerle encima.

"No papa…Haaaa"

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo Trunks se lanzo pateando a Buu quien salió volando a estrellarse contra una montaña pequeña destruyéndola por completo lo que asombro a Babidi y a muchos de los presentes.

"¿Quiénes son esos enanos? No importa Majin Buu los matara".- empezó a reírse pero no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás suyo.

"No podemos a matar a Majin Buu…pero definitivamente un enfermo mental como tu debe morir, tú morirás Babidi"

"Te pusiste verde del miedo…o tienes impotencia por no poder detener a Buu.- Piccolo no respondió solo miraba.

Babidi lanzo un hechizo y una especie de espuma verde rodeo al namek largando electricidad.

"Jajá…no puedo creer que cayeras en algo tan simple"

"He soportado los ataques de seres más poderosos que tu Babidi y todos ellos eran mucho mejores en el combate físico, así que no me subestimes".- acto seguido Piccolo destrozo la espuma verde con una expulsión de poder pequeña.

Mientras que Goten y Trunks sacaban a Vegeta de su cautiverio rosado Piccolo evitaba los ataques de Babidi muy fácilmente.

"¿Quién fue el que me pego?"

De pronto un borrón rojo y blanco golpeo a Buu sacándole balance y luego le dio otro que le hizo tambalearse, pero incapaz de derrotarlo. En el tercer golpe Buu atrapo el puño del capitán Marvel y comenzó a apretárselo haciendo que se incline de dolor.

(Nunca sentí tanta fuerza…después de todo Superman me gano en esa batalla en la ciudad de Luthor hace unos años y yo espero ganarle a este monstruo que derroto a tres de los seres más fuertes con el mismo nivel cada uno de ellos. Además vi lo que esta bestia hizo con esa explosión no puedo dejar que escape y ataque el planeta Tierra)

"Shazam".- el rayo amarillo golpeo a Buu en el pecho quemándoselo, Billy no perdió el tiempo y volvió a convertirse en el capitán Marvel y golpeo muy rápido a Buu antes de tomarlo a vuelo tratando de llevarlo al espacio pero Buu se soltó dándole una patada que le envió de regreso al océano indico y le hizo caer en le agua.

Buu cayó pesadamente al suelo agrietándolo a su alrededor.

"Trunks a pesar de ser mi hijo no tuve la sutileza de abrazarte ni siquiera cuando eras un bebe…ahora quiero hacerlo"

Trunks hizo lo que su padre le pidió aunque en realidad le noqueo haciendo que pierda su transformación y luego con Goten dejándolos desmayados. Cerca de ahí Piccolo estaba luchando contra la barrera de Babidi poco apoco atravesándola, Babidi intento hace unos segundos usar su poder de telekinesia pero la gran voluntad de acero y poderes mentales de Piccolo se lo regresaron empujándole hacia atrás.

"Yo soy el único capaz de encerrar a Buu, me necesitaras"

"No caer en tus mentiras, si supieras como encerrarlo también sabrías como liberarlo como tu padre lo hacía hace milenios…solo lo controlas con esa mentira porque sabes que te mataría si supiera al verdad. Es lo mismo si mueres o no".-de un golpe Piccolo no solo rompe la barrera sino que parte en dos a Babidi.- "Listo me encargue de limpiar la basura del universo"

Una vez de haber vencido a Babidi Piccolo tomo a los dormidos Goten y Trunks.

"Vegeta… ¿vas a morir?"

"Dime una cosa…Piccolo tendré ingreso al otro mundo o seré enviado al infierno"

"Ni uno ni lo otro…mataste a gente inocente sin motivo en el torneo…pero también te sacrificaras para salvar a tus amigos y seres queridos…tu alama se mantendrá para ser usada luego en otro ser que reencarnara sin ningún recuerdo des u vida pasada. Aunque ya que las víctimas fueron revividas con las esferas del dragón es posible que Emmasama reconsidere tu posición"

"Ya veo…bien aléjate de aquí llévate a todos y cuídalos a ambos"

Piccolo miro a Vegeta por un momento antes de irse siendo seguido por Krillin y John mientras que Flash los seguía por el suelo corriendo a toda velocidad.

"Piccolo… ¿qué hará Vegeta, acaso realmente encontró un modo para matar a Majin Buu?"

"Vegeta es muy orgulloso…esta es la primera vez en su vida que esta luchando por otros…y no de forma egoísta como cuando peleo con Freezer en Namek"

"Ósea que ese Saiyan va a morir para detener a Buu…eso es algo admirable…un verdadero soldado que sacrifica todo para terminar con la amenaza…en verdad admirable"

"Así es, con esto Vegeta se gano mi respeto"

Buu los vio y levanto el brazo para atacar.

"Espera Majin Buu…a mi es a quien quieres…te desinflare como a una bola de cebo"

Buu largo humo por lo orificios de su cabeza.

"Te haces el muy rudo…pero estas herido"

(Adiós Trunks…adiós Bulma…y También adiós Kakkoroto)

"He descubierto la manera de destruirte"

Buu presto atención.

"¿La manera de destruirme?"

Una luz dorada empezó a salir de Vegeta y empezó a incrementarse.

"La manera de acabar contigo es reducirte a polvo molecular…Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

El cuerpo de Vegeta libero una fuerza explosiva gigantesca que empezó a expandirse por toda el área del combate.

En la Atalaya.

Los miembros nuevos estaban asustados pero los más veteranos entendían le sacrificio de Vegeta. Batman no dejo de sentir un respeto comparable al que siente por su amigo Superman, un héroe que se sacrifica con tal de cumplir con su objetivo y misión, John´ S comprendía lo que era luchar para salvar un planeta hogar y Diana respetaba le valor del guerrero.

En el océano y el cielo la nave que llevaba a nuestros amigos fue empujada por la onda.

"No puede ser, Vegeta".-grito Krillin viendo el resplandor.

Un gran resplandor se veía a los lejos, un guerrero había muerto, su nombre era Vegeta el príncipe de los Saiyans y era sumamente orgulloso.

Esta historia continuara…

Nota: para aquellos que no conozcan al Espectro es una de las entidades cósmicas más poderosas del universo Dc y trabaja para la Presencia. El universo New Earth es donde ocurren las cosas modernas de Dc actualmente y estaba antes que universo New 52.

El Living Tribunal es el equivalente del Espectro en el universo Marvel y se encontraron en Marvel vs. DC, ambos tienen casi el mismo nivel. Y si el Espectro se refería al Superman de la Edad de Plata que desapareció después de una de las crisis infinitas. Por cierto la liga tiene malas relaciones con otras dimensiones tras lo que ocurrió con los amos de la justicia y en este universo Superman venció al capitán Marvel, en el capitulo el "choque".


	11. Chapter 11

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe Chapter 11

Kibito había regresado misteriosamente a la vida se miro extrañado antes de decidir buscar al supremo kaiosama tras sentir su ki aunque noto que estaba cansado.

El supremo kaiosama se arrastraba para buscar a Gohan y Superman en el lugar al que fueron enviados a volar, pero estaba tan cansado y herido que no pudo evitar caer en el suelo, que frustrante ser capaz de vencer a alguien como Freezer de un golpe pero ser incapaz de detener a Majin Buu.

Kibito lo vio y cayó delante de él, coloco su mano en la espalda de Shin y la misma luz que curo a Gohan en el torneo estaba trabajando con el dios kaiosama, Shin se levanto aun algo mareado y miro a su asistente.

"Kibito… ¿Qué paso?"

"No lo sé por alguna razón en especial volví a la vida…cuando lo encontré estaba desfalleciéndose del cansancio…no vi ni al Namek o al kryptoniano"

"Ah…es cierto Kibito hay que buscar al Sr. Kent y a Gohan…puede que podamos hacer algo con ellos"

"Como usted diga…siento sus kis…aunque están algo débiles"

Mientras en el lugar.

Piccolo había vuelto para inspeccionar el cráter gigantesco…para asegurarse que Buu haya sido realmente destruido, solo hayo partes diminutas carbonizadas. Escucho un ruido que le hizo preocuparse, pero vio que era Babidi.

"Vaya eres muy suertudo insecto rastrero…por lo visto tu barrera te sirvió lo bastante como para sobrevivir"

"Majin Buu…no puede ser"

"Ya deja de lloriquear…ahora que Buu ha sido eliminado solo tendré que matarte y asunto arreglado…supongo que Vegeta tenía razón el supremo kaiosama nos subestimo. Goku, Vegeta y yo seguimos entrenando por estos 7 años, sabíamos que podría presentarse una gran amenaza en este planeta y para que lo sepas hace 7 años existió un ser con un poder similar al de Buu…Vegeta lo elimino de manera similar a tu monstruo"

"Oh no"

"Haaa".- Piccolo iba a terminarlo con un golpe cuando su oído capto un ruido y vio como los fragmentos se estaban moviendo.-"No es posible…pero su regeneración es diferente a la de Cell y a la mía…Oh no…Vegeta sacrifico su vida en vano"

Los fragmentos empezaron a unirse en el cielo formando pequeños Buu antes de unirse completamente, Piccolo salió huyendo a toda velocidad yendo hacia donde estaban Krillin y los demás.

"Piccolo… ¿Qué sucede?"

"Vamos al templo sagrado inmediatamente…Majin Buu no ha muerto".-esto alarmo a los presentes.

Buu seguía contemplando todo a su alrededor.

"Majin Buu…ayúdame"

"Hg"

"Por favor ayúdame…"

Buu contemplo al mago oscuro, el odiaba a Bibidi y Babidi en secreto y tenía la oportunidad de matarlo o de dejarlo ahí en ese estado…pero algo dentro le dijo que no lo hiciera. Por lo que coloco sus manos y uso un poder similar a Kibito y Dende curando a Babidi por completo.

Mientras Goku se estaba reponiendo.

"Que golpe…no siento el ki de Vegeta, el ki de Gohan y Superman siguen intactos pero débiles, el del supremo kaiosama también intacto que extraño recupero su energía de golpe…debe ser algún poder suyo…el ki de Buu esta movilizándose junto con el de Babidi"

Goku pensaba profundamente lo mejor era ir al templo sagrado para saber las noticias de lo que había pasado.

En otra parte

KIbito y Shin aterrizaron mirando que Gohan estaba inconsciente a su lado había arboles apilados sobre algo rojo.

"Kibito llévanos los cuatro al planeta supremo"

"¿Qué?"

"Es cierto como Dabura te mato…no viste la fuerza de estos dos…ellos pueden eliminar a Majin Buu si aumentamos su poder de pelea"

"Esta bien…como usted desee"

Kibito los tomo a los guerreros inconscientes y se tele transportaron muy lejos del universo físico y muerto.

Por otra parte en el templo sagrado de kamisama.

Los dos miembros de la liga miraban asombrados el lugar que curiosamente no aparecía en los radares espías ni en los satélites de la liga, Piccolo les dijo que un hechizo impedía que la plataforma cayera al suelo y que un hechizo evitaba el rastreo de ese lugar, aunque ciertos dioses conocían este lugar, sobretodo y para disgusto de Flash y John, Darkseid también sabia de la leyenda de kamisama.

"Por cierto hace 7 años Darkseid aumento increíblemente su poder…llego a un nivel cercano al de Cell…no me lo explico ya que cuando kamiasama y yo nos fusionamos nos volvimos más fuertes que los nuevos dioses del cuarto mundo"

"Lex Luthor intento reconstruir a un androide de origen kryptoniano…pero por accidente sus restos se fusionaron con los de Darkseid no solo regreso sino que aumento sus poderes increíblemente…Superman, Luthor y Batman lo enfrentaron…ni siquiera Superman con su máximo poder pudo detenerlo. Al final Luthor le entrego supuestamente la ecuación anti-vida, pero luego cuando fuimos ayudara New Genesis descubrimos que solo era una falsificación la verdadera ecuación anti-vida se encuentra en otro universo ajeno a este. Costo luchar contra el aun con la ayuda de New Genesis, Darkseid es muy astuto…pero finalmente detuvimos su guerra y ahora esta en una celda en Oa"

De pronto un ki se sintió y los que podían sentirlo fueron hacia justo al otro lado de la plataforma, era Goku aunque seriamente lastimado y con su ropa rota.

"Dende…qué bueno que te encuentro, ¿podrías por favor curarme?"

"Eh…si Sr. Goku no se preocupe"

Le resumieron bien lo ocurrido a Goku y el Saiyan apretó sus manos con fuerza.

"Ya veo Vegeta no pudo contra Majin Buu…lo suponía…esto se fue al diablo"

"Pero ahora tu estas con nosotros y todavía tienes un día para estar en la Tierra…bien Goku tu eres el único capaz de derrotar a Majin Buu"

"Krillin…te seré sincero no había mucha diferencia entre los poderes de Vegeta y los míos…rayos si pudiera ya lo hubiera logrado con Vegeta"

"No, aunque se reuniera un ejército sería inútil luchar directamente contra Buu"

"¿Qué sugieren entonces?"

Todos voltearon al oír una voz fría y cortante…Flash y John la conocían bien, también sabían quién era el único capaz de encontrarlos aun en Apokolips.

"Sal de ahí Bats"

De un pilar oscuro un hombre cubierto por una capa negra transfigurada y una máscara con cuernos o orejas negras largas salió lo que más destacaba eran sus temibles ojos blancos sin pupilas. Los mas asombrados eran Piccolo y Dende, como Piccolo estaba hablando con Goku sobre Buu no se percato del Ki del humano.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí humano?"

"Simple…el dispositivo de los nuevos dioses en la oreja de Flash, seguí los datos y logre usar los tele portadores para llegar a este lugar".- Piccolo se asombro de que por primera vez un humano sin poderes se le haya metido en el templo sin que lo detectara.-"Ahora, por mi parte he informado a Waller para que le avise a las fuerzas armadas mundiales…sé que no podrán contra Buu…pero podrán distraerlo el tiempo suficiente como para evacuar las ciudades"

"Pierdes el tiempo niño rico"

Batman se asombro que el hombre de verde con turbante supiera su nombre pero lo puso fuera de su mente.

"Yo también se de ti, eres el tipo que destruyo la plataforma hace unos años en el torneo mundial de artes marciales numero 23, luego también esta el hecho de que físicamente te pareces a King Piccolo, el rey demonio de cuando yo era un niño. También grabe tu batalla con el criminal espacial Raditz y sus cómplices Vegeta y Nappa con mis satélites""

"Mi padre era el rey demonio, yo sé de ti por que solía ser una deidad terrestre. Bah hiciste bien tu tarea y que"

Batman y Piccolo se miraron fijamente estudiándose ambos, la capa negra y blanca casi se cruzaron por el viento.

"Discúlpeme por interrumpirlos a los dos…pero tengo hambre".-ante esto los demás cayeron estilo anime.

En un planeta muy lejano.

El viento corrió y cuatro seres con súper poderes aparecieron siendo luego curados por Kibito por orden de Shin, una vez curados Shin procedió a explicarles lo ocurrido.

"Por eso quiero que entrenen con la espada zeta y al armadura solar kryptoniana de Rao"

"¿Qué?...quiere que ellos usen la espada zeta…y la armadura solar…de Rao…pero eso fue un regalo de los dioses de Krypton a los supremos kaiosamas…ningún kaiosama o kryptoniano pudo usarla..."

"Kal El es descendiente de Rao, estoy seguro de que podrá usarla…además quiero que le enseñes a sentir y usar el ki eso lo hará el doble de fuerte con mucha suerte tendrá el mismo nivel que el señor Goku y el señor Vegeta en eso que ellos llaman Super Saiyan 2, y con respecto a Gohan el tiene una voluntad de acero"

"Muy bien el kryptoniano por ser descendiente de Rao podría usar la armadura cósmica…podría usarla pero Gohan…no podrá con la espada zeta"

"Ya lo veremos Kibito…señor Kent…la armadura se encuentra en ese lago".-le señalo un lago bien grande a lo lejos en el sur de este planeta donde el sol iluminaba el agua.-"Gohan tu síguenos"

Gohan, Shin y Kibito partieron a vuelo en dirección diferente de Clark quien se sumergió en el agua.

Gohan por su parte miro una espada clavada en lo alto de una montaña acompañado del supremo kaiosama y Kibito.

"Esta es la espada zeta…se dice que quien logre sacarla será el ser más poderoso del universo"

"Eso me suena a un cuento"

Gohan intento sacarla pero le costó mucho incluso cayendo boca abajo por el esfuerzo, Clark tampoco le estaba yendo bien que digamos encontró la caja con lo que el supuso la armadura pero aunque logro sacarla cuando trato de salir el agua se cristalizo y no lo dejaba salir.

"Solo aquel que quiera usar la armadura para la justicia y no para la violencia egoísta podrá tener la armadura de uno de los dioses más poderosos de todo el universo"

Gohan se transformo en súper saiyan 2 y con gran esfuerzo saco la espada incluso yendo tan lejos como para destruir la montaña.

"Escúchame Rao soy Kal El de Krypton…necesito esta armadura para poder…un demonio llamado majin buu…"

"Majin Buu…el mismo majin buu creado por el mago Bibidi…entiendo es algo serio la verdad…y veo que no mientes…pero si usas la armadura debes hacerlo con fines justos"

"Lo hare…lo prometo"

"No lo prometas hazlo"

Superman golpeo el agua y a pesar de que le resistía el puño de acero su voluntad y valor le impidieron desistir.

("Por Lois y por los que dependen de mi debo lograrlo")

"Eso es lo que yo quería escuchar"

La armadura solar se desprendió y voló hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Superman, en si era similar a su traje salvó que los pantalones cortos desaparecieron, su traje se volvió armadura y un escudo con espada se instalo en su espalda, el agua salió volando formando una torre de agua muy grande.

"Esto esta fuera de mi imaginación como puede ser que dos mortales puedan hacer lo que ningún supremo kaiosama logro en 15 generaciones"

En la Tierra.

("Jajá…habitantes de la Tierra, me presento soy el mago Babidi y este es mi monstruo Majin Buu, queres saber la ubicación de tres individuos").-la imagen de Piccolo, Gote y Trunks apareció en las mentes de los terrícolas.-("Si me los entregan dejare que le Tierra y sus habitantes sigan vivos como parte de mi nuevo imperio…pero si se niegan…bueno Majin Buu")

Buu destruyo una ciudad oculta en las montañas con solo soplar lo que asombro incluso a los héroes y villanos más poderosos del planeta.

"Oh no…iré a traer a todos al templo sagrado lo más rápido posible…Piccolo dile a Trunks telepáticamente que vaya a buscar el radar del dragon"

"Flash, Linterna Verde, vayan a la Atalaya e informen a los demás de lo que ocurre…este es nivel omega 100"

"Ni que lo digas Bats"

"Ustedes consigan su radar…nosotros trataremos de ganar tiempo"

Babidi había obtenido los nombres de nuestros amigos pero mato al empleado del torneo por no decirle la ubicación, aunque si lo consiguió de una fuente anónima a la que amenazo de callarse.

("Muy bien…capital del oeste tu serás nuestro siguiente objetivó")

En el templo Sagrado.

Goku había reunido atodos en el lugar, los más tristes eran Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Milk y Videl por las muertes. Goku ordeno a Trunks ir a buscar las esferas del drago.

En el océano.

Majin Buu se movía a altas velocidades súper sónicas aunque podía ir más, cuando para de pronto.

"¿Qué pasa majin buu?"

"Hola"

Babidi miro al Saiyan que había aparecido.

"Eres tú"

"Así que él es a majin buu"

"Así es, Vegeta murió y fue vencido fácilmente por Majin Buu".

"Vegeta y yo no sabíamos el poder de Buu…pero aunque sé que no puedo vencerlo, lo entretendré"

Majin Buu no entendía muy bien pero sonrió ante la idea de medir su fuerza con alguien fuerte además le caí mejor que el hombre rubio gruñón casi tan bien como el hombre de capa roja.

"Muy bien aquí voy"

Goku se transformo en súper Saiyan nivel 2 y miro a Buu.

¿Podrá Goku realmente enfrentarse a Majin Buu aun cuando Vegeta no pudo derrotarlo? ¿Qué tan fuerte se habrán vuelto Gohan y Superman?

Esta historia continuara…

Nota: otro capítulo largo pero ahora si vamos a lo serio, bueno con respecto a Batman en la plataforma celeste, bueno es Batman no es de extrañar que descubra lo que descubra con lo que tiene a mano, mas si es del universo de Bruce Timm que incluso viejo en Batman del Futuro aun era un gran detective.

Si Superman tendrá ahora el mismo nivel que Goku y Vegeta en el nivel 2, no se quejen si después de todo Goku en el nivel 3 le gana al nivel 2, no pretendo que Supes largue rayos como los guerreros z pero que tenga un nuevo súper sentido, no veo por qué no, de hecho lagunas versiones de Supes antes tenían varios sentidos después de su muerte y en la Edad de Plata antes de que se los sacaran.

Leí en un comic donde Superman enfrenta una deidad de su planeta que le reconoce como un descendiente de Rao a la familia de Kal El y Jor El y si la caja de armadura me baso en los caballeros del zodiaco o Saint Seiya.


	12. Chapter 12

New Dragon Ball DC Universe Chapter 12

Súper Goku 3 vs. Majin Buu Gordo.

Goku había aparecido frente a Buu y Babidi, Buu parecía no importarle pero a Babidi le molestaba que alguien se interpusiera en su camino. Goku sintió que el ki de Trunks se estaba moviendo, por lo que para sorpresa de los dos villanos el Saiyan volvió a su estado normal.

"Volviste a tu estado normal, ¿te resignaste?"

"No Buu, noto que al igual que nosotros te gusta luchar, quiero mostrarles a los dos de la manera más fácil la transformación del súper saiyan"

"¿Eres un súper saiyan? ¿Qué es eso?"

"A nosotros no nos interesa eso"

"Vamos no digas eso pongan atención".- Goku volvió a transformarse pero esta vez en el nivel 1.-"Esta es la trasformación normal del súper saiyan podríamos llamar a esta forma el súper saiyan 1 Full Power".- Buu asentía ante esto.-"y después esta la transformación que supera los poderes del súper saiyan ordinario".- Goku volvió a transformarse no muy diferente que antes solo que más fuerte y con destellos eléctricos en su aura.-"Esta es la transformación del súper saiyan 2 full power admito que es muy poderosa"

"Bah…esas transformaciones no significan nada para nosotros"

"Y después…"

En el templo Sagrado.

"Hará una transformación que supere los poderes del súper saiyan 2"

"Estas bromeando Goku es imposible superar ese poder"

En la Atalaya.

Espacio Orbital Estados Unidos.

"Señor el poder del Saiyan conocido como Goku esta incrementándose a niveles que superan los de Superman y el tal Gohan hace unas horas".- decía un técnico a Batman y el detective marciano.

"¿Qué clase de raza son los Saiyan?"

"No lo sé, pero parece que es bueno tenerlos de aliados"

De vuelta donde estaba Goku.

El mar se estaba agitando debajo suyo, el viento se movió generando tornados gigantescos y ventiscas que enviaron a volar arboles así se generaron terremotos por la energía que salía expulsada.

"Es la transformación que superara la transformación del súper saiyan fase 2…Haaaaaaaa"

El planeta Tierra estaba prácticamente como bailando por los terremotos, tsunamis, venticas, onda sónicas que destrozaban las ventanas de ciudades como Metropolis, Jump City, la ciudad del oeste al estar más cerca, Gotham City, la ciudad del sur, el templo sagrado, hasta la atalaya se mostraba con tensiones por la cantidad de energía que causo que algunos monitores estallaran, era como si la ira divina finalmente hubiera llegado Babidi era arrojado varios metros atrás mientras que Majin Buu se mantenía firme aunque intrigado y con su capa purpura agitándose por el viento generado por la transformación de Goku.

En el Otro Mundo.

"Detente Goku, si haces esa transformación tu estancia en la Tierra se hará más corta"

En el Planeta Supremo.

Gohan blandía al poderosa espada zeta mientras que KIbito y Superman meditaban en una montaña donde curiosamente un sol amarillo pegaba fuerte para Kibito y Superman eso no era nada, según Shin en esta montaña los dioses aprendían a sentir el ki en cuestión de días y ya que Gohan y Superman superan o están al mismo nivel que ellos seria pan comido, por supuesto Gohan ya sabía sentir el ki por lo que Superman estaba desde que saco la armadura en esa posición. Aquí unos días equivalían unos 100.000 años terrestres, por lo que el sentido ki de Clark empezó a mejorar en tan solo un día ya que estaba prestando atención.

Gohan de pronto paro por una extraña sensación.

"Qué raro…creí que estaba sintiendo el ki de mi papa…pero creo que es mi imaginación"

"Si, es de tu padre este ki"

"Esto ya esta fuera de mi imaginación…cómo puede el poder de una persona llegar hasta este planeta tan lejano"

En el planeta Oa.

Los guardianes estaban asustados e intrigados, ya habían sido informados que Majin Buu quien hace millones de años causo tanta destrucción y casi mato a todos los supremos kaiosamas había regresado, pero el poder que sentían era asombroso y Ganthet el único guardián con emoción sonrió.

El pensaba si el que estaba liberando esta energía era un Saiyan, en el pasado una raza más peligrosas y una de los peores enemigos del cuerpo de linternas verdes, habían mantenido una guerra contra el imperio de King Cold por mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya no existían y el Saiyan conocido como Vegeta había destruido las bases restantes de Freezer mientras que los linternas verdes habían arrestado a los ex miembros de la organización intergaláctica del comercio de planetas.

Increíble como un planeta tan simple como la Tierra brindaba tan buenas influencias, había oído del anterior kamisama y el kaiosama del norte como el Saiyan Goku había logrado derrotara Freezer en el planeta Namek cuando en esa época John Stewartt fue enjuiciado injustamente como parte de una artimaña de los cazadores. Pero Goku inspiraba algo, mientras que Superman inspiraba valor y voluntad, Goku inspiraba una emoción por ahora prohibida: la esperanza. Y nadie entre los guardianes del universo conocía más de esa emoción que Ganthet y por alguna razón sonrió.

Parte desconocida entre este universo y New Earth DC.

El Espectro miraba las perturbaciones cósmicas del universo en el que recién había estado, ya conocía al legendario Goku, lo cierto es que en New Earth ocurrió la historia de Dragón Ball pero hace millones de años antes de que tras la desaparición de Goku en este universo el Darkseid de este universo New Earth ataco el planeta devastándole, pero como no encontró la ecuación anti-vida decidió irse para esperar a otra época.

En otra dimensión infernal.

El antiguo kamisama oscuro de Azar se levanto de su trono de fuego, se había enterado por medio de su recipiente y portal que el terrible majin buu que sus superiores los malditos supremos kaiosamas que lo encerraron por tantos milenios no fueron capaces de volver a detenerlo.

No quería que otro monstruo se interpusiera en su dominación universal, el era un dios, un dios oscuro ahora con forma de demonio, pero un dios al fin y al cabo, por lo que al sentir este otro poder de un espíritu puro sonrió. Ya sabía cómo iba a terminar esta batalla, sus cuernos corona le permitieron ver ser un ex kamisama más con la magia oscura de Azar y esta dimensión donde también Garlick. Jr habitaba le daba ciertas ventajas al igual que Piccolo sabia lo bastante de este universo.

"Sera una pelea interesante. Sería un tonto sino la veo. Además podre aprender en caso de toparme con este nuevo héroe terrícola en algún futuro"

En la Tierra.

El brillo dorado se intensifico y Goku miro en su interior miles de estrellas verdes y blancas hasta que su poder se logro estabilizar, el brillo dorado volvió a un nivel básico.

Babidi volvió a abrir sus ojos y lo que vio lo asombro, al igual que la Liga de la Justicia y los Guerreros Z en el templo sagrado, pero no eran los únicos Trigón y Raven sintieron ese poder también y Trigón sintió miedo. Tenshinhan y Mr. Satán también habían tenido consecuencias por el terremoto generado.

"Esta es la transformación del súper saiyan 3".-Goku tenía el cabello largo dorado, las cejas desaparecieron y tenia mirada digna de un guerrero.

Goku golpeo a Buu seguido de una patada y le agarro del tentáculo de la cabeza golpeándole como a una bolsa de boxeo.

Los ciudadanos de la capital del oeste esperaban ansiosamente que este misterioso guerrero acabara con Majin Buu.

("No sé quien seas pero acaba con Majin Buu")

("Si enséñales a no meterse con el planeta Tierra")

A lo lejos Trunks aun estaba en el aire y paro al ver el poder que tenia Goku.

"No puedo creerlo…tal vez ese señor acabe sin problemas con Majin Buu"

En el combate Goku arrojo con todas sus fuerzas a Buu contra un edificio de abajo en la capital del oeste.

"No, Majin Buu"

Buu se repuso y lanzo varias esferas de energía múltiples que Goku desvió golpeándolas hacia arriba.

("Esa es la técnica de Vegeta…aprenda las técnicas de sus oponentes en muy poco tiempo")

Goku pateo a Buu enviándole lejos pero no esperaba que Majin Buu le agarrara con sus brazos estirándoles de manera muy parecida a Piccolo y tampoco que a una velocidad tremenda Buu le diera un cabezazo, seguido de un golpe en el rostro que le movió unos centímetros pero al volver a girar su cara de frente Goku lucia sin ningún daño aparente.

Se dieron golpes a pura velocidad ferozmente en un violento intercambio de golpes a súper velocidad, Goku demostraba una superior habilidad y experiencia pero no evito que Buu lo estuviera atrapando como arenas movedizas con su estomago, pero afortunadamente se libero de esto con una buena explosión de energía dejando aplanado a Buu.

En el planeta Supremo.

Ni Gohan y Superman podían creer que un poder de esta magnitud llegara hasta este lejano planeta.

Clark por otra parte miro sus manos y se dio cuenta de que ahora podía sentir su poder, su ki era increíble como el poder corría por sus venas, era impresionante, Gohan lo sentía también.

(No puedo creerlo…ese es el ki de Superman es tan poderoso como mi padre y Vegeta en el nivel 2, no quizás aun mas supongo que estará en el nivel súper saiyan 2 full power)

En la Tierra.

Trunks finalmente por una llamada telefónica a encontrado al radar del dragón y volvió al templo sagrado de kamisama, cosa que Goku noto.

"Kame…hame…haa".- Goku disparo un enorme rayo azul que atravesó a Majin Buu.

"No, Majin Buu"

Buu se reconstruyo y coloco sus manos en una pose muy conocida por Goku, quien lo veía impresionado, un rayo rosado similar al azul de Goku salió disparado, nuestro héroe lo desvió hacia una zona muy lejana pero la explosión les hizo moverse por el viento que genero.

(El ki de trunks a empezado a moverse…muy bien ya es suficiente)

El cabello de Goku volvió a su estado normal y el aura dorada desapareció.

"Oye…porque volviste a la normalidad…es muy divertido luchar contigo"

"Para mí es todo un honor…pero te prometo que dentro de tan solo 3, no, 2 días un guerrero muy poderoso aparecerá, por eso te pido de la manera más atenta que no sigas destruyendo mas ciudades"

"A nosotros no nos interesa"

"Que lastima…y yo que esperaba darle una buena pelea a Majin Buu…Babidi cuando vayas al otro mundo…le pediré a Emmasama que te envié al infierno"

Con esto terminado, Goku desapareció de su vista.

"Majin Buu eres un estúpido porque lo dejaste huir…eres un cabeza hueca"

Buu escuchaba y se estaba enfureciendo, después de todo el trabajo que hacía para Babidi este le reprochaba, pero sonrió y con la mano le indico al mago oscuro que se acercara.

"Señor Babidi, tengo una idea"

"Un tonto como tu…bueno la escuchare no más"

Eso toco un nervio y Buu lo agarro a una gran velocidad del cuello.

"La idea es esta…si yo lo mato ya no podrá encerrarme con su hechizo…muerte"

Buu sujeto bien a Babidi y sin esfuerzo le voló la cabeza sin piedad saliendo sangre volando.

Majin Buu ha matado a Babidi ¿Qué será de la Tierra ahora?

Esta historia continuara…

Nota: como les pareció este capítulo, bueno, parece ser que todas las deidades del universo Dc y Dragon Ball estuvieron atentas a esta batalla. Con respecto a al planeta supremo y los 100.000 años, bueno estuve pensando si en los planetas de los kaiosamas normales unos equivalen a mil años terrestres, en este supremo planeta debe equivaler aun mas, ¿no les parece?

Además el planeta supremo, tiene el merecido titulo supremo por haber soportado una gran cantidad de daños y no volar con los ataques de Goku y Buu.

Si, también puse que en New Earth Goku y compañía existieron hace millones de años, el espectro sintió la batalla y esta ansioso por ver los resultados.


	13. Chapter 13

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe Chapter 13

Una Nueva Alianza.

La Muerte de un Héroe y la nueva recluta.

En el templo sagrado

Goku había regresado luego de haber luchado brevemente con Majin Buu, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a otros tipos disfrazados además del hombre de negro que ya había visto, en total unos 6 o 7, además de una mujer afroamericana con un traje formal y algo con peso pero con una mirada seria comparable a la de Piccolo y el Murciélago.

"¿Qué ocurrió aquí mientras no estaba?"

"Pues ni bien la Liga de la Justicia vio tu batalla contra ese monstruo mágico llamado Majin Buu, decidimos que era hora de conocernos un poco más".-contesto un hombre en un traje rojo y un raya amarillo en el pecho se notaba alegre a pesar de la situación.

"Además después de que logre venir aquí anticipe que sería necesario unir fuerzas para hacer frente a ese demonio, es obvio que ni la liga ni ustedes pueden contra ese sujeto conocido como Majin Buu".-puntualizo Batman sin cambiar de posición.

"Esto no es un juego de súper héroes y súper villanos niño rico"

"Eso lo sabemos Namek"

Goku se quedo mirándolos algunos tenían un ki similar al de Gohan como Súper Saiyan 2, otros eran simples humanos quizás más fuerte o igual que Mr. Satán, pero todos tenían una voluntad de no irse del lugar.

"Esta bien Piccolo…no siento el ki maligno en ninguno de ellos…tampoco lo sentí en Superman"

"Disculpen…pero permítanme recordarles que hay un monstruo con súper poderes sueltos y el presidente de los estados unidos espera una respuesta de cómo hacer frente a esta amenaza"

"Momento, ahora que Babidi ha muerto tal vez podamos solucionar este problema sin tantas dificultades…razonar con Buu"

"Razonar con Majin Buu… ¿estás loco Piccolo?".-exclamo Krillin.

"Recuerda que a los androides numero 17 y 18 de nuestra época, también creíamos que eran malas personas pero al final resultaron ser gente que era inocente y terminaron ayudándonos bastante… ¿olvidan el sacrificio de numero 16"

Al escuchar esto, los que conocían al antiguo androide bajaron las cabezas pues recordaban al androide 16 quien fue creado para asesinar a Goku, pero murió intentado detener a uno de sus hermanos androides y murió como un verdadero héroe.

"Ah…Majin Buu ha llegado a América en la ciudad conocida como Jump City"

Estados Unidos.

Jump City.

El puente principal y la bahía estaban destruidos algunos villanos que no querían perder su vida como los miembros de la colmena intentaron usar sus poderes para detener a Majin Buu junto con los policías y el ejército pero el monstruo sin esfuerzo y como si fuera un juego los elimino muy fácilmente.

Buu estaba como patinando mientras resistía las balas de soldados, algunos esperaban que Superman viniera a luchar contra el demonio o la liga de la justicia, un soldado disparo un misil de Lexcorp pero Buu solo lo sujeto.

"Oh…esto es suyo".-como si no entendiera que habían intentado matarlo Buu les devolvió misil causando una buena explosión.

Un soldado se arrastraba lejos para alcanzar su vehículo y pedir ayuda por radio, Buu le miro extrañado y por instinto como si creyera que fuera un juego le alcanza la radio.

"Toma".- el soldado lo agarro.

"Gracias".-luego al ver quién era el que le ayudo se horrorizo.-"Oh no…auxilio Majin Buu esta Jump City"

Majin Buu cambio de expresión y pateo al soldado hacia arriba.

"Yo solo quería ayudarte en ese juego…pero no me simpatizas"

De pronto un rayo azul desvió la esfera rosada y un objeto se incrusto en la cabeza de Buu, el cual miro intrigado antes de que el objeto estallara en una explosión del tamaño de un edificio bien alto.

"Si, viejo lo vencimos"

"Chico Bestia, en serio piensas que Majin Buu quien le dio una golpiza a Superman y a un Saiyan será derrotado por algo tan simple"

"Oh vamos Cyborg"

"Cyborg tiene razón Chico Bestia, hay que tomarse con seriedad a este tipo, como si lucháramos contra Trigón"

De pronto un ruido se oyó y los escombros volaron por los cielos, Majin Buu movió el cuello y miro a los tres adolescentes.

En el templo sagrado.

"Al aparecer los adolescentes que vencieron a ese cretino de Trigón están luchando contra Majin Buu"

"¿Qué?... ¿creen poder derrotarlo?".-exclamo Yamcha, Batman solo le miro fríamente lo que le hizo callarse.

"Yo mismo entrene a Robin…no es ningún novato, el sabe que no pueden vencer a Buu…solo intentan distraerlo mientras que los sobrevivientes escapan"

"Entonces iré".- dijo John.

"Pero te matara"

"Basta Shayera, soy el linterna verde del sector 2814 y es mi obligación defender esta galaxia entera"

"Pero"

"Es mi deber".- Shayera y John se despidieron con un beso profundo.

"No vayas a morirte, después de esto te tocara invitarme a comer"

"Cuenta con ello".

"Esperen…primero déjeme decirles que conozco una técnica que podrá ayudarnos a vencer a Majin Buu"

Todos prestaron atención como Goku explico la técnica de la fusión, la cual permitiría a dos seres formar a un nuevo y poderoso individuo, Piccolo dio su testimonio ante las miradas incrédulas de la liga y los guerreros z, aunque dudaron con los pasos ridículos de la fusión.

("En serio esa es una técnica…esperaba más del legendario Goku")

"Bueno voy a ir a buscar a esos titanes antes de que sea tarde"

Jump City.

Chico Bestia yacía inconsciente en lo alto de una azotea con raspones y su ropa rota, Robin estaba evitando los brazos de extensión de Buu mientras que Cyborg disparaba desde un lugar bien recubierto desde lo alto de un edificio el plan era arrastra a Buu hasta la torre de los titanes.

"Ya me canse de este juego".- Buu soltó energía que mando a volar a todos, pero los dos titanes fueron rescatados por dos chicas volando una con cabello rojo y energía verde y la otra era una figura encapuchada con energía negra.

Robin vio que Chico Bestia no estaba había desaparecido, pero puso fuera de su mente lo que ocurría sabia que Buu tenía que ser eliminado.

"No Bestia…eso es todo monstruo eres historia"

"Star, Raven llévennos hacia la torre"

Robin miro a Cyborg quien asintió.

"Oye tu…bola de cebo, gordo"

De la cabeza de Buu salieron humos de enojo por el insulto.

"Ustedes me llamaron Gordo…los hare pedazos"

La llegando a la Torre notaron como Buu los seguí a toda velocidad, pero sonrieron y no evitaron que Buu los embistiera pero lograron aterrizar en el suelo mientras que Buu cayó dentro de la Torre T.

"Ahora Cyborg"

"Lamento hacer esto pero el mundo lo necesita".- Cyborg acciono un dispositivo y el edificio voló en una gigantesca explosión que envió lejos a los cuatro titanes y cubrió una gran parte de la ciudad afortunadamente ya había huido.

En el templo sagrado.

Goku había mostrado el nivel 3 a Trunks y Goten para que estos accedieran a aprender a hacer la fusión y derrotar a Majin Buu, los miembros de la liga y los guerreros z estaban asombrados por la energía del Saiyan. Desafortunadamente Uranai Baba informo que debido a eso su estancia en la Tierra había finalizado.

"Yo no quiero que te vayas papito".- decía Goten.

"Goten me gustaría quedarme, yo ya estoy muerto, mi obligación en este plano a terminado…pero quiero que me prometas que cuidaras de la Tierra, tu madre y que lograras hacer la fusión"

"Disculpe Sr. Goku".- dijo Videl al Saiyan.-"Yo tengo la sensación de que Gohan no ha muerto, no puedo explicarlo pero sencillamente se que no esta muerto".

"Y por favor si ves a Superman, dile que no importa lo que esté haciendo que encuentre la manera de venir para arreglar las cosas".-dijo Flash.-"¿Qué?...aunque sea más rápido que Superman, no tengo la fuerza como para vencer a Buu"

"Si, adiós a todos…los veré cuando hayan muerto"

En Jump City.

Los titanes descansaban en una parte que no estaba destruida mirando las ruinas de la ciudad mientras que la ceniza y el fuego caían en el agua.

"Parece ser que lo logramos…ese dispositivo estaba diseñado para reducir objetos a partículas hasta desaparecer…además ataca el cerebro del individuo por lo que el factor curativo de Buu no le servirá de mucho"

"Oh dios, en mi mundo oí de los terribles poderes de Majin Buu, siempre creí que eran leyendas, pero hoy vi su poder"

"Pero que paso con la gente ¿cómo huyeron tan rápido?"

Robin y Cyborg sonrieron entre ellos y respondieron cuando un topó verde apareció y se transformo en un chico verde.

"Habíamos pensado en atraer a Buu hacia la torre mientras que Chico Bestia evacuaba la ciudad lo más rápido posible, en el momento de la explosión de Buu el salió huyendo por debajo del suelo a toda velocidad"

"Pero… ¿y nosotras?"

"Sencillo Star, en caso de que no resultara ustedes podrían servir como segunda línea de defensa en caso de que Buu nos matara o termináramos cansados"

"Oh ya veo"

De pronto una ventisca se vio y Majin Buu emergió sin daño aparente mas que su capa purpura, los titanes estaban asombrados, Starfire lanzo rayos de energía que impactaron en Buu causando que estallaran en su cuerpo pero eran como simples brizas para Buu quien solos soplo levemente un poderoso tornado que atrapo a la heroína casi asfixiándole pero un ataque de magia oscura con varios escombros que cayeron sobre Majin Buu lo sacaron de la concentración en el ataque , Buu solo expulso leve energía que envió a los titanes a volar lejos a un rio cercano.

"Bueno fue un juego muy divertido…ustedes son divertidos"

Buu voló lejos como creyendo que debía terminar con la pelea, los titanes cerraron sus ojos habían hecho lo que sabían cuando el ataque nunca llego, abrieron sus ojos y vieron como una cuerda verde en los tobillos de Buu le hicieron caer al suelo desde una gran altura donde le estaba preparada unas cuantas bombas dejadas por el ejército en la ciudad durante el ataque de Buu.

"Alto Majin Buu soy el linterna verde del sector espacial 2814, estas arrestado"

Buu se levanto confundido por la palabra.

"Oye… ¿Qué significa arrestado?"

John cayó estilo anime en el suelo por la torpeza de su oponente, pero se repuso.

"Significa que te voy a encerrar"

"Encerrar…como lo hacían Bibidi y Babidi…no quiero"

Buu lanzo miles de rayos de energía que John golpeo hacia arriba con un bate de color verde hacia arriba, Buu golpeo el bate y soltó un rayo de energía rosado que choco contra un rayo de energía verde intenso iluminando el cielo.

Al disiparse la luz, Buu miraba en todas partes mientras que John se ocultaba detrás de una columna casi destruida el ataque tomo más de lo que él hubiera imaginado, tenía que pensar en una estrategia.

"Oye tu bola de grasa rosada"

Una chica alada con cabello anaranjado o rojo le golpeo con una maza de estilo medieval pero que largaba destellos eléctricos, Majin Buu salió disparado hacia el aeropuerto de Jump City destruyendo la entrada.

Shayera miro a John que estaba algo sorprendido.

"¿Qué haces aquí?...es peligroso"

"Mi arma repele la magia recuerdas John"

Un rayo rojo corrió hacia ellos hasta detenerse de pronto con una linterna de color verde.

"Necesitaras más poder"

John miro la linterna y coloco el anillo para hacer el juramento.

"En el día mas brillante, en la noche más oscura. Ningún mal escapara de mi vista, que aquellos que adoran el mal, teman de mi poder. La Luz de Linterna Verde"

Una intensa luz brillo en el lugar, John aun conservaba mucha energía pero en situaciones extremas era necesario tomar medidas extremas y su cuerpo brillo como una supernova.

Majin Buu se paro con la cara algo dolorida, por primera vez no una persona sino un objeto le había lastimado y miro ansiando pelear con un verdadero oponente.

"Flash llévate a los titanes, Shayera por favor vete"

"John, haremos esto juntos, por favor déjame ayudarte"

John miro a Shayera la amaba intensamente pero no podía dejar que sacrificara su vida, recordó lo que Vegeta hizo con los pequeños Goten y Trunks.

"Shayera ya que será nuestra última batalla, déjame abrazarte"

Shayera hizo lo que le indico y no vio como John le golpeo en la nuca dejándola desmayada antes de que Fladh la recogiera, miro a Buu y le dijo a Flash.

"Fue un verdadero placer haber corrido junto contigo velocista…por favor llévatela…quizás podamos volverá correr en el mas allá"

Flash miro a su amigo y quería decirle algo pero se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio, por lo que salió corriendo con la chica thanagariana desmayada.

"Adiós John y Buena suerte. Con las esferas te reviviremos"

Majin Buu los vio y se disponía a seguirles.

"Espera Buu…yo acabare contigo"

Buu lanzo un rayo pero yo John lo eludió y se acerco de frente a Buu, donde saco una maza electrificada.

"Gracias Shayera…fuera de voluntad estalla hacia el infinito".-un rayo verde gigantesco salió impactando en la maza que se autodestruyo creando una explosión que ilumino toda lo que quedaba de Jump City con un brillo verde y electrificado que ese expandió en el cielo.

En el templo sagrado.

"Linterna Verde dio su vida por cumplir con la misión con eso se gano mi respeto"

"John tiene mi admiración por haber luchado contra Buu a pesar de las circunstancias"

Lugar del combate.

John estaba como estatua blanca que empezó a desmoronarse salvo el anillo, que se desprendió del cuerpo.

"Linterna Verde del sector espacial 2814 fallecido empezando la búsqueda de sustituto"

Mientras que el anillo voló, Buu, su cuerpo a la mitad se reconstruyó había estado precavido por el arma y coloco una barrera.

En el templo sagrado.

Videl había estado preocupada por Gohan, ella sabía que Gohan estaba aun vivo, pero ella quería ayudar, quería encontrarlo, ella nunca se echaba para atrás ella encaraba los miedos.

De pronto una luz se intensifico era verde y antes de que se diera cuenta un anillo de poder verde estaba en su dedo de la mano derecha mirándolo.

"Videl tienes una gran capacidad para superar un gran miedo…bienvenida a los Green Lanterns Corps…o cuerpo de linternas verdes"

"¿Qué le ocurrió a Videl?"

"Ella fue elegida para ser un linterna verde".- respondieron Batman y el detective marciano.

"No me sorprende, Videl posee un requisito fundamental: la fuerza de voluntad"

En el Otro Mundo.

Goku había entrado en el palacio de Emmasama, quien estaba ocupado muy ocupado con las almas que fueron asesinadas por Majin Buu, le había preguntado por su hijo Gohan y un kryptoniano llamado Superman.

"Déjame ver, Gohan tu hijo no aparece en mi lista y en cuanto a Kal El es casi tan famoso como tu Goku, habría oído de él ni bien entro por la puerta, Superman y su liga de la justicia derrotaron a un ex colega mío Lord Hades hace unos años"

Emmasama también le explico que Dabura había sido enviado a este lugar, pero ya que el mundo oscuro y Apokolips eran muy parecidos a su infierno, le envió al cielo para que fuera alegre. Goku estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea y salto alegremente, cuando sintió el ki de Gohan y decidió tele transportarse.

En el planeta supremo.

Gohan practicaba con la espada zeta mientras que Superman entrenaba en un lago estando en el agua. Gohan casi le corta al cabeza a Goku que recién aparecia.

"Esto ya esta fuera de mi más profunda imaginación… ¿cómo puede una persona llegar hasta aquí?"

¿Podrá Videl controlar el anillo? ¿Majin Buu las tendrá difíciles en estados unidos?

Esta historia continuara…

Nota: bueno Videl posee una gran fuerza de voluntad y por eso quise hacerla una linterna verde, además gracias Gohan sabe elementos básicos del ki.

Ahora la liga y los guerreros z serán aliados, quise que John tuviera una muerte digna, a mi juicio es uno de los mejores linternas verdes.


	14. Chapter 14

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe

Goku vs. Superman

El Súper Kryptoniano y el antiguo Dios

Goku se había aparecido en el planeta Supremo luego de que casi Gohan le cortara la cabeza, Superman salió del lago se veía más poderoso que antes, el lago fortalecía a los supremos kaiosamas físicamente similar a los deportistas acuáticos el agua de este planeta mejoraba esos efectos, vio como Goku cargaba con esfuerzo la poderosa espada zeta.

"Vaya si es que pesada"

"Verdad que si…pesa muchas toneladas…y la armadura que consiguió Superman tampoco fue fácil de conseguir casi es cristalizado en el agua"

Goku miro al kryptoniano, no estaba ahora con su armadura, puesto que Shin y Kibito pensaron que si fortalecían a Clark sin la armadura, entonces cuando usara su armadura solar podría incrementar sus poderes a niveles nunca vistos, su poder estaba muy por encima del de Gohan y casi llegando al nivel 2 del Súper Saiyan.

Su mirada era ahora seria no era la misma que la que vio cuando Vegeta apaleo a Superman y Gohan, era la mirada de un guerrero serio y a Goku se le ocurrió una idea.

"Oye…quiero pelear contigo"

Esto llamo la atención de los presentes.

"Quiero ver cuánto has progresado…desde que vi tus poderes y tu enorme fuerza espere a luchar contigo"

Superman pensó ya había visto que Goku y Vegeta eran más fuertes que él en esa ocasión, lo que significaba que no había necesidad de contenerse y sería bueno ver que tan fuerte es ahora.

"Esta bien…será interesante vayamos a un lugar aislado"

Mientras que en la Tierra

Muchas de las ciudades ya habían sido destruidas, el ejército había intentado detener a Buu pero siempre lograba destruir a los soldados, algunos de los héroes más poderosos habían caído. Pero todavía quedaban las esperanzas en un héroe que la humanidad había proclamado como su héroe: Mr. Satán.

El héroe se dirigía a enfrentarse con Buu mientras que los periodistas salieron huyendo, el confiado héroe se acerco sigilosamente a la casa de Majin Buu, sin hacer ruido.

"Yo te destruiré Majin Buu, como osaste amenazar este bello planeta. Yo el gran Mr. Satán, te hare pagar"

"Hola"

El héroe se congelo y levanto la vista para ver como Buu le saludaba desde el techo.

Buu charlo con Mr. Satán, este le convenció de posar juntos para una foto, anuqué el campeón quería pruebas de haber ganado, el campeón le dio juegos de video, uno incluso estallo pero Buu resultó ileso.

"Me caes divertido, quisieras quedarte a vivir como mi sirvientes te hare una habitación".

"Si claro estaría bien".-pero refunfuño en su mente.

En el templo Sagrado

Videl estaba mirando su anillo de poder verde mientras que Piccolo y Batman discutían sobre qué medida proceder. La chica había sido aconsejada por Diana, Chica Halcón y Flash sobre el anillo ya que ellos habían luchado tanto tiempo junto a John que conocían los puntos básicos de ser un Green Lantern, una especie de policía galáctico y universal, había un linterna verde patrullando el universo por cada uno de los 3.600 sectores y en el sector cero estaba la gran batería central y el planeta Oa.

"Durante 3 millones de años los Green Lanterns Corps han luchado contra los criminales más peligrosos de todo este universo, el anillo sin embargo puede ser removido si el portador es indigno para usarlo, solo hay un linterna que se sepa que ha abusado de sus poderes: Siniestro, el uso el anillo de poder verde para sus fines antes de usar el anillo de poder amarillo"

"El verde simboliza la voluntad y el amarillo el miedo, ya veo que lindo anillo, un arma de la justicia"

"Así es Videl, de hecho Siniestro cree que él hace justicia la única diferencia es que Siniestro aplica las mismas cosas salvo que él decidió pasar al regla de no matar y desobedeció a los guardianes del universo. Fue detenido por Hal Jordán, linterna verde del sector 2814"

"Pero ¿John no era el linterna…"

"Así es, pero Hal Jordan fue elegido antes que Jon Stewart, murió intentando detener al pirata espacial Cooler, un Icen-Jinn, hermano del también pirata espacial Freezer hijos de una raza de conquista liderados por King Cold, un Icen-Jinn muy antiguo y poderoso, Cold era un dios planetario, fue el asistente del Guardián del Planeta Icen y lo mato mientras estaban en una misión, de ahí en más su familia uso los recursos de sus pueblos para invadir el universo. Solo tres cosas se le oponían al imperio de Cold, las linternas verdes, el imperio de Apokolips y el planeta Kriptón. Darkseid era un oponente muy inteligente y creó una guerra entre linternas y el imperio de Cold, mientras que Apokolips invadió el Planeta Icen con un rayo que destruyo su núcleo muriendo todos los Icen-Jinn salvo por King Cold y su familia. Pero dado que Darkseid se encuentra en una dimensión o galaxia a la que solo se puede acceder mediante el viaje híper espacial, Cold nunca pudo vengarse, el planeta Kriptón ya estaba condenado por la guerra civil y su sol rojo, así que solo quedaban los Green Lanterns Corps como amenaza"

"¿Freezer?...Gohan me conto de él… era un poderoso señor de la guerra…que destruía planetas, el cuerpo no podía hacer nada"

"Lo intentaron…pero Cold se enteró de las debilidades de los anillos de poder de alguna manera, además los linternas normales solo eran capaces de enfrentarse a soldados normales, eran linternas sin experiencia de manera de que solo quedaban los más fuertes que a pesar de todo eran superados en número"

En el planeta supremo.

Superman y Goku luchaban en el aire, dándose fuertes golpes, Clark había mejorado bastante su fuerza se incremento a un nivel comparable al Súper Saiyan 2 Full Power que estaba más arriba del 2 pero inferior al nivel 3. Goku estaba en el nivel 2 y contenía varios golpes qué eran muy rápidos y fuertes

Goku agarro el brazo de Superman y lo arrojo lejos no sin notar que Clark le sujeto del pie ya ambos salieron volando, Supereman conecto tres golpes y Goku una patada que el envió lejos cerca del borde del planeta donde estaba por debajo el otro mundo.

Se repuso y miro con su visión amplificada y su súper oído paro un golpe se empezó a dar un intercambio de súper golpes que redujeron algunas partes del suelo, el planeta retumbaba parecía que el aire fuera de papel o un tambor, se dieron un golpe ligero en el rostro que los separo.

("Como Superman aún es nuevo en el ki, no está acostumbrado a usar el ki, muy bien ahí viene")

Superman voló en picada y no esperaba que Goku le esquivara para luego darle un ataque energético el cual le dio en la espalda arrojándole contra unos centímetros de los dioses y Gohan no sin antes disparar un rayo de calor el cual destruyo un poco la camisa de Goku derribándole también.

Goku ahora estaba probando el filo de la espada zeta, había rebanado rocas gigantescas, ahora el supremo kaiosama estaba haciendo aparecer un cubo metálico muy duro el cual aseguraba que era el material más duro del universo y Goku lo arrojo contra Gohan. Para sorpresa de todos si bien la hoja paro el viaje del cubo, esta se partió a la mitad sorprendiendo y horrorizando a todos.

"Bueno ahora soy más ligero que antes, supongo que a eso se refería la leyenda"

"Si tienes razón Gohan"

"Ah pues entonces están muy equivocados"

Kibito y Shin voltearon para encontrar a un viejo dios kaiosama tranquilo que los miraba.

Mientras que en la Tierra

Goten y Trunks por habían logrado fusionarse tras fallidos intentos en Gotenks su estado fusionado, pero en vez de hacer caso decidieron salir a luchar contra Majin Buu.

"Esos enanos"

El anillo de Videl brillo y mostro un mapa global.

"Peligro en Gotham City estados unidos"

"Muy bien esto es por Gohan y por todos iré con este anillo a…"

"¡No¡".-exclamo Batman haciendo que todos le miraran.-" Gotham es mi ciudad soy su guardián, la defenderé yo mismo"

Videl recibió la mirada fría de Batman que hizo callar hasta a Piccolo (por su firmeza y voluntad más que nada) y asusto a Krillin. Videl se negó a hacer caso y le miro.

"No, ese monstruo está matando inocentes, mato a Gohan y quién sabe si no lo hará con el mundo sino lo paramos, por favor déjame ir"

Batman miro los ojos de la chica vio que no mentía y mostraba voluntad de superar su mirada fría, lo decía en serio y vio que no iba retroceder. Había estado impresionado cuando leyó hace unos años como la hija de Mr. Satán había decidido luchar por la justicia y a diferencia de su padre ella nunca alardeaba tanto.

Batman apretó un botón oculto en su cinturón, un jet negro salió a plena vista y le hizo una seña a Videl como indicándoles que lo siguiera.

"Si quieres ven y sígueme pero estorbes mi trabajo, harás lo que yo te diga jovencita"

Videl asintió y se subió con Batman al avión negro despegando pues no dominaba el poder de vuelo a estas alturas todavía.

Los miembros de la liga miraban impresionados esto, solo Superman o Diana habían tenido tal respeto por parte del murciélago.

("Wayne al igual que yo es un solitario, no aceptaría que la vida de alguien como Videl se sacrificara, Videl debió haberle hecho reflejar a el mismo por su voluntad y determinación de hacer justicia…increíble como los humanos son capaces de grandes cosas como esa")

Gotham City

Algunos pandilleros estaban haciendo grafitis en un muro en barrio muy cerrado, cuando un hombre rosado apareció. Al principio no parecía la gran cosa, después de toda esta ciudad tenia centenares de locos y un murciélago de 2 metros de altura escalando los muros de la ciudad.

Pero al verlo más de cerca se dieron cuenta que era un ser que no esperaban ver en este lugar.

"Es Majin Buu"

Los jóvenes sacaron revólveres y abrieron fuego más ninguna bala detenía a Buu, este acaba de permitir que Mr. Satán se quedara como su sirviente en su casa pero aun así continuo con la destrucción de varias ciudades. Buu soplo y con un fuego de energía rosada los pandilleros y parte del barrio volaron en pedazos.

Departamento de policía.

Gordon estaba mirando la situación no era la primera vez que hacían frente a situaciones así pero esta vez se trataba de un monstruo muy poderoso, miro la azotea y vio la señal apagada que algunos oficiales estaban a punto de prender.

"¿Qué esperan? Enciendan la señal"

James Gordon esperaba que el murciélago acudiera pues no sabía que tan poderoso seria Majin Buu y hasta dudaba de lo que pasaría, pues al igual que los demás seres de este planeta vio la batalla de Buu con el misterioso guerrero dorado en los cielos. No obstante Gordon había trabajado no solo con Batman sino con buena parte de sus compinches y sus aliados de la Liga de la Justicia y a diferencia de Asia que alababan a Mr. Satán, el nunca creyó que este hubiera ganado a Cell.

En el centro de la ciudad, era un zona destruida Buu ya había logrado barrer con gran parte de la zona Bullrock y Montoya se escondían junto con algunos policías detrás de un auto.

"Demonios donde está el murciélago cuando se lo necesita"

"Ya me canse jugar".- Buu soltó una ventisca que mando a volar a todos incluidos los coches de la policía por los aires.

Montoya ayudaba su colega levantarse.

"Alguien anoto la matrícula de….

Buu ahora estaba patinando sobre el agua destruyendo un crucero en la bahía gótica, cuando recibió un golpe seguido de otros tantos que lo arrojaron hacia el puerto destruyendo gran parte de este lugar.

"¿Quién me pego mientras jugaba?"

Buu miro a un joven parado sobre una parte del barco hundido, tenía un chaleco, pantalones blancos, cabello negro con algunas partes blancas o moradas.

"Pues yo el inigualable…no el grandioso y poderoso Gotenks"

En el planeta Supremo.

"Disculpe ¿Quién es usted señor?"

"Que quien soy…pues no te sorprendas cuando te lo diga…soy el antiguo kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones"

"**QUE".-****gritaron al unísono, los dioses.**

Increíble el supremo kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones ha regresado ¿podrán nuestros héroes hallar una forma de detener tanta masacre? ¿El antiguo dios podrá arrojar esperanza en tanta oscuridad?

Nota: en el próximo capítulo más detalles y peleas, así como una aparición de Luthor, Batman y Videl.

Darkseid es muy astuto, King Cold es un impaciente como Cooler y Freezer y nunca le ganaría a un genio táctico como Darkseid.

Por cierto coronadomontes leí tu mensaje y te aseguro que hare algo al respecto, con los villanos de DC. Agradezco a los que comentaron mi historia, lo hago con esmero y trabajo, me gustan ambas franquicias

Lo bueno de Dc y Dbz es siempre han sido muy adaptables para la época y las historias si les aprovecha correctamente.


	15. Chapter 15

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 15

La destrucción de Gotham city.

En el planeta Supremo

El antiguo dios fue atacado por Goku para comprobar si era tan fuerte, pero se molesto bastante, el miro a Gohan y Superman.

"Así que ese es el joven que saco la espada en la que el malvado Trigón me encerró y ese kryptoniano obtuvo la armadura de Rao, no es de extrañar porque el Espectro le tiene tanta estima a Superman en el multiverso y ese humano Batman"

Al oír eso Clark se sorprendió se confundió cosa que el antiguo kaiosama noto.

"Se supone que hay un Superman en cada universo y un Lex Luthor aunque no siempre comparten el mismo nombre o características, eso paso por que Prime y Alexander Luthor…".- el dios considero sus palabras y pensó atentamente.-"Miren solo deben saber que hay un Superman en cada universo y también existen versiones alternativas de Goku, el Espectro nos lo conto a los supremos de mi generación por medida de seguridad"

Superman y Goku se extrañaron en el multiverso podían haber versiones alternativas suyas, aunque Clark con su experiencia con los amos de la justicia no lo tomo tan extraño y Goku conoció a Trunks del futuro quien venia de una versión alternativa de tiempo diferente.

"En fin mi habilidad es poder sacar todo el poder oculto de una persona, ese chico Gohan pronto podrá convertirse en el ser mas poderoso del universo y acabar con su majin buu"

En la Tierra

Gotham City

Buu miraba a su oponente Gotenks al que despacho de unos golpes tras enojarse por que este le dijera gordo, Gotenks estaba incrustado en una pared con moretones y raspones, Buu estaba apunto a de disparar cuando unas cuchillas en forma de murciélago se incrustaron en su cabeza y largaron electricidad lo que lo mareo un poco antes de que las cuchillas estallaran. Buu miro y pudo ver como un hombre con capa negra, mascara y unos ojos blancos sin pupilas le miraban con una fría mirada parado sobre una parte del barco casi hundido.

Seguido de eso un guante verde le noqueo estrellándole contra unos edificios de la ciudad, que para suerte de Batman y Videl ya había sido evacuada hace varias horas por lo que no había necesidad de contenerse, Batí chica había insistido en ayudarle por radio a Bruce, pero este se negó rotundamente y le dijo que fuera con su padre y luego a la Atalaya de ahí seria mas fácil ver como pasaban las cosas.

Buu se repuso pero tuvo que volar para evitar unos disparaos de energía verde potenciados por el ki de Videl y miro como la chica se le venia encima con varios ataques pudieran parecer al azar pero lo cierto es que estaban bien colocados pero la velocidad de Buu era muy buena para eludir cada golpe.

("Videl esta luchando sin pensar, cegada por la muerte de Gohan, de esa manera jamás le ganara a Buu, además no sabe todo lo que tiene saber del anillo todavía")

Videl cayó al agua de un golpe, Buu iba a lanzar ataques cuando una cuerda negra le hizo mover hacia atrás y su ataque cayó en el agua lejana causando que se levantara como explosión.

"Suficiente Buu, Babidi no esta controlándote podemos solucionar esto sin lastimar a nadie, ríndete y cumple tu palabra de no atacar las ciudades, no ganaras nada con incitar a que salgan tus oponentes prometidos antes de tiempo"

Buu con poco trabajo estiro la cuerda y Batman fue garrado por este.

"Babidi no tiene nada que ver en esto, lo hago porque es un juego muy divertido"

"Pues ese placer será tu caída"

Batman coloco un aparato que Buu no noto pero de pronto un calor empezó a sentir en los brazos como si fuera un piquete fuerte de agujas para Buu y soltó al murciélago que rodo lejos antes de reponerse y mirar hacia atrás, cuando su capucha capto un ruido y miro arriba cientos de androides cayeron.

"Dejen esto a un verdadero héroe, a un lado murciélago"

"Luthor"

"Soy Lex Luthor para ti y agradece que estoy salvando el trasero"

"Guarda silencio Luthor, nunca creí decir esto pero puede que seas necesario para ayudarnos, debes de saber que Buu derroto a Superman"

Luthor le miro si deseaba matar a Superman, pero no que lo hiciera otro, vencerlo estratégicamente, no que un gordo mágico viniera e hiciera su trabajo.

"A un lado murciélago déjame esto a mi"

Los robots dispararon centenares de balas contra Buu, quien estaba recibiendo todo de lleno cubriendo le gran océano y agua góticos.

"Cuando acabe con Majin Buu verán quien es el verdadero héroe, no Superman, pagaras por haberte robado mi victoria"

Su robot lanzo un rayo al cerebro de Buu que cayo inerte y fue rodeado por una nube de polvo, Videl miro lo que paso.

"Nano robots que atacan el cerebro donde la regeneración se activa mediante ordenes del cerebro ellos están destruyendo su cerebro y por ende su regeneración se debilita lo que permite este ataque, Buu caerás por la mente mas grande del universo, harán estatuas en mi honor y no de ese imbécil de Mr. Satán"

Lo que Luthor no se daba cuenta es que Batman estaba recogiendo a Gotenks y poniéndolo en su jet oscuro, miro a Luthor a pesar de ser una escoria él no era el problema en estos momentos por lo que se acercó sigilosamente y lo agarro de la camisa.

"¿Qué haces Batman? Estoy apunto de ganar"

"No es así Lex mira"

Videl les señalo el polvo y humo Buu con una esfera salió rodeándole, los robots salieron a enfrentarle pero Buu arrojo una poderosa bola de energía que los destruyo uno a uno. Videl iba a lanzarse pero Batman la agarro.

"No controlas todavía ni tu poder de vuelo ni el anillo de poder, la misión era distraer a Buu para que la gente evacuara, misión cumplida."

"Pero, Gohan murió…"

"Videl aun eres joven pero no debes tener tu mente en eso, te distrae es una mala manera de honrar a tu amigo que murió por este planeta".- Batman sospechaba también que Gohan y Clark no murieron pero en estos momentos tenia que calmar a la chica luchadora.

Videl miro y vio que no quedaba nadie en la ciudad destruida era frustrante pero Batman tenia razón no podían ganarle a Buu bajo estas circunstancias, solo debían esperar.

Lex miraba y vio que no podía irse por alguna extraña razón, agarro su robot traje y voló lejos para sorpresa de ambos.

"¿Qué hace Luthor?"

Batman miro, sabía que Lex siempre había querido matar a Superman, pero porque estaba celoso de los poderes que este tenía para solucionar las cosas y en las pocas veces que obtuvo poderes kryptonianos Luhtor demostró que había querido moldear un mundo mejor bajo su imagen por lo que no miro atrás.

"Al igual que Vegeta Lex es algo orgulloso y no soportaba que Superman le opacara, en esta ocasión al ver que incluso muerto Superman le opaca e inspira él quiere hacer lo mismo. Luthor se sacrificara para que nosotros podamos escapar, se ha ganado mi respeto"

Buu los vio a Videl y Batman estando apunto de disparar pero un robot le golpeo empujándole atrás unos pocos metros, Lex Luthor miraba por mucho tiempo Superman, siempre Superman nunca Lex Luthor en fin miro al monstruo.

"Oye tu gordo prepárate para ser eliminado por la persona mas inteligente del planeta"

Buu se enojo y de cabeza salió humo.

"Tu me llamaste gordo, ahora te voy a apalear"

"Bueno fue una verdadera carrera entre nosotros Superman y al final yo termino haciendo tu trabajo…pues ni modo"

El robot agarro de la cintura a Buu y le aprisiono mientras que Lex sonreí, por fin el salvaría al mundo y no Superman, al fin la gente reconocería quien podía mejorar al mundo.

Una explosión cubrió el lugar y se extendió hasta llegar al cielo sacando de balance el vuelo del jet oscuro.

En el otro mundo.

El dios estaba haciendo una danza extraña alrededor de Gohan, lo que sorprendió un poco a los presentes incluso a los supremos.

"El ritual durara 5 horas, pero para liberar su poder oculto se necesitaran unas 20 horas mas"

"25 horas, bueno Gohan te dejo me voy a tomar una siesta"

Goku se fue tranquilo del lugar, mientras que Clark estaba mirando el baile extraño y noto porque se fue su amigo saiyan.

"A decir verdad con tanto entrenamiento y estos acontecimientos yo no tuve tiempo de seguir entrenando voy a ir a un lago por este planeta volveré dentro de unas 5 horas"

Superman se elevo a lo alto y se dirigió a un lago cercano.

("No me dejen con este loco").-pensaba Gohan.

En La Tierra

En los restos de Gotham City

Una masa se empieza a formar de color rosada y Majin Buu reaparece acto seguido salió volando hacia su casa.

En el Templo Sagrado

Piccolo regaño a los chicos una vez separados, por ser imprudentes, Batman miro a Videl que estaba en una esquina algo desanimada.

"¿Por qué estas asi?"

"No pude hacerle nada a Buu aun con este anillo potenciado por el ki"

"Videl aun no tienes la experiencia ni en el anillo ni tampoco con el ki, todos cometemos errores incluso yo mismo no la tuve fácil durante mis primeros años de lucha contra el crimen, siempre me anticipaba y luchaba con impaciencia pero el tiempo y las circunstancias me cambiaron, aprendí a superarme a pesar de los fracasos a seguir adelante"

"Pero…Gohan"

"Entiendo porque quieres luchar contra Buu, ser Batman es una venganza, un mal menor pudo haberme cambiado a mi, pero pude convertir esa sed de venganza en sed de justicia. Estoy seguro que tendrás otra oportunidad pero cuando ocurra eso debes estar mas preparada y lista, el anillo de linterna verde solo escoge a alguien con una voluntad muy grande capaz de superar sus miedos no hubiera elegido a alguien no valiente"

Videl miro a Batman notaba que lo decía en serio y sonrio parándose.

"Lo hare…mejorare y hare que Majin Buu tenga justicia por las muertes de Gohan y todos los que fueron injustamente asesinados por el y Babidi"

"Así se habla"

Videl continuo con su formación con el anillo meditando, mientras que Bulma se acercó a Batman, quería confirmar una sospecha.

"Disculpa…me parece que ya nos conocemos… ¿tu eres Bruce Wayne no es así?"

Batman miro a la mujer ya había escuchado que ella tenia una gran inteligencia, una Luthor versión femenina solo que sin intenciones de dominar al mundo. Tmabien sabía que Piccolo habiendo observado tanto tiempo la humanidad desde este lugar sabía sus identidades, normalmente no lo haría pero esta era una situación que necesitaba prioridad, además esta gente era buena ocultando la procedencia Saiyan ante el público.

Batman solo asintió secamente, a lo que Bulma con un gesto sonrió.

"Que lista que soy"

Batman miraba no sabia si Bulma era realmente una amenaza, con sus satélites él había seguido muy de cerca las acciones de los guerreros z, había visto como en muchas ocasiones se había ocultado de los enemigos a pesar de que ayudaba en cuestiones de tecnología.

Lo que nadie sospechaba era que dentro de poco la situación se complicaría a un mas.

¿Majin Buu será derrotado?¿Que pasara con Mr. Satán podrá este campeón sobrevivirá con Buu en su casa y que será de Gohan y su poder oculto?

Esta Historia continuara…

Nota: se preguntaran porque puse esto con Luthor, bueno si se fijan bien en algunas historias, efectivamente las pocas veces en que Luthor gano poderes de kryptoniano, se emocionaba cada vez que tenia este poder y demostraba que tenia celos por como Superman usaba estos poderes, muchas veces Luthor a soñado con tener los poderes de Clark para dominar al mundo. En la película All Star Superman Lex al obtener los poderes de kryptoniano comprende finalmente como es que Superman mira el mundo todo el tiempo.

Videl todavía no sabe manipular el poder del anillo, pero como dijo Batman es cuestión de aprendizaje y voluntad. Las explosiones de ki no era algo que ella dominaba realmente pues la cansaban mucho durante su entrenamiento con Gohan, pero puede canalizar el ki con el anillo para potenciar el poder. Es una idea que se me ocurrió para compensar la falta de rayos de ki en nuestra querida Videl.

Por cierto coronadomontes me gusto tu idea, Imperiex uno de los mas fuertes del universo Dc. Si embargo no será lo mismo como bien dijiste al existir también los guerreros z, pues si incluso Videl puede aprender a volar, sentir el ki y usarlo en 10 días nomas dado que según Gohan ella entrenaba toda su vida para un meta humano podría serle mas fácil, incluso Batman con todo lo que entrena lo dominaría en tan solo 3 días y me aparece buena idea, ya que Imperiex nunca apareció en la serie de la liga de la justicia ilimitada y hubiera sido genial ya que hacían muy buenas historias. Aunque yo esperaba usar a Superboy Prime el kryptoniano mas poderoso de todos los universos solo por debajo del Superman de la Edad de Plata y Superman One Millon. Bueno el antiguo kaiosama siempre mostro tener conocimientos que superaban a los de su predecesor, Shin, incluso este le dijo que era un bueno para nada a los dioses modernos, prueba de su superioridad es que con su ayuda se obtuvieron a Gohan místico, Vegetto y el nivel 4, hasta sabia que Buu y Gotenks luchaban en la habitación del tiempo, por que no sabría de las crisis infinitas que también ocurren en otras dimensiones.

Por cierto ojala que Disney nunca meta sus manos en Dc, ya su rival Marvel cayo, Disney me gustaba antes, donde antes había buenas series y películas en su canal ahora hay basura salvo algunas pocas, en lugar de tanto adquirir Disney debería tratar de explotar las series viejas y buenas que nunca finalizaron. Por suerte DC lleva años con Warner Brothers y estos han sabido usarlos correctamente, han tenido sus bajas y aciertos como todo el mundo pero lo han equilibrado bien. He visto la nueva serie Young Justice y la verdad en cuestión de animación Dc y Warner hacen un gran trabajo.


	16. Chapter 16

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 16

Majin Buu deja de matar.

La Tierra

Este planeta había tenido la particularidad en los últimos años de atraer algunos de los seres más terribles de todo el universo, seres que nunca antes habían tenido problemas en búsqueda de la dominación o la destrucción causando incontables daños. Sin embargo con estas amenazas surgían héroes, capaces de destruir la maldad y siempre luchando con valor no solo por su pueblo sino que por otros también, jamás violando sus principios. Pero los héroes no solo son aquellos con fuerza infinita, lazos mágicos, rayos de energía que salían de sus manos. En ocasiones las personas podían ser héroes luchando por lo que creían o por intentar solucionar las cosas mediante negociación.

Mr. Satán por su parte mientras que es cierto que engaño a las personas después de lo de Cell, el tenia la habilidad de persuadir a la gente y que vieran el coraje reflejado, ya que aunque no podía haber derrotado a Cell él fue y se quedo durante todo el combate hasta su final, algo que ningún cobarde como bien le había dicho número 16 que si hubiera huido traicionaría las personas que creían en el, Mr. Satán era su nombre artista su nombre real era Marcus Hércules. Se había inspirado en los nombres de los superhéroes americanos que a pesar de considerarlos fraudes con sus poderes que el consideraba trucos no negaba que sus nombres de "artistas" como les llamaba obtenían la atención de la gente, la otra razón era que era típico de un luchador a veces imponerse ante todos con su seudónimo.

Marcus estaba cocinando para Majin Buu, lavando su ropa, limpiando la casa, y a pesar de todo empezaba a entender como es que Buu se dejo influir por Babidi, Buu en realidad no sabia realmente lo que hacia lo habían manipulado. La prueba fue que le dijo que había curado un niño ciego y curo a un perro frente suyo, eso no lo haría un monstruo.

"Muy bien Satán, voy a ir a destruir ciudades"

"Disculpe la molestia señor majin buu… ¿pero porque destruye las ciudades y mata a las personas?"

"Porque es muy divertido"

"Si ya veo que es muy divertido… ¿pero porque hacerlo que lo impulsa a hacerlo"

"Bibidi y Babidi, unas personas muy desagradables por cierto, me dijeron que era un juego muy divertido, ellos me criaron"

"Si ya veo entonces la educación es un problema"

Buu hizo un gesto y el héroe se cubrió con sus brazos asustados, pero Buu solo le pregunto.

"¿tu crees que hacer eso es algo indebido?"

"Pues si"

"¡ENTONCES NO LO HARE¡"

Mr. Satán miraba creyó escuchar bien, había logrado que Buu dejara de matar gente y si era así entonces esta ves fue el quien salvo al universo y no los bichos raros que volaban.

("Lo logre, lo hice detuve a Buu")

"Pues cuando estará la comida, tengo hambre"

Mr. Satán cayó estilo anime pero se repuso.

"Si enseguida lo hare, a decir verdad tengo hambre también"

"Pues siéntate comer conmigo"

"De verdad…no hay ningún problema"

En el Templo Sagrado Piccolo y Dende estaban muy intrigados al igual que el detective marciano.

"No puedo creerlo, como puede ser que ese payaso haya hecho lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo"

"Las cualidades de Mr. Satán son los de poder convencer a la gente y a pesar de que puede haber mentido al mundo, no quita el hecho de que para los estándares humanos es muy fuerte y una persona de buen corazón"

"Tal ves se pueda solucionar este problema sin violencia"

Batman y Piccolo no estaban tan seguros pues ya habían visto que Buu tenía un extraño lado oscuro cuando se enojaba.

"Majin Buu sigue siendo muy peligroso"

De pronto la alarma sonó en la atalaya lo que se transmitió a los miembros.

"Problemas un loco llamado Van Zant esta disparándole a la gente en un auto y se dirige a…la casa de Buu"

"Si por algún motivo Buu se llega a enojar podríamos decir adiós a la solución pacifica".-puntualizo Piccolo.

"Haremos una emboscada, esta es nuestra área de trabajo, Videl tu y Diana vengan conmigo debemos frenar a ese loco"

"¿Por qué yo Bruce?"

"Servirá para que aprendas a controlar tu anillo y tal ves sea bueno detener delincuentes comunes después tanto de criminales con súper poderes"

Videl asintió era bueno hacer algo a lo que estaba realmente acostumbrada y le agradaba formar parte de una organización como los linternas verdes que buscaban preservar la justicia.

En el planeta Supremo.

El antiguo dios estaba sentado con los brazos extendidos y mirando una revistas con mujeres, curiosamente eran heroínas y villanas de la liga de la justicia.

"Hay"

"Que pasa señor"

"Mira a Catwoman es súper atractiva, ese hombre de la Tierra Batman tiene las mejores mujeres de todo el mundo a sus pies y el solo se preocupa por su lucha contra el crimen. Aunque Superman no se queda tras, Maxima la emperatriz, Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Chole Sullivan la diferencia es que Clark si era consciente y supo aprovecharlas y todavía tiene a Lane que es una belleza. Aunque al igual que Batman muchas de esas las perdió y todo por jugar al héroe salvo por Lois y Chole, esta ultima como amiga"

Gohan estaba enojado primero Videl, lo que lo hizo enojar, luego esto ninguna mujer estaría a salvo de este dios que podía verlas sin que lo supieran, si Clark se enterara le reduciría a polvo y ya venció a algunos New Gods.

En Asia

Un hombre rubio disparaba a diestra y siniestra a todo lo que veía en un auto a su lado había un hombre que estaba más cruzado de brazos, cuando de pronto una cuerda verde se incrusto en la parte de atrás haciendo que perderían el equilibrio.

"¿Quién fue?"

Su colega fue noqueado por una mujer con traje y armadura de algún tipo, Van por su parte disparo a la chica con el anillo verde que brillaba pero esta era mucho mas rápida y bloqueo cada intento.

"Maldita sea".- pero saco una bazuca, Videl pensó que seria una estupidez y puso el anillo listo pero cuando disparo el misil libero un gas amarillo.-"Sospechaba que alguno de ustedes superhéroes vendría y me tome la libertad de estudiar sus puntos débiles, no puedo creer que tu anillo pueda hacer de todo menos pasar el amarillo, Jaja en verdad patético"

"No me rendiré soy hija de y pagaras por las personas que asesinaste, ancianos, mujeres y hasta niños no te dejare continuar".-Videl se lanzo pero esta vez fue lista y evito cada golpe amarillo de los misiles.

"Jaja, la hija de un fraude esta destinada al fraude".-disparo de nuevo pero el misil seguía a Videl rastreando sus movimientos y fue acompañado por otros dos.

De pronto una cuchilla le hizo soltar su arma y vio un golpe de negro enguantado seguido de una patada, Diana estaba evacuando a las personas restantes por orden de Batman mientras que este evitaba las balas de Van y giro sobre este y le dio una patada en la espalda derribándole.

"Perdedor, murciélago todos saben que nunca matars"

"Eres una basura que solo mata por deporte a inocentes"

"Por supuesto yo tengo las armas y soy el único con el valor para hacer lo que se debe, eliminar a los débiles"

"El arma te da valor, sin ella apuesto a que eres solo un cobarde y supersticioso criminal"

"Criminal estoy salvando a la gente de Buu"

"Terminar su trabajo no es una opción de justicia"

"La justicia es para los débiles"

Batman esta ves mas rápido de lo que esperaba le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca sacándole de equilibrio y seguido de un golpe en el estomago haciendo sangrar al pistolero demente, para terminar con una patada en el estomago de nuevo.

"La justicia es algo a lo que se debe aspirar, no es algo para mofarse y menos delante mio, yo soy la justicia"

"Suelta a mi jefe o sino volare a la hija de Mr. Satán"

El compañero gordo tenia a la chica inconsciente probablemente algún misil la derribo y este tipo aprovecho.

"Y yo a tu jefe, ríndete sabemos que no harás nada en tanto no te de ordenes, podemos solucionar esto sin lastimar a nadie"

"Hazlo lo que te digo"

Batman reflexiono, Diana estaba al otro lado de la ciudad tal ves escoltando a los sobrevivientes fuera de esta no llegaría a tiempo y no quería mas muertes innecesarias bajo al delincuente pero lo levanto con fuerza arrojándolo contra su auto.

El gordo llamado Smity sdolto a la chica y estaba apunto de dispararle cuando recibió un golpe de Diana que había venido justo a tiempo pero noto que Van iba a sacar una bomba integrado a la bazuca que bloqueo con su pulseras pero el impacto la hizo retroceder.

En el templo Sagrado.

Diana y Videl se repusieron viendo a Batman, quien las miro sin enojo.

"Hicieron lo que pudieron, no podía arriesgar la vida de Videl ni la de mas ciudadanos que por suerte Diana se encargo de sacar de la ciudad. Ya coloque un rastreador en su vehículo, por fortuna no hay mas ciudades salvo la casa de Buu, donde seguramente podremos evaluar aun mas la situación"

"Fracase de nuevo…"

"No digas eso Videl, no sabias de la debilidad del anillo y a pesar de eso luchaste como una amazona, y a pesar de todo cumplimos en parte la misión salvamos vidas"

"Si pero aun no logro aceptar la muerte de Gohan y todavía no puedo centrarme en nada mas que saber si esta vivo…desearía poder verelo de nuevo"

El anillo brillo y empezó a emitir brevemente luz.

"Buscando objetivo Gohan…dimensión de los supremos kaiosamas empezando búsqueda"

De un brillo Videl desapareció.

"¿Qué le paso a Videl?".-pregunto Krillin.

"El anillo debió sentir la voluntad de Videl por encontrar a Gohan, además John nos conto que los cazadores fueron en el pasado a la dimensión del otro mundo, por lo que es posible en esta ocasión paso lo contrario Videl busco ayuda para encontrar a Gohan. No se explicarlo. Es posible que algún ser poderoso la haya convocado pero no es mas que una teoría".- teorizo Piccolo

En un espacio verde Videl viajaba creía que Gohan estaría al final de este túnel, hasta que vio un planeta bien grande casi igual a la tierra solo que muchísimo mas grande y sin población.

"Búsqueda finalizada Planeta Supremo"

Gohan seguía sentado y aburrido, hasta que detecto un ki muy familiar y vio a una chica con una camisa azul, pantalones blancos cabello negro y tenía un anillo de poder.

"Esto es increíble como puede esa humana entrar en este planeta"

"Kibito mira tiene un anillo de poder de linterna verde"

"Los anillos de poder solo pueden venir con autorización nuestra"

"Oigan ustedes dos, no hay problema por eso, no todos los días cae una linda chica".-balbuceaba el antiguo dios, a lo que Gohan se enojo.

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"

"Eso es fácil, sal de ahí Espectro"

El ser encapuchado verde y guardián del universo DC apareció, solo el antiguo dios se percato de su presencia.

Shin y Kibito reverenciaron al ángel cósmico.

"Fue mi intención de ayudar a esta joven a que encontrara a su amigo para que pudiera concentrarse en la batalla contra Majin Buu, por si sola nunca hubiera llegado como bien dijo Kibito. Esta es una amenaza seria, pero en comparación con las que he visto en otras dimensiones no es una tan seria"

"¿Qué no es una amenaza seria, guardián celestial cosmico?".-exclamo Shin.

"Comparando la fuerza de Buu con la de Superboy Prime es un como comparar una hormiga con dinosaurio, Prime casi destruyo el multiverso con sus acciones, además Buu solo puede destruir planetas nunca podría destruir universos a golpes le tomaría años"

"¿Quién es este prime?".-preguntaron Superman y Goku recién llegando de donde estaban.

"Prime es una versión alternativa tuya Kal El, de un universo conocido como Tierra Prima, tras la destrucción de su universo empezó a enloquecer y destruir universos uno a uno, es por su culpa y por Alexander Luthor que existen tantos Superman en todos los universos. Se requirió la fuerza combinada de toda la liga de la justicia, súper villanos, la corporación siniestra y linternas verdes así como el anti-monitor como para siquiera derrotarle. Incluso un Daxamita con anillo de poder apenas y fue capaz de enfrentarle con ayuda de Ion"

"¿Ion?".-pregunto Videl.

"La personificación de la fuerza de voluntad del espectro emocional, ósea la entidad que personifica la energía de tu anillo".-dijo el antiguo kaiosama.-"Yo ayude a cerrar las puertas de esta dimensión con ayuda del espectro para evitar que Prime la destruyera, lo que él dice es cierto hay amenazas en el multiverso que superan por mucho a Buu, incluso deben haber versiones de Buu aun mas peligrosas. Prime se aprovechó de las debilidades de los daxamitas para vencer a su oponente"

Gohan miro a Videl y comenzaron a platicar.

"Pero entonces porque quieres que derrotemos a Buu"

"No puedo arriesgarme a que ocurra algo por si las dudas"

En la Tierra.

En la casa de Buu, habían estado jugando con el perro llamado Bee a la pelota junto con Mr. Satán, cuando algo le disparo al perro lo que causo un impacto en majin buu, el cual empezó a enojarse con humos de vapor intensos.

Van Zant y su colega miraban el resultado regocijándose, lo que no sabían era que Flash estaba detrás de unas rocas mirando atentamente lo que ocurría gracias al rastreador que puso Batman, ahora le pidieron informar de todo a la liga y los guerreros z.

"Si eso se lo merecía"

Su colega le tocaba le hombro como advirtiéndole de algo cuando Mr. Satán le conecto golpes rápidamente haciéndole soltar el arma, odiaba ese tipo de cobardías y la forma en mataron a ese inocente perro.

"No te lo perdonare, como te atreves"

El humo que salía del orificio de Buu se disipaba el colega Smity de Van iba a atacar cuando Flash pasando rápido lo cogió y lo golpeo.

"Fallaste"

Vio como Mr. Satán despacho al asesino de un golpe y como miro al perro después.

"Pobre animalito no se lo merecía"

Noto que el perro movió una pata, por lo que informo a Buu, Flash se acercó.

"Oye necesitan ayuda, puedo ayudar en algo"

Mr. Satán le miro en otra ocasión habría dicho que no a este tipo con traje pero ahora le importaba el estado de su amigo canino.

"Si no esta muerto podemos ayudarle"

Buu puso sus manos y un brillo cubrió a Bee curándole completamente, Mr. Satán miro a Flash recordándole como le salvo del asaltante., no dijo nada solo le levanto el pulgar. Flash le explicó lo referente a su hija, ya que considero que era justo dado que era su padre.

En el planeta supremo.

Videl capto la explicación de Gohan, esta había abofeteado al dios por intentar algo sucio, una vez aclarado el asunto el Espectro hablo.

"Muy bien Videl es hora de que vuelvas a la Tierra"

"Pero…"

"Esta bien Videl, aquí ya sabes que estoy vivo quiero les digas a mi madre y amigos que estoy bien"

Videl le miro y sabía que probablemente no se verían más por lo que lentamente se abrazaron y se dieron un apasionado beso con el sol brillando como en un océano.

"Buena suerte Gohan, te estaré esperando, por favor vuélvete mas fuerte y acaba con Majin Buu".-Videl y el Espectro desaparecían en el aire.

"Hay no se me fue esa linda chica, que suertudo que son los héroes terrestres, tal vez yo deba hacerme uno de esos trajes…si eso es jeje"

¿Gohan podrá superar sus poderes y detener a Buu?¿Este es realmente el final de la masacre de Buu contra la Tierra?

Esta historia continuara…

Nota: El espectro y el antiguo kaiosama son dos seres con amplias habilidades y conocimientos, ellos conocen lo que ocurre en otras dimensiones por medida de seguridad. Videl por si sola nunca podría ir a la dimensión de los supremos, pero el poderoso guardián cósmico solo le dio un impulso. Jeje bueno no podía obviar el detalle y las personalidades del antiguo kaiosama, soy un hombre y quien no cree que sean lindas las mujeres de Dc, aunque Dragón Ball también tiene lindas chicas y fuertes. Por razones obvias no podía hacer que la liga detuviera a Zant y su colega, esos nombres los conseguí de dragon ball wiki, ya que de lo contrario no habría evil buu ni la súper batalla entre buu y goku.

Por cierto coronadomontes es posible que si vos decís campamento tipo percy Jackson, mas bien seria básico como el que le dio Gohan a Videl mas simple es difícil que desarrollen completamente técnicas a los DBZ les llevo años, pero que aprendan cosas como el ki sentido o el estilo de lucha DBZ puede ser. Batman y Diana como entrenan toda su vida como Videl puede que ellos recojan mas rápido las cosas que los demás, Clark ya lo esta haciendo en el planeta supremo por lo que el estaría ya adelantado a estas técnicas. En el próximo capitulo se viene Evil Buu abordo y empiezan verdaderas peleas.

Por cierto el 6 de diciembre es mi cumpleaños. Un saludo para todos los que cumplan años como yo este mes.


	17. Chapter 17

New Dragon Ball DC Universe 17

La aparición del Majin Buu Malo

Ya habían pasado muchos días desde que Buu había curado a Bee el perro, Mr. Satán estaba cocinando un platillo y dejo de ser un sirviente para pasar ha convertirse en un verdadero amigo de Majin Buu, Flash se fue para informar de lo ocurrido a sus amigos en el templo sagrado, aunque Buu le ofreció hacerla una habitación ya que le cayo simpático también el velocista.

En el Planeta Oa.

No había mucho que hacer parece ser que desde que Majin Buu se habían paralizado los crímenes, su conocido del otro mundo Emmasama les había informado de la gran cantidad de muertos que había en la Tierra.

"No se preocupe guardián de los muertos, hemos movilizado a todo el cuerpo de linternas verdes para que rodeen el planeta Tierra".-hablo el consejo de gurdaianes.

"Quizás sea una mala maniobra".-expreso Ganthet.-"Hace unos cuantos días que Buu no ha matado nadie, según parece se a detenido, sugiero no actuar hasta que el ocurra algo verdaderamente peligroso"

"El consejo de guardianes esta de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Ganthet, pero si Majin Buu causa otra muerte nos veremos en la obligación de actuar"

"Gracias guardianes se los agradezco enormemente"

"Kilowoog"

"Si guardianes que ocurre"

"Queremos que vayas a la Tierra y entrenes a la persona que haya remplazado a John Stewartt"

"¿Dónde se encuentra?"

"En el templo de kamisama"

En el planeta supremo.

Gohan seguía en su posición todavía muy concentrado y viendo como el dios miraba la TV aun extendiendo las manos.

"Parece ser que los Green Lanterns Corps se están movilizando y planean destruir la Tierra con tal de acabar con Majin Buu…aunque es inútil Majin Buu se regenerara"

"Pero los linternas son los que están en la tierra".-pregunto Gohan que siempre creyó que solo existían los linternas de la tierra y no estuvo cuando John explico a su padre y los demás de Oa, ya que Kibito los guiaba a Videl y a él.

"Así es, los de la Tierra son los mas rudos, pero en ocasiones los linternas pueden recurrir a esos métodos si es que no hay otra opción. Los linternas han sobrevivido a enemigos como Freezer y su familia, Saiyans u otras amenazas porque se toman en serio su trabajo en dichas ocasiones y hacen lo se debe hacer, existen varias versiones de los linternas verdes en todo el multiverso, la versión que hay en este universo es un imitación de lo real así como nosotros, como ya explico bien el espectro todo se supone que se origino de Tierra Prime, los guardianes del universo se supone que se originaron en Malthus y luego emigraron a Oa, donde uno de sus científicos intento ver el origen del universo, eso causo el origen del anti monitor y le monitor, todo proviene de Superman y Oa, no por nada son guardianes universales, aunque en este universo nosotros estamos por encima de los guardianes en el universo New Earth y otros mas existen versiones aun mas poderosas que nosotros"

"¿Por qué existen versiones alternativas de nosotros?"

"El mejor ejemplo con ustedes, es cuando Trunks viajo en el tiempo y por culpa suya y de Cell se crearon líneas de tiempo diferentes, es decir que el Trunks joven de la Tierra y el de hace 7 años pertenecen a líneas de tiempo diferentes ósea dimensiones alternativas, mientras que Trunks joven no padece los androides ahora la Tierra enfrenta a Majin Buu, una amenaza muy por encima de los androides alternativos"

"Ósea que a veces las líneas de tiempo, simplemente son iguales pero con ciertas diferencias aunque en ciertos casos un fenómeno desconocido puede alterar una línea del pasado creando una realidad completamente diferente"

"Exacto, supongamos que Goku fuera el que venció a Darkseid en el Anochecer y Superman a Freezer en Namek, las cosas serian iguales pero al ser los protagonistas diferentes nada es igual"

"Eso quiere decir que por ejemplo, que si bien podamos derrotar a Majin Buu en este tiempo, en el de Trunks del futuro tal vez nunca parezca o sea menos poderoso"

"Así es, los guardianes accidentalmente pudieron haber creado un multiverso por culpa de Krona"

"¿Krona?"

"El científico guardián de Oa que te mencione, pero no es el único guardián de Oa traidor Nekron era un guardián que fue exiliado a una zona oscura por manifestar que era necesario usar las emociones de la muerte, yo les ayude a encerrar a Nekron en el universo New Earth, pero tras que en este universo Trigón me encerrara en la espada zeta el sello se debilito, Nekron creo un cuerpo llamado los Black Lanterns Corps"

Gohan miraba notaba que ahora hablaban de temas interesantes y no de cosas infantiles, aunque no pareciera el antiguo dios poseía conocimientos comparables a los de su mentor Piccolo.

"Disculpe, ¿los linternas verdes y Freezer ya se han enfrentado?"

"Así es, Darkseid el New God de Apokolips creo una estrategia contra King Cold descendiente de un pirata espacial llamado Chilled. Fue una guerra dura y librada por décadas, la familia de Cold tenía ventaja en poder energético pero las tácticas de los linternas y su ventaja de que Oa sea inaccesible para Cold fue buena ya que los linternas simplemente destruían las capsulas espaciales antes de tocaran los planetas o ponían en evacuación dichos mundos para poder luchar con seriedad. Hubo muchas bajas entre ambos frentes, los linternas resistieron incluso cuando Freezer incorporo a los Saiyans, los linternas se aliaron a Kripton y crearon armas que permitieron el balance en ambos frentes, las tropas de Kripton lograron diezmar a los Saiyans, Jor El y Zod, amigos en aquella época, se enteraron de los poderes del sol amarillo y con generadores de sol amarillo fueron capaces de derrotar a muchos Saiyans y soldados de Freezer."

"¿Pero los Saiyans no se habrían convertido en simios gigantescos?"

"Si, pero los linternas y Kripton descubrieron que los saiyajin podían volver a ser normales con solo cortarles la cola o destruir las lunas, además Kripton poseía tecnología de combate muy avanzada a diferencia de los Tuffles que dejaron de lado la guerra los kryptonianos no eran estúpidos y continuaron mejorando su armamento militar, tomo los guerreros mas hábiles de King Cold como para diezmar a sus adversarios. Sin embargo detrás de toda esta guerra Darkseid manejaba todo como un juego de ajedrez, él no quería que Cold estropeara su conquista por lo que la guerra comenzó cuando un soldado de Apokolips se presento en Oa para decirles a los guardianes que King Cold les declaro la guerra"

"Oa empezó a contratar gente con poderes para equilibrar la situación, entre ellos un Namek llamado Katas"

"Cuando estuve en Namek, el gran patriarca nos hablo de ese Namek, era el padre del señor Piccolo"

"Asi es, los guardianes y los linternas habían visto la voluntad de Katas al arriesgar todo para aliviar las tensiones ambientales de Namek y lo consideraron digno del anillo, mas fue sin embargo asesinado por Freezer en un combate personalmente aunque su sacrificio permitió a la gente de Xatar 6 y un grupo de linternas escapar, su sacrificio beneficio a los demás. La guerra continuaba mientras que Darkseid ayudaba secretamente a Oa, debido a un pacto firmado hace mucho en el que Oa nunca tocaría Apokolips Darkseid tiene relaciones diplomáticas con Oa,y debilitaba a la familia de Cold. Hal Jordan quien logro detener a Siniestro un ex linterna verde quien ataco Oa con un anillo de poder amarillo obtenido de los arponeros, intento detener a Cooler el hermano mayor de Freezer. Cooler había sido entrenado por Darkseid pues había estado disgustado por como su hermano era el preferido de su padre y el que fue designado como figura publica del imperio, Darkseid nunca revelo a Cooler que esperaba que destruyeran a su familia mas simplemente le dijo que su entrenamiento le permitiría aumentar sus poderes a un nivel incomparable…

…además luego fue enviado a viajar por el universo donde no solo conquisto mundos sino que aprendió técnicas y conocimientos como el sentido ki, los cuales les serian útiles., cuando Hal Jordan lo desafío se libro una gran batalla en una luna, fue una batalla increíble y bastante pareja pero la transformación de Cooler tomo por sorpresa a linterna verde y fue asesinado, aun así logro antes destruir una gran cantidad de hombres de Cooler y tropas en sus planetas. Finalmente Darkseid ataco el planeta Icen, envió agentes internos para debilitar y aprender sus defensas por lo que cuando Apokolips le declaro la guerra finalmente no hubo mucha resistencia, con un rayo al núcleo el Lord de Apokolips acabo con una de las razas mas poderosas de todo el universo, los pocos que huyeron al espacio fueron interceptados por su flota y detenidos. Freezer al poco tiempo acabo con le planeta de los Saiyans y algunos sobrevivientes o fueron exterminados por ordenes de Freezer o el cuerpo los arresto o en el caso de tus familiares continuaron viviendo. Como Darkseid vive en un planeta que se encuentra en una galaxia al que solo se puede acceder mediante el viaje híper espacial, el prácticamente gano la guerra sin ni siquiera involucrarse. Los Grren Lantern Corps continuaron su batalla por 20 años mas y aun continúan debido a que saben cuando tomar en serio combates mortales, a veces en la guerra para ganar es necesario usar mas el cerebro que la fuerza o arriesgar todo"

Gohan pensaba, había visto en las noticias a Darkseid luchando con Superman, pero nunca imagino que fuera un astuto y brillante estratega, sabia de antemano que Freezer era un impaciente y jugaba con sus oponentes, su padre si era igual no le extrañaba le porque el temible lord de Apokolips les gano en esa guerra. Pero una pregunta tenia en mente.

"Supremo Kaiosama, si usted estuvo encerrado por milenios… ¿Cómo es posible que sepa de todo esto?"

"Pues, el planeta supremo no es supremo por nada, recolecta información universal que se transmite a las semillas doradas de las que nacemos los dioses kaiosamas de esa manera aprendemos rápido y esto se extiende a cualquier cosa que haya, de aquí tu padre podría transportarse a cualquier parte si perfecciona su tele transportación…es por eso que aun estando encerrado yo se muchas cosas"

En al Tierra

Videl había estado entrenando cuando un brillo verde apareció y un linterna verde se les apareció, les explico lo que planeaban los guardianes para eliminar a Buu.

"Estan locos, no tienen autoridad, los lideres del mundo no lo aceptaran

"Waller, no te preocupes eso solo será cuando ocurra algo malo, además los guardianes existen desde hace mucho tiempo…mas que cualquier gobierno en la Tierra."

"De todas formas…vengo por la nueva recluta"

"Espera linterna…cuanto tiempo de formación tomara para que Videl logre dominar el anillo"

"Quizás un año pero a veces depende del usuario, no lo se con certeza Namek"

"Entonces usen la habitación del tiempo"

"¿Qué? ¿La habitación del tiempo?"

"Si entrenan en ese lugar donde un día equivale a un año Videl con su ki podrá volverse muy fuerte y pueda crear un nuevo estilo combinando los poderes del ki y el anillo de linterna verde. También despierten a esos enanos ellos también entrenaran"

Batman, el marciano, Flash, Shayera y Waller escuchaban esto y Batman hablo.

"Tengo que admitir que esa es una buena alternativa, Namek. Muy bien entonces no hay tiempo que perder, Waller monitorea la casa de Majin Buu, trasmítelo a las naciones unidas pero que no hagan nada…no queremos que Buu se enoje y toda esta paz acabe"

"Si también estoy de acuerdo Piccolo, aunque no se porque debo hacerte caso Bruce, pero es una buena idea. Hay trabajo que hacer a moverse"

En la casa de Buu.

Mr. Satán se encontraba saliendo de la ducha con Buu en la que casi lo asfixia por jugar, pero fue divertido y se estaba secando con una toalla, entonces paro al ver entre sus cosas una foto en la que había engañado a Buu y miro con rabia.

("No estuvo bien que aprovechara de Majin Buu…ha demostrado que no es mala persona, solo estaba siendo manipulado…además ya me prometió que no mataría a nadie…así que no necesito esta foto")

"Oye Satán o Marcus puedes hacerme una tortilla deliciosa"

"Si claro, aunque prefiero que me llame por mi nombre artístico señor majin buu"

"Oh bueno…si suena divertido… ¿Por qué te pusiste un nombre asi?"

"Es que de esa manera llamo mas la atención, además a veces resulta mas reconocible alguien con seudónimo que una persona común, es algo artístico"

"Ah…ahora recuerdo que el hombre de capa roja Superman también tenia un nombre inventado…suena divertido, yo quiero también un nombre"

"Pues…esta bien ¿que le parece ?"

"Me gusta…oye ¿cocinaras pronto?"

"Si ya voy"

Mr. Satán ahora cocinaba mucho una tortilla de verduras con carne, un pasatiempo que le gustaba a nuestro héroe según parecía era cocinar, le había gustado a veces para dedicarse a otra cosa y tenia un buen estilo.

"Majin Buu resulto ser un buen tipo…y esta vez resolví yo el problema no esos locos que vuelan…esto tiene buena pinta…el hombre de rojo me mostro que Videl esta bien, así que ya no hay que temer… ¿eh?"

El héroe volteo a ver y vio como el asesino Van Zant estaba en la ventana apuntándole ocn un arma.

"Te dices ser un héroe…pero estas con majin buu…no eres mejor que nosotros…eres un traidor"

"Tu eres basura y un cobarde".-Mr. Satán y se movió muy rápido que por un instante desapareció de la vista de todos pero el asesino le disparo en el pecho.

"Ahg"

En la mesa de la comida Buu escucho el disparo y corrió a ver que pasaba encontrando a su amigo con sangre.

"Satán".-de pronto humo empezó a salir de Buu de su cabeza, como si fuera agua hirviendo.

"Morirás Majin Buu"

Buu miro como el asesino corría hasta posicionarse con su compañero en la cima de una montaña.

"Te curare amigo".-coloco las manos en su amigo y empezó a sanar.

"Toma Majin Buu".-el asesino disparo un misil que destruyo la casa por completo.-"lo logre, acabe con majin buu"

En la Atalaya.

"Malditos Mr. Satán no tenia armas no era justo matarlo así".-dijo Flash

"Porque Batman dejo escapar a estos estúpidos"

"Él tampoco pudo por que no quería arriesgar la vida de Videl"

"Tranquilo Wally, mira Buu no ha muerto y salvo al perro y "

Todos miraban la pantalla.

Buu caminaba furioso a pesar de haber curado su amigo, le ordeno que saliera corriendo con el perro y este lo hizo, Buu seguía teniendo el extraño humo., que le obligo a estar de rodillas y quedar así mientras que el humo en el cielo empezaba a tomar forma similar a Buu solo que flaco y de piel gris: la mas pura concentración de maldad.

En el templo sagrado.

"¿Qué fue eso?".-pregunto Dende.

"El sujeto que salió de Buu, es pura maldad te lo aseguro"

"Piccolo crees que debamos intervenir".-pregunto John´ S.

"No, quiero aprender mas de este nuevo enemigo"

En el lugar del combate.

Todos contemplaban al extraño ser que salió de Buu, mientras que este miraba furioso, su doble miro al asesino y de un movimiento se puso delante de este.

"Muere, muere".-le disparaba balas que no surtían efecto y Buu malvado disparo una gran cantidad de energía matando al asesino y media montaña. Luego fue a encarar a su otro yo., mirándose el uno al otro.

Un nuevo Buu a parecido ¿Qué significara?¿que le depara a ahora al planeta Tierra?

Esta historia continuara…

Nota: bueno quise explicar la guerra y poner aprueba los conocimientos del antiguo kaiosama, ustedes que opinan. Por otra parte puse lo que el sabia de New Earth y el universo Dc y DBZ juntos, ya que es un universo fusionado, se me ocurrió esa idea del planeta supremo tras leer sobre los dioses de dragón ball z. Bueno siendo un universo fusionado los dioses de DBZ deben conocer a los dioses y guardianes de DC.

Por cierto mi amigo knigthday, voy aponer quizás al final un torneo pero mejor entre héroes de DC con los héroes de DBZ. Te agradezco coronadomontes que me apoyes en este fic, déjame decirte que es muy buena tu sugerencia la voy a usar pero primero tengo que terminar con la saga de Buu, como podrán ver me gusta mezclar estos dos universos ya que después habrán mas cosas interesantes e Imperiex no es por ofender a los fans de DBZ será tan fuerte que hasta Goku y Superman juntos tendrán problemas.

Les mando un gran saludo a todos.


	18. Chapter 18

New Dragón DC Universe 18

Un nuevo Majin Buu

Súper Buu vs. Amozo Dorado: el juego de Buu

Los dos majin buu se miraban fijamente, el gordo parecía sudar frente al flaco quien lo miraba sin temor y de forma intimidante.

"¿Quién rayos eres tu?"

"Lo mismo te pregunto"

"Así pues yo soy Majin Buu"

"Así pues entonces yo también me llamo Majin Buu"

Los dos gruñeron.

"Mira perrito ahora hay dos de esos Majin Buu, será bueno el otro, pues hasta ahora solo a matado al tipo que me disparo, nadie lo va extrañar".-exclamo Mr. Satán.

En el planeta supremo.

Gohan , Clark y Goku creyeron haber sentido una rara perturbación en el ambiente.

"Pareció como si una gran concentración de maldad apareciera de golpe"

"Nunca sentí nada tan poderoso, esto hace ver a Darkseid a como a un niño"

"Se equivocan los dos".-dijo el supremo kaiosama antiguo esta vez con su mirada seria.-"Shin, dime ¿Buu absorbió o asimilo a algún dios luminoso o bondadoso?"

"Pues si al supremo kaiosama del sur y al Gran Supremo kaiosama"

"Lo que me temía, le Buu original estaba evidentemente diseñado para la destrucción, pero la absorción es su ventaja y desventaja"

"Que quiere decir con eso supremo"

"Cuando Buu asimilo al supremo kaiosama era un ser bondadoso pero que se dedicaba al combate, por lo que no hubo cambios, pero cuando absorbió al gran kaiosama supremo actual cambio totalmente su apariencia y personalidad, el Buu original quedo suprimido por los poderes de los dos dioses por 5 millones de años, de manera que Buu gordo debió haberse enojado al extremo por alguna razón, el Buu original debió aprovechar esa fisura y escapar"

"Pero ese Buu es el mas peligroso de todos. Hace mucho tiempo la Tierra era habitaba por los supremos kaiosamas, vivíamos los supremos en paz, estaban los dioses del sur, el norte, el oeste, el este y estaba el supremo gran kaiosama. Pero eso cambio cuando el demonio Buu apareció, como dije antes durante 10 años devasto planetas incontables los esfuerzos de los dioses kaiosamas y guardianes del universo fueron en vano, primero Majin Buu acabo con la suprema kaiosama del oeste, luego con el del sur. El Gran Kaiosma supremo y yo detectamos las anomalías de kis muertos, nada parecía imponerse ante Buu. Hasta que se enfrento la más poderoso de todos: El Supremo Kaiosama del Sur, a quien asimilo en medio de una batalla. Luego me to0co a mi y pensé que seria mi fin pero el sagrado gran kaiosama supremo logro derrotar momentáneamente a Buu pero este también le asimilo. El resultado fue el Buu quien ahora que lo veo asimilo su bondad sagrada, no obstante fue algo favorable para mi y Bibidi, este porqué pudo controlarle y para mi porque pude matar a Bibidi dejando por millones de años al terrible Majin Buu"

"Según parece, el Buu original estuvo tanto tiempo suprimido por la bondad de ambos dioses que ya no podía sopórtalo mas, sin embargo debido a su encierro es posible que haya adoptado otra apariencia distinta y diferente a la del Buu original"

"Entonces debemos ir a detener a Buu, en este momento puede haber perdido gran cantidad de poderes y tal vez pueda vencerlo".-exclamó Goku

"Yo estoy contigo Goku, ya me canse de solo entrenar".-coincidió Superman.

"Si, Kibito…"

"…No hagan eso no sabemos con clase de amenazas luchamos en esta ocasión, además tengan en cuenta que los dos Buu todavía siguen siendo muy poderosos, si luchan ahora solo harán que todo el trabajo sea en vano, héroes modernos siempre lanzándose a lo tonto, en mi época los dioses éramos mas precavidos"

En la Tierra

Templo Sagrado.

"Malditos humanos esto no hubiera pasado si esos asesinos hubieran cometido semejante tontería"

"Que cree que será de la Tierra"

"He informado al presidente, enviaremos una tropa armada…"

"No seas tonta Amanda, aunque que se junten muchos sujetos será le mismo resultado…ya viste lo que le ocurrió a Luthor con su ejercito de robots.

En la Torre de Destino.

"Parece ser que el destino pende de un hilo…".-el doctor miro en un espejo a alguien.-"Me alegra que hayas vuelto…Inza te a mostrado lo ocurrido"

"He recorrido el espacio el tiempo suficiente…estoy seguro de que podre vencer a Majin Buu"

En la casa destruida de Buu

El Buu flaco le dio una patada al gordo y empezaron un violento intercambio de golpes que estaba ganando el flaco, el flaco logro tomar ventaja aturdiendo al gordo con una explosión de en el suelo por debajo, el gordo saco parte de su piel y usando la misma técnica que uso con Vegeta aprisiono a su doble.

"Caíste en mi trampa…solo hay lugar para un majin buu"

Pero el flaco solo estiro un poco su cuerpo e hizo pedazos la masa rosada la cual se trago masticándola.

En el Templo Sagrado.

"Maldito el majin buu malo tomo gran cantidad de habilidades y poderes al separarse"

"Cree que el bueno pueda lograr algo"

"Eso espero…porque de lo contrario perderemos mucho"

En la habitación del tiempo, Kilowoog entrenaba a Videl en el uso del anillo, mientras que se turnaba con Gotenks para practicar el ki, Kilowoog llamo su clase "el peor día de sus miserables días"

"El ki, siempre creímos que eran leyendas, hasta que contratamos a Katas para la guerra contra King Cold"

Videl creaba una supernova verde pero cayo jadeante.

"Es difícil, pero debo seguir adelante"

"Eso, la voluntad es buena, pero debes descansar y comer un poco, dormiremos un poco y luego reanudaremos la formación"

"Oigan miren esto…"

Gotenks iba a saltar cuando la fusión se termino y cayeron en el suelo.

"Enanos vengan a comer si quieren"

Ante esto ambos salieron disparados.

Kilowoog, Videl y los pequeños Saiyans fueron al comedor.

En el combate.

Buu gordo estaba en el suelo de rodillas y magullado por los golpes tan bien colocados por su oponente, pero estaba determinado y miro al flaco Buu.

"Te convertiré en chocolate"

Un rayo salió de la antena tentáculo era rosado se dirigía despacio y el flaco miro tranquilamente hasta que soplo regresándole el ataque al gordo y convirtiéndole en chocolate.

"Perdedor"

Acto seguido el flaco se lo comió y de pronto un humo rosado y aura le envolvió de nuevo, cosa que hizo estremecer a los presentes. Al irse el humo un Majin Buu juvenil, musculoso, alto y más fuerte se encontraba en el lugar.

"Muere muere".-el asesino gordo disparaba pero las balas pasaban por al piel la cual se regeneraba y Buu se metió en la boca como si fuera gelatina, el asesino se inflo de adentro y exploto.

Atalaya.

"Bueno es hora movilizarse, quiero una evacuación completa de áreas cercanas, informen al presidente y a los lideres militares"

"Como podremos ganar en esta ocasión"

"No lo se Flash pero siempre en la mas profunda oscuridad…hay una pequeña luz que brilla"

"Gracias por el consejo marciano"

En el combate.

Buu salio del cuerpo y se disponía a volar cuando un brillante golpe le dio en pleno rostro que le hizo retroceder.

"Muy bien monstruo veamos que tan fuerte eres"

Buu lanzo un rayo rosado que choco contra una barrera verde, Buu se lanzo pero el androide dorado le eludió con la velocidad de Superman y Flash el doble de fuertes que los originales.

("Esos poderes los conozco")…quien eres tu y como sabes esos poderes"

"Me llamo Amozo…he viajado por el universo entero…mis poderes los obtuve con solo duplicarlos de la liga de la justicia"

("deben ser los tipos en traje…esa versatilidad es muy útil como para destruirla")

Amozo le golpeo repetidas veces sin que Buu se defendiera de los golpes, termino con usar un golpe de la maza de chica halcón que le hizo tirar un brazo al golpearle en el derecho, Amozo disparo rayos de calor de los ojos y una nube rodeo a Buu. Seguido de un intercambio de golpes que parecía parejo pero Buu sonreía para confusión del androide cuando pronto recibió un golpe que le envió a volar contra el suelo.

En el planeta supremo.

"Hay un gran poder luchando contra otro, el tal Amozo contra Majin Buu…dios es nuestro fin"

"A que se refiere ancestro"

"El androide posee la misma fuerza que Goku como Súper Saiyan 2 y eso significa…que el androide esta en peligro"

En la Tierra.

Buu le dio un golpea al androide seguido de una patada y aunque se dieron golpes, Buu le gano en todas este nuevo Buu era muy astuto y hábil, Amozo no podía asestar un golpe. Le dio un codazo en la esplada, seguido de una explosión y un golpe que envió al maltratado androide contra el suelo, los poderes cósmicos dimensionales no funcionaba porque Buu era un ser mágico era similar al zombi Grundy de hace unos años, pero Buu estaba tranquilo.

"Porque no puedo…."

"Tonto te estuve midiendo…aunque no eres muy fuerte puedo sacar algunos provechos"

El brazo se expandió en el androide, que no pudo hacer nada para liberase pero Buu logro asimilarlo y su cuerpo se hizo aun mas músculos y algo mas alto salvo por la cara el resto se parecía a Amozo.

"Si ahora tengo los datos y poderes de los 6 miembros originales de la liga de la justicia".-Buu se lanzo contra Mr. Satán que estaba con el perro pero paro por alguna razón y el héroe miro frenéticamente.

"Lo ahuyente perrito"

Se congelo al ver a Buu flotando quieto.

"Mr. Satán amigo…".-despego hacia otra dirección.

"Me salve que bueno que aun nos recuerda como amigos"

Buu volaba a toda velocidad llegando hasta donde había una torre que no parecía tener fin.

"Oh no Buu puede seguirnos por nuestro ki"

"Que hacemos Piccolo"

"Rezar"

De pronto voltearon al cielo y vieron a Majin Buu quedando paralizados.

¿Sera el fin del planeta Tierra?¿Que harán Gotenks y Videl, podrán con esto?

Continuara…

Nota: se me ocurrio que Amozo tuviera el mismo poder que Goku y Vegeta, Buu no lo asimilo porque fuera mas fuerte sino por su gran cantidad de poderes y teniendo en cuenta su mala racha con los superhéroes u objetos como la maza de Shayera lo considero conveniente, el jugo al débil desde el principio. Ahora Buu tiene a su disposición los poderes de 6 de los miembros originales, los conocimientos del androide y lo que sepa de los libros de destino sobre magia.

Coronadomontes, recuerda que Buu no solo asimila sino que también copia ataques o técnicas con solo verlos, pero para evitar tantas absorciones hice que asimilara al androide de esa manera puede tener los poderes a su dispocion y el doble de fuertes, la dimensión de Amozo no sirvió porque como zombi Grundy Buu es un ser mágico opuesto ala ciencia de Amozo. Espero que este al nivel de tus expectativas.


	19. Chapter 19

New Dragón DC Universe 19

Nota: hare breve referencia dragon ball multiverso, no soy dueño de eso pero solo lo mencionare

El Ataque a Oa

Piccolo y los demás habían conseguido que Buu esperará un poco viendo un reloj de arena por una hora, haber asimilado al androide fue muy útil puesto que ahora Buu era algo mas tranquilo y paciente por lo menos para esperar pelear. Piccolo estaban charlando con Batman y Waller sobre las habilidades del androide.

("Videl, enanos, Kilowoog…les estoy hablando telepáticamente, les comento la situación…Buu a asimilado a un androide con los poderes y habilidades de 6 de los miembros de la liga de la justicia, también se transformo en un nuevo estado, aunque el androide no sea tan fuerte gran variedad de poderes le da una ventaja")

("Por nosotros no habrá problema hemos desarrollado un nuevo nivel entrenando aquí, el ki y anillo de Videl son impresionantes ha podido unirlos en una sola energía")

("Ya veo, pues estamos de suerte que el androide sea muy tranquilo y paciente pues Buu a adquirido un poco de su personalidad")

En el planeta supremo.

El antiguo kaiosama les contaba sobre lo ocurrido y había hecho aparecer una bola de cristal para que vieran.

"De esa manera podremos ver lo que ocurre…no se les vaya a ocurrir ir en este momento, el namek esta pensando en encerrar a Majin Buu en la habitación del tiempo…pero será inútil, puesto que ahora que asimilo al androide puede que sea capaz de usar sus portales dimensionales o le poder del anillo de linterna verde para localizar una fisura al mundo real…la mejor opción es reducir a polvo a Buu de manera similar al monstruo Cell para que no pueda reconstruirse"

Superman, Kibito, Goku y Shin miraban atentamente la bola de cristal de manera similar como si vieran un programa de TV. Gohan todavía estaba sentado mientras que el anciano miraba un comic de Star Wars, se preguntaba como era que podía alternar de un estado serio a uno infantil.

"Muchacho…tienes muy abiertas tus defensas mentales puedo leer tu mente, di lo que quieras pero yo no hago haciendo poses ridículas de héroe y tu te burlabas de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu"

Gohan miro el suelo, todos opinaban lo mismo de sus poses hasta incluso Superman, quien era uno de sus héroes favoritos de la liga, lo cierto que veía al Hombre de Acero hacer poses como las suyas ni hacer ninguna. Superman era como Goku pero mas inteligente y menos poderoso en cuestión de ki pero ambos tomaban en serio estas amenazas.

"Para que lo sepas los Jedi y Sith si existieron"

"En este universo…"

"No en otro mas lejano, en el universo marvel hace miles de millones de años en una galaxia muy lejana"

"¿universo marvel?"

"Pues de todos los universos el mas parecido al DC es el universo marvel, recuerdas lo que espectro conto sobre el Living Tribunal bueno el seria lo mismo que el espectro pero en el universo marvel, en el pasado el New Earth y la Tierra 616 interactuaron en una guerra conocida como Marvel . De esa guerra nació un nuevo héroe llamado Access Axel Asher, que es un fragmento de las deidades representativas de ambos universos nosotros formamos parte del dios de DC, pues este universo tiene elementos muy mezclados, hace poco se celebro un torneo multiversal en otras realidades llamado dragon ball multiverse, pero no tiene importancia. Nuestra realidad al estar protegida por el Espectro no se vio influida por esto."

"El Espectro es tan poderoso"

"Oh si, es un maestro del tiempo y el espacio un agente del orden, incluso para lograr la justicia de la Presencia a recurrido a alianzas con demonios, pero en su mayoría ex ángeles. Una vez Asmodeo un ángel lo poseyó, Hal Jordan de New Earth lucho contra el ángel dentro del espectro, cabe destacar que esto fue hecho por ayuda de Nero un rey demonio, al final Jordan se convirtió en el nuevo Espectro. Con solo tener al espectro Asmodel y Nerón pusieron de patas para arriba toda una realidad, pero tuvieron su justo castigo. Los héroes de New Eartth son algo mas poderosos que los de esta realidad, por ejemplo mientras que Superman aquí recién esta aprendiendo a luchar con el ki o artes marciales en el universo New Earth él fue entrenado por Batman, Karate Kid, Mongul, Wilcat y Jor El en combate mano a mano y posee una gran cantidad de experiencia que combina con sus poderes e ingenio. Recientemente en un evento conocido como New Kripton el Superman de New Earth hizo ver como a unos tontos a la casta guerra de Kripton, que supuestamente son de los mas formidables del universo Dc, y eso que Superman es de de la casta científica, al igual que tu amigo Piccolo que proviene de una raza pacifica Superman es mas fuerte y hábil que sus congéneres, salvo por el General Drue Zod 2 quien ya tiene cierta experiencia en poderes y es un táctico estratega militar brillante incluso sin poderes."

Gohan miraba estaba impresionado había una versión mas fuerte que el Superman de su realidad cada vez aprendía más, pero el anciano dijo algo mas.

"No vayas a pensar que es la versión mas fuerte de Superman existen otras tres: Superboy Prime quien puede destruir dimensiones a golpes, Superman de la Edad de Plata y Superman One Millon. Este ultimo es un dios solar pues según me contaron ha viajado por todo el multiverso DC incluyendo el nuestro aprendiendo varias cosas y luego de regresar al suyo se fundió con el Súper Sol de la Tierra, posee el ultimo de los anillos de linterna verde y estoy casi seguro que domina el sentido ki de alguna manera. Tu padre en muchas otra realidades es considerado una versión alternativa de Superman aunque no tenga su físico o nombre"

Gohan se asombro por esto.

Buu había terminado de esperar pero gracias a la paciencia de Amozo logro ver como la arena cayo y se levanto caminando con Piccolo hacia la habitación del tiempo, cuando sintió varias energías en el espacio.

("Sera la liga…no su poder idéntico al de linterna verde")

Levanto su mano y unas esferas rosadas bajaron a la Tierra, los terrícolas fueron atravesados en el pecho sin piedad pero quienes podían sentir el ki como Tenshinhan y Chaoz lograron evadirlos, le otro que se salvo fue Mr. Satán.

"Torpes como pueden celebrar en un momento así"

En el espacio

Los linternas al mando de Katma Tui estaban mirando cuando vieron un portal que los succiono de manera similar al poder del androide hace unos años.

"No seré derrotada".-pero al portal incluía un resplandor amarillo que venció la luz verde y desaparecieron de la vía láctea.

En el templo de Kamisama.

("maldito no mato a los linternas solo los cambio a donde sea que fueran…")

"A Oa por supuesto, gracias a la memoria de Amozo puedo enviarlos a ese planeta, no te preocupes pienso divertirme luego con Oa por ahora solo los lastimare"

"Ese monstruo domina bien mi telepatía marciana"

En el planeta Oa.

Ganthet miraba el espacio verde, este lugar que había protegido el universo por millones de años este lugar sagrado, este lugar que dio todo contra los Icen- Jinn era un logro, aunque lamentaba que los otros guardianes no aceptaran la esperanza.

De pronto Zaalak miro las alarmas.

"Es una emergencia un poder similar al del androide de hace unos años fue liberado en la vía láctea, galaxia del norte y se reabrirá en…Oa".

Ganthet y los guardianes vieron como millones de arpones camuflando a los linternas se estrellaron como meteoros atravesando edificios y calles creando cráteres y dejando en ruinas el planeta legendario de la justicia. Era un desastre el daño al planeta era horrible, la sala de la batería seguía intacta pero el edificio que la guardaba estaba abollado y con agujeros.

En el planeta supremo.

"Majin Buu ha dado un mensaje a los guardianes de que no se metan por ahora con la Tierra, por eso no los mato…diablos ese granuja de Buu es muy astuto, Oa tardara un tiempo en recuperarse tiempo en que n o podrán actuar para darle problemas a Majin Buu".-dijo Kibito.

"Entonces iré".-dijo Gohan tras parase.

"Todavía no, faltan solo 6 horas"

"YA ME CANSE DE PERDER EL TIEMPO SUPREMO KAIOSAMA".-el aura de Gohan estallo como si fuera un huracán demoledor que se llevo arboles y nuestros héroes miraban sorprendidos, el aura también hacia mover le pasto del planeta, el aura largo chispas rojas en vez de azules pero los ojos de Gohan por un momento se volvieron verdes como en su estado de Súper Saiyan.

"Que poder tiene, nunca vi algo tan poderoso".-exclamo el hombre de acero.

"Se parece mucho a mi estado Súper Saiyan 3, la diferencia es que ya que esta en estado normal no gasta energía y por lo tanto es un estado aun mas poderoso que el nivel Gohan se convierte en Súper Saiyan incluso en nivel normal seria el ser mas poderoso de todos"

En la Tierra.

En la Atalaya estaban todos quietos no sabían que hacer, de pronto la puerta se abrió y Flash entro con el Capitán Marvel apoyado de un brazo.

"Aquí el gran hombre estuvo inconsciente por días tras el golpe de Majin Buu. Aquaman lo rescato y tras ver que estaba bien me dijo que fuera a buscarlo"

"Que bien porque hay actualmente un gran problema Wally, Amozo ha sido asimilado por Buu"

"Eso es malo Diana, ahora eso significa que puede usar nuestros poderes"

"…mi cabeza si antes me tumbo de un golpe, no sé que tanto pueda hacer contra este Súper Buu"

Piccolo llevaba a Buu a la habitación del tiempo, caminando por arriba y luego abajo, Buu no era tonto sabia que lo hacia caminar en círculos, Piccolo noto que los seguían sigilosamente pero opto por ignorarles, finalmente llegaron a la puerta.

"Aquí es"

"Si le poder de Amozo me indica que hay un portal dimensional, si quieres saber con el ki puedo saber la indicación de lugares y objetos con ayuda de mi memoria aunque es algo menos fuerte que el de Amozo dado que somos de ciencia y magia respectivamente, es mas que suficiente como para usar un poco del poder de los portales"

Piccolo abrió la puerta dejando ver a una chica en traje verde con negro y el símbolo de la voluntad le cabello le había crecido hasta llegara su cuello atrás, a su lado unos dos enanos con el pelo rubio y chispas en su aura y por ultimo un linterna verde que miraba todo desde una distancia segura.

"Ah ustedes dos los recuerdo les di una paliza y tu hombre rosado la memoria de Amozo me indica que tu nombres es Kilowoog, la chica tiene un ki muy bajo pero supongo que puede usarlo para potenciar el poder del anillo de linterna verde, yo también puedo usar la energía de la voluntad nena".-hizo ese comentario basándose en la personalidad de Flash.

"Ya veras esto es por Gohan".-lanzo un disparo que choco contra un mismo ataque verde del dedo de Buu ambos eran mas fuertes que un linterna verde común y ambos lo potenciaban con el ki, Buu disipo el ataque y disparo una esfera contra los enanos.

Majin Buu es muy poderoso ¿Podrán Videl y Gotenks derrotarlo?¿y que es lo que hará Gohan?

Esta historia continuara…

Nota: como verán hice una breve mención de dragón ball multiverso, es un comic donde se hace un torneo dimensional de dragón ball y varias versiones, lo recomiendo, yo solo hice mención así que no habrá problemas jaja. No pienso usar dragón ball multiverso hay cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo y no tengo permiso, pero si puedo mencionarlo ahora es muy común hacer mención de ese comic en esta pagina.

Pero puse si que El Espectro los puso en su lugar los Vargas, ellos son pulgas comparados con el guardián cósmico.

Coronadomontes gracias por tu apoyo, quizás si pueda con Majin Buu bueno ya que sabemos que luego vivirá en La Tierra con Mr. Satán. Tambien gracias por tu comentario en DBZ/Marvel: el ataque de los saiyajin. Te aseguro que Hulk vs. Broly es casi seguro, también yo ansió hacer una pelea. Los dos seres verdes más fuertes de todos y con fuerza infinita, pero por ahora pondré despacio lo de los Saiyajin, además Hulk ira acumulando nuevas cosas como el ki sentido y de esa manera cuando luche contra Broly lo hará en su estado de ira máximo ya sabiendo que clase de poderes enfrenta. Tenes razón la saga de los androides es muy adecuada para marvel y los vengadores y lago mas lógico para este universo, viajes en e l tiempo, androides nada nuevo para le universo marvel. Decile a algunos conocidos tuyos si quieren ver mis historias.


	20. Chapter 20

New Dragón Ball DC Universe 20

Una dimensión diferente.

La nueva Transformación de Superman y la derrota de Videl

En el planeta supremo

Superman hacía varias horas que había estado meditando en el suelo, tranquilo conservando sus poderes en un estado básico para controlarlos eficazmente, cosa que notaron Gohan y Shin mientras que Goku entrenaba con su transformación del Súper Saiyan 3 el viejo kaiosama sugirió usar el 1 % en ese estado para controlarlo y poder ganar mayor estabilidad.

Superman se paró de pronto y miro su cuerpo antes de que un aura blanca saliera a la vista y chispas golpearan el suelo, el aura fue expandiéndose y sus músculos agrandándose más (si quieren darse una idea sus músculos tendrán la forma del Superman de New Earth) y el ki asombro un poco a los presentes.

"No sabía que fuera tan fuerte ese kryptoniano, ha superado por mucho la fuerza de un supremo kaiosama"

"Sus habilidades del ki están al mismo nivel que las de los terrícolas Krillin y Yamcha".-intervino el anciano.-"El poder del sol amarillo impide que desarrollen sus poderes de ki, porque les llevaría años de entrenamiento aprender a usar el ki sin esos poderes, pero aquí donde un día equivale 100.000 años terrestres y físicos logro combinar el ki y poderes del sol amarillo en ese nuevo estado"

"Lo haré supremo kaiosama"

"Pero no uses una forma superior a esta"

"¿Por qué?"

"Al agrandar más los músculos un ser pierde mucha velocidad, en este estado no pierdes tanta y si entrenas estoy seguro que podrás lograr que tu fuerza y velocidad sean iguales, peros i usas otro la perderás a la velocidad. Eso fue lo que llevo a Trunks del futuro a perder ante Cell, en cambio Vegeta se dio cuenta del punto débil del nivel Ultra Súper Saiyan, por lo que entreno con el Súper Saiyan Ascendido para que su fuerza fuera la misma que su velocidad, Goku por su parte opto por lograr el estado del full power"

"Oh ya veo, entonces entrenare con esta forma y en mi velocidad"

En al Habitacion del Tiempo.

Trunks y Goten quedaron sepultados bajo escombros de hielo tras un golpe, Videl luchaba contra Buu quien demostró ser hábil con el anillo verde de Amazo y supo copiar la habilidad de Videl de combinar el ki con el anillo.

Videl evitaba los golpes que le daba a gran velocidad, creo copias verdes suyas que rodearon a Buu y dispararon varias veces, pero al irse el humo una barrera cubría al poderoso guerrero rosado quien estaba intrigado.

"Eres mucho mejor oponente que esos enanos, te felicito. Mr. Satán me hablo de ti, te dedicas a entrenar pero eres una chica muy lista, en cambio esos enanos no toman en cuenta que esto es serio"

Videl apareció de pronto enfrente de él y Buu se preparó para atacar pero la chica desapareció como si pasara por él, antes de que un rayo de luz verde desde dos lados opuestos le diera de lleno.

"Como puedes saber un estilo que no sabías antes"

"Pues recordé las batallas de Goku, Goten y Trunks, con el anillo pensé y pude bajar lo que aprendí en construcciones verdes"

Un mazo se formó en la mano derecha de Buu y golpeo un escudo verde, combatieron muy rápido con chispas eléctricas y luces verdes brillando intensamente.

Kilowoog y Piccolo miraban

"Entonces planeas encerrar a Majin Buu"

"Si, aunque con la habilidad del androide será difícil puedo ver que tendrá que buscar por muchas dimensiones"

El suelo se estremeció, Kilowoog y Piccolo vieron como Buu y Videl se daban con todo era increíble.

Buu disparo un haz de visión de calor que choco con una explosión de ki que aunque era débil logro desviar los haces, Buu se sorprendió pero sonrió había visto gracias a Amozo el punto débil de los linternas verdes.

"Bueno eres una gran guerrera como dijo Mr. Satán serás tan fuerte como para resistir la luz amarilla"

"Resistire lo que sea"

Buu sonrió por lo visto no le contaron le punto débil, que lastima, formo una bola amarilla en su mano y la lanzo le escudo verde fue hecho pedazos y Buu le conecto un golpe que envió a Videl contra Kilowoog derrotándola, pero no vio como una especie de fantasma se le metió y exploto.

"Te atrape imbécil, el gran Gotenks te derribo"

"El ataque que acabas de hacer fue bueno, pero es muy infantil"

"Infantil"

"Mira cualquiera podría hacerlo".-de su boca siete fantasmas se formaron y salieron contra el saiyan fusionado pero aunque logro evítales no logró evitar un golpe que le envió a volar pero se repuso.

"Ya verás"

Gotenks aumento su ki y se transformó en Súper Saiyan 2.

"Quieren intentarlo con el nivel 2 será el mismo resultado"

De pronto fue arrojado lejos por un golpe de Videl.

"Videl ¿estás bien?"

"Si, solo golpeada pero es muy astuto hay que luchar juntos"

"No, podemos con el"

"Ya vieron como me derribo y como duplico su ataque"

De pronto un tornado se formó a su alrededor mientras Buu corría en círculos con la velocidad de Flash en combinación de la de Superman y la suya propia.

Kiloowoog se lanzó al ataque pero Buu le arrojo unas esferas rosadas que se convirtió en amarilla al tocar su escudo y lo sujeto con su tentáculo del cuello.

"Vamos que fue divertido pero si quieren jugar de verdad o luchar estoy fuera de su categoría"

Pronto se escuchó un estruendo y Piccolo tenía la mano extendida hacia una puerta destruida completamente.

"Listo selle la entrada entre ambas dimensiones, quedaremos encerrados"

Buu miro atentamente, estaba preocupado pero luego sonrió.

"Estúpido con los poderes de Amozo y linterna puedo buscar una fisura y escapar"

Su tornado ceso y ambos guerreros salieron volando en direcciones opuestas, Kilowoog cayó al suelo desmayado.

Buu medito atentamente mientras que Piccolo lo vigilaba no podía creer que lo hiciera, pero Buu golpeo una pared blanca y una fisura similar a cuando Amozo transporto a Oa otra realidad apareció.

"Adios, fue un juego divertido".-Piccolo le agarró del braz , mientras que Videl, Kilowoog y Gotenks les siguieron siendo atrapados por el portal.

En el planeta supremo.

"Desaparecieron de esta realidad no puedo creerlo, el Namek sabía que aunque Buu tenía los poderes del androide se perdería en distintas dimensiones, así que ha desaparecido de esta dimensión"

"¿Cuál será?"

"Honestamente no se Gohan, pero buscare le lugar, Shin convoca al Espectro, dile que nos ayude en esto, Clark,Goku puede que tengan que ir a esa dimensiones"

En otra dimensión.

En un monte en una isla con playa que encubría una base secreta.

Una alarma sonó y un hombre rojo con capa azul apareció.

"Hay unos meteoritos que cayeron en Japón, en la bahía, su misión es ir y recolectar cualquier material peligroso".-el hombre se dirigía a un grupo de adolescentes.

"Creí que dijiste que la asignación de misiones era prioridad de Batman"

"Batman está ocupado con Robin con eso del dúo…"

En Japón.

Una niña que portaba le emblema de la luz y en el pasado se vio envuelta en una aventura en cierto mundo digital miraba en la TV una noticia urgente.

"Tal vez sea un problema con el mundo digital, avisare a Izzy y a los demás"

¿En que dimensión cayeron Buu y nuestros héroes?¿Podrán el anciano y le espectro encontrarles a tiempo?

Continuara…

Nota: Sé que fue corto pero tengo poco tiempo con la entrega de diplomas y graduación, pero cumplo con mis trabajos siempre. Buu se aprovechó de las debilidades físicas y mentales de sus oponentes, si puse que Gotenks logro el segundo nivel.

Jeje puse una aventura en una dimensión distinta, les dejo la adivinanza de saber cuáles son, les digo que agregare un anime muy famoso en esa dimensión. Les dejo este pequeño acertijo y les mando saludos por las fiestas.

Knigthday gracias por tus comentarios, también coronadomontes te agradezco tu apoyo y me alegra ver que te gusta combinar anime con comics como yo.

Te incito a hagas laguna mega saga también tienes conocimientos y talento.

Por cierto al año que viene regresa Dragon Ball al cine, pero con toriyama esta vez, creen que será buena. Hay que reunir firmas y hacer que DC y Toei hagan una saga con anime y comic, Dc es muy buena con las sagas que hace y siempre se ha podido adaptar.


	21. Chapter 21

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 21

Los Monstruos Digitales y los Héroes Adolescentes

Nota inicial: la liga no sabe de los Digimon en este universo, pero saben por los medios y noticias sobre los sucesos en los que estuvieron involucrados, ya que algunos de ellos salieron en la Tv.

Myotismon hizo muchos problemas en el mundo real, sobre todo como VenomMyotismon

La bio nave roja surcaba los cielos llegando al espacio aéreo japonés, en Odaiba, en esta zona hace tres años ocurrieron sucesos extraños, la liga de la justicia aún no se haba i formado completamente, aunque Superman, Batman y otros enfrentaron individualmente a unos extraños monstruos. El terrorista Myotismon que nadie sabe de dónde venía, aunque Superman pensó que venía de Apokolips hogar de su más grande enemigo: Darkseid. Una vez formada la Liga se concentró en villanos comunes, por lo que no hubo inconvenientes.

"Sin embargo actualmente, extrañas agujas negras han aparecido por el resto del mundo, La Liga de la Justicia tardo mucho tiempo en descubrir los orígenes de esos extraños seres. Hace poco investigamos la desaparición de un chico súper listo llamado Ken Ichijouji que volvió aparecer misteriosamente, no hay nada que podamos saber de él, aparte de que antes tenía un hermano que falleció también era inteligente pero no al nivel de Ken Ichijouji. También pudimos investigar a los jóvenes que aparecieron en las noticias, pero dos destacan: Takeru Takaishi y Kari Kamiya se han visto involucrados en sucesos con estas torres. Nuestros satélites pudieron coger lo que la Tierra se perdió: un grupo de niños con extraños monstruos soluciono el problema que al ejército y a nosotros nos costó. La mayoría reside en Odaiba"

"Así este hico Ken…es un súper nerd".-exclamo Superboy cruzado de brazos

"No exactamente, es un sospechoso. Hace unos años en 1996, Batman descubrió que un suceso similar ocurrió en este lugar, un dinosaurio grande y naranja combatió contra una especie de pájaro gigantesco de color verde, dos niños estaban en la escena: Kari y Tai Kamiya. Sin embargo, lo atribuyeron a un ataque terrorista. Actualmente Batman sigue la pista de dos criminales que se registraron en los satélites: Arukenimon y Mummymon"

"Un dinosaurio naranja, genial quiero uno en rojo".-dijo Kid Flash.

Artemisa golpeo a su amigo en la cabeza.

"Hay…siempre tienes que pegarme"

"Bueno pasando al meteorito, hace unas horas cayeron, por vía de las noticias sabran donde ocurren los sucesos"

En Odaiba.

Una luz verde choco contra Buu se habían repuesto y se estaban enfrentando, aunque Buu le gustaba destruir el haber asimilado a Amozo era útil, pues su inteligencia le indicaba que era mejor aprender y estudiar el nuevo mundo, además que no quería Access el viajero multiversal con el que Amozo se reunió una vez apareciera. Otro inconveniente eran las leyes de la física entre los universos, suponía que sus poderes bajaron a un nivel básico, Piccolo parecía ser el único parte de el en darse cuenta del problema.

Tomo a Gotenks de la muñeca y lo arrojo contra Videl antes de usar el poder del anillo para cegar a todos.

"Bueno fue divertido, pero quiero volver, ya que sentí tres poderosos kis en nuestro universo y quiero luchar contra ellos"

Kilowoog iba a seguirle cuando un ser extraño le ataco era azul con partes blancas.

"Ex Laser"

Kilowoog contuvo el ataque con su anillo formando un escudo antes de crear una cierra para cortar a este ser, pero era rápido.

Piccolo iba a ayudarle cuando una especie de insecto apareció enfrente de él.

"Ataque de aguijón".-Piccolo dejo que pasar el ataque y lo apreso con un brazo haciendo una llave, antes de patearle y arrojarle contra una especie de ángel.

"Angemon no lo dejes escapar"

"Makankosapoo".-un rayo espiral salió de los dedos de Piccolo, no tenía tiempo para luchar con estos tipos, pero choco con ataque dorado que pronuncio el extraño ser.

Videl se repuso y salió volando para buscar a Majin Buu cuando un ángel con forma de mujer le paro el vuelo.

En una parte de Tokyo.

Kid Flash y Conner estaban paseando pero siempre alertas.

"Maldicion, yo quería un dinosaurio de ese"

Kid Flash había visto un video sobre el incidente del 96 y estaba que quería uno de esos dinosaurios, Conner no quería admitirlo pero impresionante esas criaturas y su forma de luchar.

"Interrumpimos este programa para informales que lo que se pensaba que era un meteorito se revelo como un ser rosado seguido de otros seres que ese encuentran combatiendo contra monstruos similares a los que aparecieron hace 3años"

Conner y Wally se pusieron frente al televisor de una tienda, viendo el canal de noticias.

("Megan hay problemas en Odaiba, informa a los demás")

("Genial tal vez pueda obtener a uno de esos seres")

En Odaiba.

Videl luchaba con el ángel creando un escudo que bloqueo una flecha de energía.

"Pierdes tu tiempo, este es un anillo de Green Lantern, de los Green Lantern Corps, que protegen al universo"

Un chico con goggles estaba mirando y no evito escuchar el comentario.

("Green Lantern, es un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia…esta súper buena esa chica, debo conseguir su autógrafo").-pensaba el chico.-"Hey Kari, dile a Angewomon que no ataque más a esa mujer"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella es una Green Lantern, un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, debe ser un malentendido"

Piccolo y Stipmon seguían luchando pero Piccolo era un maestro del combate mano a mano y logro ponerlo en una llave de nuevo.

ExVeemon estaba luchando contra Kilowoog y parecía tener la ventaja cuando un puño le conecto de llano enviándole a chocar contra el suelo.

Un chico con una S roja en su pecho, cabello negro, ojos azules y mirada salvaje apareció habiéndole dado un golpe.

"Reconocí le símbolo de la linterna verde, John me hablo de ti…eres Kilowoog, supongo que tú eres el malo criatura"

Angemon iba a atacar con su bastón cuando noto que no lo tenía sino que un chico en traje con rayo se lo quito.

"Buscabas esto amigo ángel"

De pronto Ankylomon ataco a Conner luchando en el suelo pero un golpe de agua eléctrica lo derribo.

"Gracias Aqualad pero pude vencerlo fácilmente"

De pronto Piccolo cego a todos con el Taiyo Ken

"Es suficiente, no se quienes sean, pero nosotros no queremos pelear, nosotros vinimos persiguiendo a un monstruo llamado Majin Buu en nuestra dimensión ha causado destrucción, los conozco Young Justice, el espectro me hablo de ustedes. Aunque no sé quiénes son esas criaturas nunca las había visto y no puedo sentir el ki"

Los elegidos miraban al Namek, algunos estaban impresionados por el ataque y otros confundidos.

"Si, oye ¿Quién es el espectro?"

Piccolo, Gotenks,Videl y Kilowoog miraron a Kid Flash, como preguntándose si era broma, lo cierto es que Gotenks se enteró de parte de Piccolo y Kilowoog de ese guardián, recién se reponía del golpe de Buu.

"Es una broma es el guardián cósmico del multiverso Dc"

"En realidad, es un ángel de la venganza que trabaja para la Presencia el creador del universo, el participo en la rebelión de Lucifer Morningstar, pero se le permitió redimirse sirviendo como ejecutor celestial"

"¿Lucifer existe realmente?".-pregunto la chica con la cámara y vestida de rosa.

"Si existe, pero a diferencia de la creencia popular, Miguel no le encerró en el infierno, fue expulsado sí, pero hace tiempo que ya no vive en el inframundo…solo su hermano Miguel al arcángel es su igual en el poder y solo es superado por la Presencia, el espectro está muy por debajo de Lucifer y Miguel. Cualquiera de los dos podrían pulverizar universos enteros dentro de su jurisdicción, otros multiversos ajenos no pueden necesitan permiso, como es el caso del universo del Living Tribunal"

"Oigan, me parece bueno y todo pero no sabemos quiénes son ni que hacen aquí".-exclamaron Artemisa, Conner y Cody.

"Si creo que sí, ya que nosotros somos turistas, nos presentamos primero. Mi nombre es Piccolo, solía ser el Guradian de la Tierra en mi universo, es por eso que tengo esos conocimientos"

"Videl Hércules hija de Mr. Satán, Green Lantern del Sector 2814, ósea la Vía Láctea"

"Kilowoog Green Lantern de la Guardia de Honor e instructor de novatos"

"Mi nombre es Gotenks, oiga señor Piccolo porque a un estoy fusionado"

"El tiempo entre dimensiones es diferente, lo que en nuestra dimensión es media hora, aquí puede ser más"

"Pues nosotros somos el equipo de Young Justice, mi nombre es Aqualad"

"Yo soy Superboy, clon de Superman"

Los del universo NDBDU estaban impresionados, Superman tenía un clon en esta dimensión, salvo Piccolo el sabía que Superman tenía de hecho dos clones Doomsday y Bizarro.

"Yo soy Kid Flash, el aprendiz de Flash"

"Tenemos un Kid Flash aunque él trabaja con otro grupo de adolescentes"

"Artemisa"

"Megan"

"¿Eres un marciano?".-pregunto Kilowoog.

"Si, te diste cuenta, los marcianos también existen en su dimensión"

"No fueron destruidos por los invasores liderados por el Imperius, salvo por John ´S el detective marciano"

"Bueno y ustedes niños con monstruos quienes son y que son esas bestias"

"Mi nombre es Davis Motomiya, este es mi compañero Digimon Veemon"

"Soy, Kari Kamiya mi compañero Digimon es Angewomon, aunque"

"Mi nombre es Takeru pero me llaman T.K."

"Ken Ichijouji, mi compañero es Stipmon"

"Cody Hida, mi compañero digimon es Ankylomon"

"Yolei Inoue, mi compañero es Howkmon"

"Bueno ay contestaron quienes son, pero que son esas cosas".-exigieron Conner y Piccolo, después de todos los primeros venían investigando esos monstruos.

"Son Monstruos Digitales, también conocidos como Digimon, son seres que viven en mundo creado por datos conocido como Digital Mundo o Digiworld"

"Básicamente son Brainiacs de datos"

"No son como seres de energía que caminan similares a las construcciones que hay en Oa".-a pesar de no ser tan bueno en temas de avanzada, Kilowoog venia de una raza avanzada extraterrestre por lo que entendía un poco más.

En un edificio.

"Interesante, mundos paralelos"

"Arukenimon no pensaras en poner agujas de control en ese universo, ya tenemos al humano conocido como Batman pisándonos los talones y a esos niños entrometidos, ese murciélago humano últimamente ha intensificado su búsqueda, podríamos unirnos a la Luz"

"Ni hablar, solo respondemos a un humano ni Luthor o Klarion son nuestros jefes"

En la WacthTower

Batman investigaba sobre un secuestro a niños recientes en Japón, su principales sospechosos eran Arukenimon y Mummymon, después de toda su experiencia con sujetos con poderes no le sorprendían en lo más mínimo.

"Interesante, Yukio Oikawa, es empleado de una sucursal de Star Labts en Japón, fue uno de sus más brillantes científicos en la informática, sin embargo cuando se obsesiono con las formas de vida digital, fue expulsado de Star Labs por nada menos que el Profesor Hamilton. Su conocido más cercano Hiroki Hida, ex policía padre de Cody Hida, uno de nuestros sospechosos. Conozco a su abuelo fue uno de mis maestros de artes marciales, porque alguien de una familia con honor trabajaría junto a un criminal"

"Batman, hubo un hecho inesperado unos seres de otra dimensión lucharon contra un monstruo rosa y los niños con monstruos digitales misteriosos cumplieron con nuestro equipo de operaciones encubiertas, dos de ellos son Green Lantern paralelos, los otros son desconocidos, salvo por el chico con cabello rubio, es un Saiyan"

Batman se intrigo, Superman le hablo de estos piratas espaciales que hace 10.000 años eran famosos por invadir y conquistar planetas barriendo con la población, hasta que se enfrentaron a

Darkseid y su imperio siendo su mundo destruido.

"Avisa John y Hal, que investiguen también a esos niños, yo iré a investigar a Oikawa, quiero que esto sea una alerta máxima"

En el planeta supremo

Superman y Goku habían oído lo ocurrido y estaban listos, cuando un joven con traje rojo y azul apareció con el Espectro.

"Espectro ¿Quién es este joven?"

"Oh sí, es cierto ustedes no conocen a este joven, me es difícil llegar a universos con partículas ajenas, además Superboy Prime está causando problemas en New Earth con Siniestro y su corporación. Este joven se llama Axel Asher también conocido como el guardián del multiverso de las puertas…Access"

¿Qué habrá sido de Majin Buu? ¿Qué planes tiene Arukenimon para Young Justice y los Elegidos y esta dimensión? ¿Podrán Goku y Superman solucionar las cosas?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

Esta historia continuara…

Nota: la Liga de Young Justice es reciente y joven por eso no lucharon con los Digimon, saben de los que como Myotismon causaron desastres en el mundo real, pero para ellos eran simple súper villanos con poderes.

Estuve investigando un poco, pues hace años que no veo Digimon y estaba oxidado, pero gracias a las wikis estoy fresco.

Coronadomontes tienes mi apoyo, si quieres te ayudo, tienes talento y conocimiento, yo soy novato, confianza en tu talento y podrás. Explique las leyes de la física de la famosa Crisis en Tierras Infinitas.


	22. Chapter 22

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 22

Conociendonos Mejor

Un Secreto Revelado.

El grupo se había reunido en el monte justicia junto con los niños elegidos y los viajeros multiversales, el viaje por los rayos zeta era increíble, Kilowoog lo comparo a la tele portación de la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada y era algo más avanzado.

Red Tornado miraba atentamente la situación, los niños elegidos se sorprendieron de que fuera un androide especialmente Izzy, si había acudido, quien no dejaba de ver el lugar.

"Bueno mis sensores se han conectado durante mucho tiempo con la Internet, sabia de la existencia de este Digital World pero nunca le preste demasiada atención, salvo cuando un virus llamado Diaboromon apareció hace unos años afortunadamente mis sistemas son tan avanzados que ni siquiera su poder podía tocarme, solo el Dr. Thomas Morrow sabe cómo matarme"

Davis se acercó a Kilowoog.

"Oye puedes hacer cualquier cosa que imagines"

"Si, pero no es algo para niños como tú"

"Oye hemos estado salvando al mundo"

"Ya fue suficiente de tonterías".-una voz se vino de las sombras y por un momento los niños se confundieron con Devimon, pero era un hombre cubierto por una capa transfigurada y ojos blancos así como una máscara negra.

Videl reconoció al hombre y le dio abrazo.

"Batman que alegría es ver una cara conocida"

Batman se soltó con brusquedad entonces Videl pudo ver mejor a este Batman, era muy distinto las orejas eran más cortos y la capa no brillaba en azul oscuro por la noche ni blanco por el día por lo demás era más joven que su Batman.

"Tú no eres Batman, eres Bruce Wayne o…"

"Como supiste eso".-pregunto Robin.

"Tranquilo Robin, son de una dimensión distinta, el hecho de que ellos tengan un Kilowoog significa que también tienen otro Batman"

"Espere usted es Bruce Wayne uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo".-preguntaron Yolei, Kari y T.K., Batman solo les dio una mirada que les hizo helar.

("El mismo viejo Batman, no importa si es de nuestra dimensión u otra, siempre con esa actitud seria, por eso me cae bien").- pensó Piccolo .-("No intentes leer mi mente marciana, tu tío solo podía con mi permiso en nuestra dimensión").-Megan se sorprendió.

"Usted es un Namekusein , los marcianos y Namekusein tenemos una fisiología muy parecida"

"Bueno en mi universo también estábamos en contacto, pero nunca nos cruzamos tanto, Dime ¿Freezer existe?"

"¿Quién?".-preguntaron los presentes salvo Videl, Kilowoog , Gotenks y Batman.

"Freezer era el menor de los hijos de King Cold, un Icen-Jinn que era un conquistador galáctico. La mayor ambición de King Cold era conquistar al universo, pero en nuestro universo se vio en contra de Los Green Lantern Corps, Kripton y Apokolips, hogar de Darkseid. En fin, Freezer conquisto la mayor parte de la galaxia del norte o vía láctea, el esclavizo a los Saiyan una poderosa raza que había terminado su guerra contra los Tuffles en el planeta Plant".

"Sin embargo, Freezer empezó a temer al nivel que adquirían los Saiyan por lo que decidió exterminarlos, con un solo ataque de energía destruyo el planeta Vegeta el hogar de los Saiyan,los pocos sobrevivientes huyeron, murieron, en el caso de Saiyan débiles como Raditz, Vegeta y Nappa continuaron trabajando bajo el dominio de Freezer, otros se salvaron porque estaban en sus misiones en planetas débiles, como es el caso de Goku. Finalmente Goku se enfrentó a Freezer tras 20 años de vivir y proteger la Tierra, incluso de mí y mi padre. Nosotros luchamos contra Freezer pero él era demasiado fuerte, incluso yo que había logrado superarlo en su segunda forma no fui rival para sus dos últimas formas. Goku lo enfrento, pero era mucho para él y Freezer, al final Goku pensó que la mejor forma de matar a Freezer era haciendo la Genkidama, una bola gigantesca de energía creada por la energía vital de los seres vivos para luego lanzarla al enemigo"

"Espera… ¿Por qué Freezer lucho contra ustedes?".-pregunto Kid Flash.

"Porque él quería las esferas del dragón de mi planeta natal Namek, con el fin de obtener la inmortalidad. Como Gohan, Krillin y Vegeta arruinaron sus planes al usar dos deseos para revivirme, el decidió cavar con ellos. Yo me uní a la batalla tras fusionarme con otro Namek llamado Nail, pero ni siquiera logre matar a Freezer. Aun así la Genkidama, si bien lastimo seriamente a Freezer, no pudo acabarlo, sin embargo esto hizo que obtuviera un mortal enemigo uno al que había temido por mucho tiempo: El Súper Saiyan Legendario"

"Goku y Freezer se quedaron a luchar a muerte mientras los demás huimos a la Tierra con ayuda de las esferas del dragón, no estuve ahí, pero Kaiosama nos contó que fue una batalla bastante larga y difícil, con su máximo poder Freezer pudo igualar a Goku, pero debido al constante daño y cansancio en todas sus formas su poder empezó a disminuir, Goku también estaba herido pero debido a que sabía manipular mejor su ki y era más fuerte que Freezer pudo derrotarle. A partir de entonces, Freezer adquirió un nuevo sueño y deseo, que una vez yo también tuve: derrotara Goku. El siempre había sido el más fuerte y eso le impulso a buscar a Goku"

"Pero Freezer no murió en la batalla de Namek".-preguntaron Megan, Robin, Cody, Kari y Davis (quien estaba interesado por saber de la batalla mortal).

"No, sobrevivió de alguna manera a la explosión de mi planeta natal. Su padre King Cold le reconstruyo y decidió ir a la Tierra tras un año. Pero fueron derrotados definitivamente por Trunks del futuro"

"¿Quién es ese?".-pregunto Davis.

"No voy a revelar cosas que alteren le futuro de ciertas personas, pero si diré que nos ayudó en nuestra lucha contra los androides y Cell, de no ser por su advertencia y por las ideas de Goku puede que Cell hubiera ganado"

"Bueno, asunto solucionado en su caso, ahora con respecto a las agujas negras que han aparecido por el mundo que pueden decirnos de ellas".-pregunto Tornado Rojo a los niños elegidos.

"Esas agujas bloquean la habilidad especial que tenemos de hacer evolucionar a los Digimon, solían estar en el mundo digital pero ahora por culpa de Arukenimon están apareciendo por todo el mundo, causando un desequilibrio entre ambos mundos"

"Anteriormente yo estaba siendo manipulado por Arukenimon para ser El Emperador de los Digimon, ella me usaba para encubrir sus operaciones, no sé qué la motivo a Arukenimon a hacer esta locura, ella debería saber el riesgo de lo que pasaría si hay un fallo entre los mundos"

"¿Qué saben de Yukio Oikawa?".-los niños estaban sorprendidos (si se están preguntando, aun no lo conocen, pero para Batman no existe l apalabra no conocen).-"Según mi investigación trabajaba también con tu padre Ichijouji como programador de computadoras y como reportero junto con tu madre Takeru. Últimamente ha estado secuestrando niños mientras estaban ocupados viajando por el mundo, ahí está su respuesta: distracción. Arukenimon ya sabía que ustedes destruirían las torres, seguramente ella y su amigo trabajan para Oikawa"

De pronto una luz salió y un hombre encapuchado salio con traje blanco y camisa negra.

Batman le apunto al hombre con una cuchilla luego de haberlo arrojado contra una silla.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Con uno de los niños elegidos no podía esperar más"

Ante esto todos se sorprendieron ante esto, en especial los elegidos.

"Veo que han reunido a todos, Chinlogmon y El Espectro me informaron del incidente dimensional con Majin Buu. Me Presento soy Gennai."

"Espere señor Gennai ¿Por qué dijo que Batman es un niño elegido?".-pregunto Kari

"Bueno recuerdan que les dije que antes que ustedes existieron niños elegidos, bueno aunque no lo parezca, Superman, Batman, Flash, Canario Negro y Chole Sullivan alguna vez fueron niños. Ellos fueron los primeros niños elegidos, en ese entonces yo era un explorador informático de Kriptón, fui creado por Jor El, más bien su fortaleza de la soledad, con el objetivo de proteger a Clark Kent/Kal- El. Se presentaron los digimons oscuros que amenazaron la red mundial, apoyados por Brainiac que buscaba debilitar la Tierra para la llegada del General Zod, un kryptoniano rebelde del clan militar. Decidimos juntar a Kal-El y unos otros muchachos valientes, me introduje en el mundo digital por orden de Jor El, con su ayuda y la de las cuatro bestias sagradas creamos a mas seres como yo que serviríamos como los guardianes del mundo digital, similar a los guardianes del universo de mundo real posiblemente Jor- Él se basó en ellos viendo como dicho sistema sirvió por millones de años, Kal-Él y sus amigos lograron derrotar a Brainiac. Uno de los nuestro no estaba con nuestros objetivos y lo arrojamos al Mar Oscuro: con el tiempo se convirtió en Apocalymon.

Kal-Él y sus socios lograron sellarlo, pero el daño al mundo digital era tal que prácticamente destruyeron el antiguo mundo digital mis colegas guardianes fueron destruidos por lo que me vi forzado a crear copias mías para reemplazarlos. Según Jor El debíamos borrar la memoria de dicho acontecimiento en estos jóvenes para que no alteraran le futuro de ellos como héroes futuros."

Los elegidos miraban a Batman, sabía que él era uno de los niños elegidos primitivos originales, por lo visto ya era héroe de niño

"Pero y sus Digimon".-pregunto T.K.

"Fueron exterminados por Piedmon en una batalla sin sus camaradas, de sus datos pudimos crear a los Digimon como Patamon y Gatomon de ustedes T.K y Kari"

La Alarma sonó y Tornado Rojo miro.

"Parece ser que Majin Buu combate con un hombre en traje naranja y un sujeto muy parecido a Superman"

En Japón.

1 hora antes

Majin Buu había estado vagando por el barrio con un manto y usando su capacidad de transfigurarse para recorrer el lugar, quería aprender más cuando sintió dos kis que reconoció y eran más fuertes que antes.

"Access gracias por traerme la pelea no tendré que investigar más".-haber asimilado a Amozo fue útil pues su inteligencia mejoro bastante y los conocimientos de libros mágicos de Amozo eran mejores que los de Babidi

¿Se librara una súper batalla?¿Batman podrá asimilar esta noticia que le dijo Gennai"

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

Esta historia continuara

Nota: bueno, que les pareció el secreto de los niños elegidos originales, recordaran que en Smallville el alcance de Jor El en la fortaleza y sabemos que Clark ayudaba aun de joven al mundo.

Freezer no existe en este universo, los Saiyajin si pero hace miles de años que no se ven.


	23. Chapter 23

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 23

Una Batalla Increíble y El Regreso a Casa

¿Majin Buu se rinde?"

Un edificio de 30 metros de alturas caía producto de que un objeto chocara en su contra, un hombre que era conocido por todos como el Ultimo Hijo de Kriptón, el Hombre de Acero, El Hombre del Mañana pero sin duda alguna era reconocido por un solo nombre.

"A ver Superman que tan rudo eres".-Majin Buu lanzo un rayo mientras que Superman agarro un pedazo de asfalto cubriéndose, Access los había transportado a ambos Gohan y Clark para detener a Majin Buu, la explosión cubrió un área del tamaño de un rascacielos.

A lo lejos Gohan venía en picada y pateo a Majin Buu el golpe le envió contra un poste de luz pero Buu uso el poste para girar e impulsarse para chocar dos golpes, empezaron a darse golpes a gran velocidad pero Gohan cogió un puño y lo giro para luego patearle lo que mando al monstruo rosa al cielo donde había un hombre en el cielo el cual lo recibió con un golpe que le envió a chocar contra el suelo agrietándolo y dejando un hoyo muy grande.

En el espacio aéreo

Una chica se tocaba el pecho tras ver por las imágenes satelitales al hombre con traje naranja pelear con Majin Buu.

"Gohan acabalo"

"Ese es Superman, pero creía que estaba en una misión en Apokolips"

"No es obvio, es obra de Access".-dijo Piccolo cruzado de brazos y todos lo miraron.-"Se llama Axel Asher su poder consiste en el de poder viajar entre el multiverso, puede ir a cualquier lugar que desee, hay rumores de que puede alterar a un individuo y fusionarlo con otro"

En el lugar del combate.

Gohan y Superman miraban el hoyo grande que había en la calle, las personas habían huido sabiamente al ver la lucha que se estaba llevando, de pronto Majin Buu emergió por debajo de los dos disparando un haz de visión de calor que choco contra la visión de calor de Superman.

"Al fin verdaderos adversarios, ustedes son divertidos"

La explosión genero una detonación que cubrió un poco a Buu con el humo, Clark levanto el escudo en alto, pero Gohan no esperaba que Buu le atacara desde el lugar donde estaba y también que otro Majin Buu le atacara a Superman. Evidentemente Buu se había dividido, era un oponente muy listo.

De pronto un chico con una S en la camisa negra golpeo al Buu que luchaba contra Superman, Buu miro a este tipo.

"¿Quién eres? El hermano de Superman , su primo"

"Solo su clon"

Clark miraba al chico, otro clon primero Bizarro luego Doomsday. Sin duda el más peligroso era Doomsday, Bizarro era fuerte pero tonto por lo que era fácil de manipular y vencer, Doomsday era un arma viviente, la guerra viviente y los ojos de este chico reflejaban esto.

Conner también le miro, era mucho más musculoso, y parecía más viejo que el Superman que él conocía, además mostraba más confianza. El Superman de este universo siempre rechazaba su ayuda y salía volando, este parecía no impórtale su presencia.

"Eres un clon de Cadmus verdad"

Esto sorprendió a Conner, es posible que en su dimensión se haya topado con una versión suya.

"Por mí no hay problema, pueden luchar los dos, será más divertido"

"Muy bien hombre rosado te borrare esa sonrisa"

Conner sintió una mano y vio que era Superman.

"Si peleamos juntos habrá posibilidades de ganar, ten cuidado Majin Buu es tan fuerte como un Súper Saiyan 3 con la ventaja de que no gasta energía"

Conner se sorprendió, si fuera el Superman de esta realidad ya lo hubiera ignorado y hecho a un lado. Pero este era más confiable y no le importaba recibir su ayuda.

Al otro lado.

Gohan pateaba a Buu cosa que le envió al monstruo a volar pero no esperaba que otro se formara y lo atrapara en una celda rosada que empezó a asfixiarle.

"Deja en paz a Gohan".-un rayo verde libero al Saiyan y este miro a la chica.

"Videl".-tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla pero una explosión lo devolvió a la realidad.

"Nena ya me preguntaba cuando tendría otro baile contigo".-del dedo de Buu se formó un rayo verde idéntico.

Mientras que otro Buu luchaba contra los Digimon.

Buu tenía sujetado a Angemon del cuello y lo uso para estrellarlo contra ExVeemon para luego patear a Ankylomon contra un edificio.

Los jóvenes justicieros tampoco les iba mejor estaban siendo vapuleados por otro Majin Buu, salvo por Conner que luchaba bien con Superman.

("En este nivel no podre derrotarles, el supremo kaiosama debió aumentar el poder de Superman y Gohan, si estuviera en mi dimensión podría derrotarlos fácilmente si…").-de pronto una idea tuvo y sus copias volvieron a su ser, levanto las manos en la nuca.-"Me rindo, me he dado cuenta de lo que hice y deseo que hagan justicia… ("de esa manera poder volver a mi universo y absorber a uno de ellos, haber absorbido a Amozo me ha hecho mucho más brillante").-usaba la telepatía del detective marciano para crear una imagen mental capaz de engañar a Megan.

Videl y Kilowoog crearon una cuerda verde que ato al criminal rosado con poderes, los elegidos se recuperaron de haber sido derribados por un súper aliento de Majin Buu, quien ahora estaba increíblemente tranquilo.

"Yo no sabía lo que hacía, Babidi y su padre me corrompieron, haber absorbido a tantos seres cambio mi inteligencia y personalidad…yo solo quiero luchar contra Gohan y Superman, por favor quiero regresar a mi dimensión".-estaba haciendo uso de la inocencia divina de los kaiosamas supremos y el androide para engañar a todos, Piccolo estaba intranquilo con esto y dio un paso al frente.

"Si yo vi que Mr. Satán se volvió tu amigo y también es cierto que tu personalidad cambia, el hecho de que no destruiste esta ciudad o país quiere decir quiere decir que te has hecho más inteligente. De cualquier manera es más fácil tratarlo en nuestra dimensión."

De pronto todos voltearon y vieron a varios sujetos bajar del cielo a uno de ellos lo reconocieron de inmediato era Superman, pero el de esta dimensión.

"Vimos lo que paso desde los satélites, queremos llevar en custodia a estos niños y a ese monstruo".-hablo Superman, los de la dimensión ajena notaron inmediatamente la diferencia entre su Superman y este, el suyo mostraba más años de experiencia y era más abierto a confiar en alguien hasta al punto de permitir que su clon Conner le ayudara, este otro mostraba aires de arrogancia y desconfianza, pero Piccolo noto algo era más débil y menos viejo que el Kal El de su universo.

"Ni soñando, Majin Buu es de nuestra dimensión, es nuestra jurisdicción"

"Eres un Namekusein, ustedes son algo primitivos en comparación de varias razas en el universo".-hablo un linterna verde diferente a John, era Guy Gagner.-"Sus naves espaciales son capaces de viajar a años luz pero aunque no me guste decirlo son grandes luchadores, algunos de ellos han sido linternas verdes"

"Nosotros no pensamos entregarles a nuestros Digimons"

"Esos monstruos han causado destrozos por varias partes del mundo, ustedes trabajan sin responder nadie, lo que puede hacer que ustedes sean terroristas, debemos estudiarlos para…"

De pronto Superman recibió un golpe que le envió a volar y chocar contra un edificio abandonado, vio a otro Superman mas musculoso, aunque sus ojos parecían de cartón negros (si está basado en la fisionomía del Superman de La Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada, mientras que el de Young Justice está más basado físicamente en el de los comics) a su lado ayudaba a Conner quien vio al otro Superman de su universo, no podía creer que fueran tan diferentes.

"Me repugnas, quieres hacer justicia pero eres injusto con niños que realmente quieren ayudarte, Conner ha querido tu ayuda, nunca te pidió que fueras un padre solo que lo aceptaras y solo lo has rechazado. Si te vieran nuestros padres se decepcionarían, quien eres tú para abusar de los criterios de los demás. Lo intentamos en mi universo pero los eventos con los amos de la justicia y un ataque de Luthor nos volvieron más humildes"

Todos miraban, incluso Majin Buu lo comparo con sus dos yo, el bueno y el malo.

"Estos niños como dices han causado problemas y destrozo a propiedad, sin mencionar la clase enemigos poderosos que han aparecido…".-recibió otro golpe por el otro Superman, el joven Superman actuaba de manera precipitada, Superman lo comparo a el mismo cuando era joven, pero la experiencia y el tiempo le enseñaron a ser más precavido.

"Lanzándote de esa manera nunca me lograras golpear, te lanzas sin un plan contra un enemigo muy fuerte, tu fuerza no es rival para la mía"

"¿En serio?".-era el turno para el otro Superman reír, ante esto el otro Superman sonrió y descendió a hacer frente a su otro yo alternativo.

"Muy bien golpéame, no me moveré de mi sitio, golpéame con toda tu fuerza"

Batman miro este otro Superman era lo que le había pedido que fuera le suyo con Conner, pero no solo eso era un mejor líder y tenía más experiencia, Superman voló muy rápido y conecto un golpe.

Todos se cubrieron el golpe envió a volar a todos, un golpe capaz de destruir un continente pero el otro Superman estaba quieto a pesar del impacto y estaba con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y arqueo una ceja.

"Es todo bien, supongo que porque eres joven te falta experiencia con lucha contra otros seres fuertes".-Superman le dio un golpe leve a su otro pero fue suficiente para enviar a su otro yo contra un edificio y hasta en el océano.

Todos miraron algunos como Wonder Woman protestaron, pero Batman se sintió con respeto pues le agradaba encontrar un Superman sin tanta arrogancia y realmente poner en su lugar al suyo en caso de que se volviera loco.

"Alguna objeción, bien, les mostrare como ser un líder, Batman quiero que hagas una investigación con estos niños, fíjate si tienen antecedentes, informen a sus padres de lo que ha ocurrido. Videl, Piccolo vigilen a Buu, Gotenks vuela rescatar a mi otro yo joven. Hagan un monitoreo sobre esas agujas negras que vi desde el espacio. Niños no les pido que confíen en mi contraparte, es obvio que no, además creo que como con los amigos de Goku ustedes tienen más experiencia en su territorio. Nuestro Batman tenía la política de nunca unirse al principio, pero que si lo necesitábamos podíamos llamarlo"

En ese momento Access apareció y dijo que juntaran para volver a casa.

"Cada cosa a su lugar, demasiado tiempo en otras dimensiones puede causar alteraciones"

"Que mal, quisiéramos ir a su dimensión".-exclamaron Megan, Kari y Yolei.

"No se preocupen chicas, estoy seguro de que nos veremos"

Superman miro a Conner, desearía llevarlo a su mundo donde sería más aceptado e incluso entrenar con el ki, era agradable no tener un clon que quisiera matarlo o luchar con él.

"Buena suerte, si nos volvemos a ver lucharemos juntos de nuevo, no te preocupes por mi otro yo estoy seguro que lo convencí de que cambie de opinión y sino siempre puedes llamar a Access para que lo ablande"

"Muy bien vámonos, que tengo que lidiar con Superboy Prime en otro universo"

De un destello desaparecieron y volvieron a su dimensión, Conner solo levanto el pulgar.

¿Majin Buu habrá sido derrotado finalmente? ¿Se volverán a encontrar nuestros amigos de otra dimensión?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

Nota: aunque es atrasado no pude decirlo en mi otro capítulo así que: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. No se preocupen Buu no se rindió, es parte de algo mayor, la última batalla se aproxima no será como en el original.

Algo para destacar de Dc es que durante la época en que los animes tuvieron un auge durante los 90 y principios del 2000, bueno Dc no perdió le tiempo, Batman la serie animada, Batman del futuro, Superman la serie animada, Statick Shock, Z, La Liga de la Justicia, La liga de la Justicia Ilimitada. No serán animes, pero tuvieron el mismo impacto y quien no quería ver al genial Batman de Bruce Timm mezclarse con seres de anime, a la Liga de la Justicia con Dragón Ball y como ponían las historias muy buenas y aprovecharon buenas sagas de Dc, aunque nunca pusieron a seres tan poderosos como Superboy Prime, Imperiex y El Espectro, pero no por eso no dejaron su impacto. Darkseid por ejemplo no era tan fuerte como el de los comics, pero todavía era tratado como muy astuto y oscuro y era muy temido, incluso por Luthor y sus villanos.

Coronadomontes muy bueno tu fic, continua con más no tengas nervios.

Recomiendo el fic Power Rangers Infinito de Dragón Oscuro y el fic The N Warriors de Saiyan x, así como All Star Superman Returns pero este último en inglés.


	24. Chapter 24

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 24.

Comparaciones de estilos.

Access estaba viajando por incontables portales del multiverso, buscando cuidadosamente el que pertenecía al universo de nuestros amigos.

"Un solo error me puede llevar a un universo completamente ajeno"

"Quieres decir que debes manejar con cuidado este Tour"

"Así es Superman, déjame decirte que tu contraparte Prime no es el único ser capaz de destruir universos, pero de todos es el más peligroso"

Pararon por un rato y Axel miro sonriendo.

"Lo encontramos"

En el templo de kamisama.

Hace varias horas que no se hacía nada, Batman increíblemente había estado aquí quieto como meditando con su capa cubriéndole el manto oscuro, había colocado sin que lo supieran los guerreros z información sobre ellos y sus enemigos, así como información de los saiyajin, esta situación con Majin Buu le previo de que si Buu "un destructor planeta "como decían los miembros de la liga jóvenes, hacia tantos problemas como harían frente si aparecía alguien más fuerte que ellos o algo que ni ellos pudieran manejar. Debían preparase, había aconsejado a Waller hacer lo mismo puesto que no podía dejar que los gobiernos de todo el mundo estuvieran indefensos frente a este peligro, si había seres aún más poderosos que Buu eso quería decir que el universo estaría en peligro.

"Tú eres Bruce Wayne, eres mi antiguo alumno"

Batman miro a Muthen Roshi, cuando era más joven Bruce había viajado por el mundo aprendiendo muchas cosas, se había reunido con los mayores maestros, había entrenado con Roshi, aunque nunca le enseño el ki ya que pensó que sería muy difícil de que lo manejara, resultando un alumno muy capaz de aprender una gran variedad de técnicas no ki y siendo un genio, luego Bruce siguió con su viaje.

"Vaya, vaya…he oído de tus proezas en la televisión, ahora eres un superhéroe, vaya y algunas te tus enemigas son súper atractivas…"

Krillin y Yamcha miraban ellos no entendían lo que veían de grandioso en ese hombre, cierto era que sus habilidades de detective eran increíbles pero no podían entender como un hombre común y corriente se veía involucrado en amenazas de esta magnitud, la liga era muy eficaz contra criminales de alta potencia y seres con poderes, pero tenían dudas de su capacidad de manejar los monstruos que ellos combatían.

"Los americanos siempre han querido llamar la atención, es curioso la diferencia de estilos entre héroes y estilos que tenemos porque todos llevan ropa…pero me atrae su personalidad"

"Si, numero 18 ya sabemos que te interesa su manera de vestir, ese Bruce, podría haberme dicho que era el vigilante enmascarado de Gotham City,me podría haber ayudado a combatir a muchos enemigos"

"Lo dudo".-dijo Dende.-"Batman como Piccolo prefieren trabajar solos, ellos se hicieron ellos mismos, son hombre de lucha,lo que motiva a Batman es la justicia, el vio morir a sus padres Bulma. Yo mismo vi morir a mi gente frente a Freezer, tu no entiendes el dolor que mueve a Batman, pero en lugar de usar eso para matar o destruir como Darkseid o Freezer, Batman se creó como la representación absoluta del lado oscuro bueno, una fuerza oscura al servicio de la justicia, es un agente que sirve para el orden. Tu según recuerdo te ocultaste en muchas ocasiones en namek, no querías involucrarte realmente en esas batallas. Batman no lo hubiera hecho, el habría buscado una manera de ver las debilidades físicas o mentales de Freezer y sus hombres para vencerlo. Tal vez Batman, no tenga la fuerza para ganarle a Vegeta pero su voluntad es tal que siempre salva al mundo con su intelecto, su fuerza y sus capacidades. He visto muchas personas extraordinarias en mi estancia en la Tierra pero ninguna de ellas iguala a Batman. Porque Batman puede ser cualquiera, a diferencia del resto de ustedes él no tiene poderes especiales por eso que él lo compensa con su inteligencia."

Los guerreros z miraron al murciélago y lo vieron quieto pero tranquilo como si estuviera analizándolos, ahora entendían por qué Batman era el más mortífero de la Liga, a pesar de no tener una fuerza como Superman, él era el más apegado a tener los pies en la tierra, iba directo al punto y siempre salía adelante. Con su capacidad estratégica y su intelecto él podía vencer a seres aún más fuertes que él, mientras que Superman tendía luchar contra opositores de fuerza y velocidad en los que él tendría la ventaja, por eso a veces era descuidado.

"Si los está observando".-explicaron el detective marciano y Diana.

"A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros no tenemos la capacidad de ejercer esos rayos de energía o capacidad de destruir mundos, pero lo compensamos con el arma más fuerte que hay: la mente, tácticas y estrategias. Hemos logrado vencer a enemigos sumamente fuertes y seres que como Freezer podían derrotar y destruir razas enteras con lo que tenemos a mano y nos podemos adaptar a la situación, como en este caso muy rápidamente hemos aprendido de ustedes. Pero Batman siempre esta aun paso adelante, es su característica como detective, yo mismo soy un detective, era detective en marte, participe en una guerra por siglos con los invasores, fui centinela, al venir la Tierra, luche como miembro de la Liga pero mientras que Superman puede haber perdido a un mundo como, el no conocía personalmente Kriptón, yo sí y vi morir a mi gente, yo entiendo lo que siente Batman"

"Entonces ustedes creen poder haber derrotado a Freezer, fácilmente"

"Nada en esta vida está asegurado".-hablo Batman por primera vez.-"Como acaban de decir, no podemos hacer lo ustedes hacen, pero ustedes tampoco hacen lo que hacemos nosotros, he visto con mis satélites su investigación con los androides del Dr. Gero y la verdad ustedes como Superman se confían mucho en su súper sentido, creen que es la respuesta ante todo, les costó mucho cuando tuvieron que usar sus ojos y oídos por primera vez, sin sus poderes no podrían hacer lo que hacen, nosotros investigamos con ojos oídos, medios de comunicación, vemos los orígenes del villano incluso sin que lo diga, ustedes muchas veces golpearon y luego `preguntaron, en especial ese otro Trunks del futuro, que clase de tonto se lanza sin darse cuenta que al haber ganado mayores músculos no tendría consecuencias, eso lo sabe cualquiera hasta Superman y Vegeta, tu Bulma te ocultaste y fuiste siempre como un turista que ve lo maravilloso de lo que ocurría pero nunca te dignaste luchar dejabas todo el trabajo lo dejaste a Goku y Vegeta, tú no sabes realmente lo que es el dolor, yo si lo he experimentado"

Los guerreros z se miraban y suspiraban el murciélago había sido firme y contundente.

"Pero por eso son exitosos"

Esto sorprendió a todos.

"Ustedes usan su manera y les ha servido, pelean en equipo, incluso Vegeta lo a admitido cuando se trataba de un enemigo que como Freezer no podía ganarle, ustedes no dudaron de enfrentarles a esos peligros, nadie les pidió que lo hicieran al igual que nosotros, pero lo hicieron porque era lo correcto. Goku siempre busco perdonar a sus oponentes, hasta ahora no ha matado a ninguno de sus enemigos"

"Pereo vimos como…"

"Según ustedes, Freezer había muerto pero sobrevivió lo que significa que Goku no le mato, Cell fue asesinado por Gohan, las fuerzas especiales de Freezer estaban derrotadas según ustedes Vegeta fue quien los mato, Nappa vi como Vegeta lo mato. Como ven Goku no mato a ninguno de ellos. Gracias a su derrota Vegeta y Freezer yo no buscaban ser los más fuerte y presumir, sino que ambos querían medirse con Goku pues habían visto que solo así podrían ser lo más fuertes, quien sabe si a lo mejor Freezer no se hubiera convertido en héroe al llegar a la Tierra y luchado de nuevo con Goku. Eso es lo que los define y determina le éxito en sus batallas"

Batman mostro un holograma que le dio Bulma, esto tenía todo información, sitios web, perfiles de Yamcha, Krillin, Numero 18, Vegeta, Goku, Freezer, lo saiyajin, sus batallas, sobre Majin Buu, todo.

"No intenten destruirlo y seguro que lo habrá copiado y enviado a la Atalaya en el espacio".-decía Flash corriendo con una banana en la mano.

Los guerreros z ahora contemplaban a la Liga, los habían subestimando, ellos habían no solo estado ocupados con Majin Buu sino que también les investigaron y fueron creando perfiles y archivos de ellos para tal vez tener que usarlos en su contra?. Vaya así que de esa forma trabajaban los americanos y sus héroes.

"En cuanto a Freezer, cualquier miembro de la liga lo podría haber derrotado fácilmente, según sus descripciones, Freezer era muy impaciente y se enfadaba cuando algo no salía bien, sus hombres mataban a los namek sin molestarse en buscar testigos de las esferas. En general solo usaban la fuerza bruta, Darkseid es lo contrario, analiza la situación, estudia al pueblo que invade, envía espías para aprenderé de debilidades y fortalezas, aunque odie admitirlo, es un peligroso oponente"

En el portal que viajaban por los mundos.

"¿Qué haremos con Majin Buu?"

"Lo pondré en la Zona Fantasma"

"Torpe".-dijo Piccolo al hombre de acero.

"Perdón"

"Superman, este ser a matado amillones de seres, se puede reconstruir y tú dices encerrarlo en una vieja prisión de tu mundo"

"Es lo correcto"

"Hay que terminarlo y poner fin a esta amenaza o es que el poderoso Hombre de Acero no es lo suficientemente hombre"

"Yo sé de ti Namek, Batman me conto lo que hiciste en el torneo de artes marciales y sobre tu padre, tú no eres nadie para hablar así"

"Yo quería conquistar no destruir"

"Y te detuvieron, los detienes y los encierras de nuevo y lo hare sin convertir a nadie en pedazos por diversión, porque es lo correcto"

"Eso no sirve en una situación de vida o muerte, ustedes kriptonianos siempre iguales, creen que encerrando logran frenar el mal"

"Es lo que nos diferencia de ellos"

"Solo si no sabes la verdadera diferencia"

Ambos extraterrestres súper poderosos discutieron durante el viaje.

"Se hará lo que es justo y lograremos una paz en el mundo"

"El orden solo se puede imponer con mano dura y con miedo, al final voy a pensar que el único con neuronas entre ustedes es Batman quien impone el miedo y el dolor en sus enemigos, tu Superman te contienes y ansias matar a tus enemigos"

"Mate a Darkseid"

"Solo lo incapacitaste por un tiempo, bueno pero admites que quisiste matarlo ¿Qué harás con Buu?"

"Lo llevare a Oa con Kilowoog para que reciba un juicio por parte de los guardianes, luego reconstruiremos la Tierra, lo vigilaremos y haremos mucha protección donde sea que sea su celda"

"Idiota kriptoniano"

Justo cuando se iban a dar golpes, la luz se disipo.

"Pasajeros hemos llegado"

"Saiyan no soy un avión la próxima los dejo en un universo oscuro"

¿Cuál será el destino de Majin Buu? ¿Quién tendrá razón el kriptoniano o el namek?

Continuara…

Para quienes no sepan, la zona fantasma es una prisión kriptoniana donde enviaban a los criminales más peligrosos a que pasaran el resto de la eternidad sin poderes, aunque actualmente hay seres que han podido salir y entrar. El propio Superman ha estado brevemente en varias ocasiones.

Puse una comparación de estilos, verán los héroes de Dc investigan los crímenes como lo hacen las autoridades del mundo real con la diferencia de los poderes y tecnología avanzada pero en si es lo mismo, los héroes de DBZ siempre se basaron en el ki para percibir aun enemigo, era útil contra Freezer y sus hombre pero los androides probaron que no era invencible el sentido ki, no pudieron encontrarlos sino hasta que ellos llegaron a la isla del maestro roshi y 17 peleo con Piccolo. Hay una desventaja entre ambos estilos pero trato de que haya un equilibrio.

Otra cosa es imposible como dicen algunos fans que Batman de un golpe le gane a seres de DBZ, he leído algunos comentarios, Batman basa su fortaleza en su mente, le planea como hacer caer a sus enemigos, los estudia y ve sus puntos débiles, solo le gano a Superman por la kriptonita, este nunca lucho en serio tampoco, hablamos de un tipo que vuela planetas enteros a golpes, en un universo de dragón ball yo tengo que poner su intelecto por encima de la fuerza bruta, Vegeta es muy orgulloso y se enfada fácilmente y Goku es buen tipo con buenas intenciones fácil de engañar, con estudio y estrategias el Dr. Gero les dio problemas con sus creaciones.

Batman aquí, por ahora es uno de mis favoritos así que esto puede cambiar, es un estratega como lo fue en la serie de la liga de la justicia ilimitada y un líder táctico, además de observador y espía pero de ahí a dejar que se lance a los golpes sin un plan contra un tipo que puede destruir continentes. Coronadomontes te mando saludos, te comente tu segundo capítulo, buena suerte con tu trabajo.


	25. Chapter 25

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 25.

La destrucción del temple sagrado.

La Gigantesca Genkidama esta es la última esperanza.

La Última Batalla.

Advertencia: una súper batalla no se dará en el planeta supremo se dará, en donde todo empezó en la Tierra.

Nuestros héroes abrazaron y saludaron sus amigos y familiares luego de haber estado ausentes por mucho tiempo, esta había sido sin duda la mayor aventura de todas.

"Clark donde has estado".-le pregunto Kara luego de abrazar a su primo.

"Bueno junto con Gohan fuimos a entrenar con el supremo kaiosama de hace quince generaciones, luego liberamos a un viejo dios quien aumento nuestros poderes"

"Pues si su ki ha aumentado drásticamente"

Pero a pesar de los gritos y halagos una risa se escuchó, Majin Buu estaba riéndose.

"De que te ríes".pregunto Kilowoog.

"Fue un viaje divertido, pero díganme creen que un ser como yo se rendiría tan fácilmente, miren por alrededor de la plataforma".-Shayera lo hizo y vio como había orbes rosados cubriendo el lugar, estaban dirigidas por el poder Buu.-"Además recuerdan cual es la Habilidad de Amozo, la de copiar poderes, habilidades y personalidades el doble de fuertes que los originales, mientras luchamos copie sus poderes, espere el momento para cuando me trajeran"

"Maldito solo jugaste con nosotros"

"Exacto".-los orbes se movieron y empezaron a golpear el lugar iluminándolo, la última protección de la Tierra había sido destruida.

La luz se disipo y un borrón azul y rojo salió disparado para golpear a Buu quien contuvo sus golpes y le dio un golpe con la cabeza, Buu logro al mismo tiempo darle una patada Gohan, como dijo ahora tenía sus poderes y más fuertes que los suyos, Vidfel lanzo un rayo verde que Buu destruyo con una mano y lanzo un rayo amarillo que la chica eludio pero impacto en el brazo de Kilowoog.

Majin Buu descendió y al hacerlo un lazo le agarro de la cintura, miro a la amazona y sonrió.

"Aunque sea irrompible, hay formas de usar esto a mi antojo".-usando la velocidad suya de Superman y Flash giro creando un tornado tan fuerte que mando a la mujer contra el capitán Marvel.

"Kienzan".-un disco amarrillo corto a Buu.

"Buen truco, pero no sirve si tu enemigo puede reconstruirse".-Majin Buu hizo que sus pies patearan a Krillin sin que se diera cuenta.

Superman y Gohan salieron a su encuentro luchando a gran velocidad, Majin Buu usando sus poderes copiados logro aparar cada puño, pero al luchar los dos tenía dificultades al pelear con ambos, pero logro pasar dándoles un codazo a los dos seres con poderes y luego de la confusión patear a Gohan contra el suelo, le impulso le envió a volar en realidad contra una ciudad cercana.

Dakota City.

Virgil sabía que era una locura pero Static Shock debía ocuparse de esto, su gente ya hace rato había emigrado por lo que no había necesidad de contenerse, miro el agujero en el que Majin cayo y espero era enorme.

"Static".-el héroe se dio vuelta y vio que era Superman acompañado de Gohan.

"Supes"

"Virgil, este sujeto es mucho para ti, déjanos a nosotros esto"

De pronto el suelo se abrió y un balón rosado embistió a los héroes el hoyo a su vez quebró gran parte del pavimento dejando un cráter.

"Ese si fue un golpe Gohan"

En el templo de Emmasama.

"Uranai Baba, quiero que lleves a estos dos de regreso a la Tierra, deje que su cuerpo y alma siguieran unidas para que fueran útiles"

"Que a la Tierra"

"Bueno aceptare tu propuesta Emmasama, pero dado que se trata de Majin Buu dudo ser de mucha ayuda"

"Es bueno salir a mi hogar luego de tonto tiempo"

"Necesito que me ayuden con esta catástrofe"

En Dakota City.

5 edificios eran derrumbvados por diversión de Majin Buu mientras intentaba lograr que sus oponentes salieran.

"Que sucede, eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer".-usaba el ki, la visión súper y la telepatía para encontrarles.-"disminuir su ki, solo hará que destruya mas esta ciudad y los enterrare con ella"

Pero en ese momento una maza le dio en la cara cosa que le envió a una zona residencial que estallo por el impacto, Buu emergió de los restos y sonrió.

"Tanagariana, tu eres ave clavada"

Buu formo una maza en su mano derecha.

Los vidrios de las ventanas volaron en pedazos por el impacto y los dos chocaron sus mazas estudiándose, pero rápidamente una haz de calor de los ojos de Buu dieron las alas de la guerrera y esta se distrajo recibiendo una palmada que le derribo.

De pronto vio objetos con energía rodeándoles era rosada o violeta eléctrica que le cayeron encima.

"Si caíste"

Un aura rosada envolvió las ruinas y Buu salió como si nada, aunque recibió una embestida y empujón de un destello azul que le envió contra unas rocas de una llanura lejana habiendo salido de la ciudad.

Buu golpeo al Hombre de Acero y lo noqueo con un golpe pero se dio cuenta tarde de que recibió un Kamehamehaa en su pecho volándole con la explosión.

Cerca de esa zona llendo.

Una nave se dirigía.

"Que batalla"

"Si bestia, es cierto, esta es una batalla impresionante, se está llevando a cabo en casi todas partes"

"Esto supera Trigón por mucho"

"Lo se Raven, pero debemos detener a Buu si lo dejamos escapar quien sabe si el universo no será destruido"

En el centro de un cráter del tamaño de una ciudad estaba Majin Buu, sus piernas quemándose y había humo que se elevaba bastante, Superman estaba tomando aire sobre una roca cercana y Gohan sudaba mucho.

"Increíble, ustedes tienen tanta fuerza, el plan de distracción sirvió"

"Static retrocede Buu no ha sido eliminado"

De pronto unos fantasmas blancos con la forma de Buu salieron como topos del suelo y Superman tomo a Static del brazo y junto con Gohan volaron para evitar la explosión.

"Esa es la técnica especial de Gotenks, una infantil, pero eficaz para alguien con mis tácticas".-Buu estaba de brazos cruzados sentados.

En la Atalaya.

"Si Señor residente Majin Buu está en una zona algo lejos de Dakota City, dispararemos el cañón binario, si es necesario"

"Eso espero Waller, Hamilton envio a Galatea a luchar, pero creo que no será suficiente, es todo o nada"

En el planeta Supremo.

Goku estaba mirando.

"Debe haber una forma, sé que la hay"

"Bueno, la hay, Goku, creo que es hora de pases aun nivelo en el que no gastes energías"

"Pero no existe otro nivel después del 3"

"Claro que lo hay…es hora de que te transformes en Súper Saiyan 4"

"¿Súper Saiyan 4?"

¿El Súper Saiyan 4 que querrá decir con esto el antiguo dios? ¿Sera posible que Goku triunfe con esto?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.: La Batalla en Metrópolis.

Continuara…

Nota: ahora que no tengo presiones de tiempo, puedo dar fin a esta saga, y luego iniciar una segunda pero con un villano de Dc, voy a dar una propuesta quiero que me sugieren que villano quieren que aparezca y porque, como quieren que se dé la situación.

El universo Dc y Digimon tendrá más protagonismo en la próxima saga con un villano muy poderoso, y más peligroso que Majin Buu, en esa dimensión los poderes de nuestros héroes bajaron al nivel básico de un digimon mega como Wargreymon si querían saber.

Decidi soltarme y dar rienda suelta a la acción, ser atan o más impresionante que la de la Muerte de Superman, ya que mientras esa batalla se libró en Norte América esta se librara por todo el planeta.


	26. Chapter 26

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 26

El plan de Batman.

La Batalla de Metropolis.

La Gigantesca Genkidama esta es la última esperanza segunda parte.

En el planeta supremo.

Nota Inicial: mi universo de Dc está basado en las animaciones de la liga de la justicia e ilimitada, así como el universo los jóvenes titanes con algunos elementos de comics y series como smallville pero en si es el universo de animación mezclado con el anime de dragón ball. Por cierto me parece increíble, la magnitud de gente en internet que quiere que hagan un crossover oficial entre Dc y DBZ, yo la verdad sin embargo veo que muchos ponen opiniones sin equilibrar las cosas, muchos ponen que el universo DBZ es más fuerte o que el DC es muy poderoso, son universos diferentes, pero si se hiciera creo que la mejor saga para poner son las de Freezer y Cell. Uno es un androide y el otro un conquistador galáctico, como si Dc no tuviera millones de androides y piratas espaciales con poderes súper humanos

"¿Súper Saiyan 4?".-exclamaron los dos kaiosamas supremos.-"no hay tal cosa"

"No es de extrañar por qué los supremos de tu generación cayeron ante Buu, Shin, demasiados confiados en su título les hizo olvidar que incluso los dioses pueden morir, yo conocí al legendario Súper Saiyan, originalmente los Saiyans venían de otro mundo, eran una civilización avanzada no tan belicosa, algo similares a Goku y Vegeta en aptitudes, pero surgió un Saiyan superior a los demás, ese Saiyan de alguna manera adquiría poderes más allá de los actuales, solo podía contener su poder en el estado de Ozaru, los antiguos Saiyans se vieron obligados a emigrar…al planeta Plant miles de años luego de viajar por el espacio, en fin había problemas y para derrotar al súper saiyan legendario me vi obligado a pedirle al Espectro que trajera a uno de los seres más fuertes del multiverso: El Superman Silver Age"

"Silver Age"

"Así es, hubo una época dorada donde los seres de este multiverso eran tan fuertes que podían destruir universos, moverse más rápido que la luz, y hasta abrir agujeros negros de un solo golpe, pero nada podía compararse a este Superman, era indescriptible su poder. La batalla entre los dos destruyo gran parte del sector donde Vivian originalmente los saiyans, Superman Silver Age y el legendario Súper Saiyan, eran seres muy fuertes, aunque el poder del ultimo en nivel físico eran inferiores a ese kryptoniano su poder energético tenía el mismo nivel. Finalmente descubrimos que no era causa del Saiyan sino que accidentalmente se había transformado y no sabía controlar su ira, por lo que decidimos ayudarle a controlar su poder en uno más estable…tardamos años pero finalmente obtuvimos el Súper Saiyan 4, en este estado se podía lograr si el Ozaru adquirió calma y furia al mismo tiempo, este estado era más humanoide con pelaje y cola, pero la ventaja es que tenía casi la misma fuerza que un Ozaru dorado pero más calmado y tranquilo, el Súper Saiyan 4 arrepentido de lo hizo se comprometió a ayudar a reparar el daño. Entonces esa versión de Superman le ofreció unírsele en su universo donde había varios seres casi con su mismo nivel, como todos sabemos una de las características de los Saiyan es el pelear, por lo que estuvo de acuerdo y desde entonces vivió en Tierra 1. Hasta que ocurrió un evento conocido como Crisis en Tierras Infinitas, la Tierra 1 fue borrada, no obstante debido a los esfuerzos de algunos héroes los Saiyans también existieron en New Earth, este universo y otros se originaron con mezcla de héroes de distinto tipo"

Goku estaba impresionado había un nivel aún más fuerte que el nivel Súper Saiyan 3 y sin pérdida de energía.

"Pero la transformación de Ozaru la haremos aquí, el planeta supremo puede resistir los impactos de un Súper Saiyan 3 según mis cálculos, no conviene destrozar la tierra más de lo que ya esta"

"Pero me costaba mucho dominar la transformación de niño"

"Crees que no pienso en todo…Vegeta, Hal Jordan pasen"

"Kakkaroto…ha pasado un tiempo"

("Este viejo kaiosama, puede no ser fuerte, pero sin duda es más impresionante y lago más útil que Shin y Kibito")

"Así es, si leí tu mente…gracias por el cumplido.("Solo espero que no se libere")"

En La Tierra.

Metropolis.

Un camión volaba sin curso producto de un monstruo, uno de los más terribles que hayan pisado este planeta, aún más que Cell y Doosmday, le camión fue lanzado como proyectil contra el Capitán Átomo quien había venido a ayudar mientras que la ciudad era evacuada.

Buu luego de eso tenía agarrada a Galatea para luego estrellarla contra Súper Chica contra un edificio derrumbándolo con ellas.

Cerca del edificio del Daily Planet, una atractiva mujer de cabello negro y reportera era acompañada por un fotógrafo con cabello naranja, quien veía todo desde un lugar seguro.

"Mejor vemos todo desde este lugar, señorita Lane"

"No seas cobarde Jimmy"

De pronto vieron como un rayo espiral choco con un haz producto este último de Majin Buu.

"No está mal namek"

Majin Buu, se le ocurrio algo y grito muy fuerte cerca de Piccolo, los namek eran sensibles al ruido y al no estar preparado Piccolo recibió la embestida sónica.

"No los mato aun porque quiero divertirme, ustedes son graciosos".-sujeta a Superman que venía volando para luego aprovechar su impulso y estrellarlo contra Gohan que venía de atrás.

De pronto varios objetos cayeron a Buu quien salió expulsando algo de aura rosada.

"Muy bien, Buu, voy a electrocutar tu sistema"

"No sé si sabias que puedo copiar técnicas o ataques el doble de fuertes"

Buu sonrió y de sus manos un fuego eléctrico purpura como el de Satic salió a relucir.

"Esto no es un combate…es una masacre"

Sin que lo supieran un guerrero corto estaba extendiendo los brazos al cielo y una técnica se formaba, la ultima esperanza.

En otra parte.

Mr. Satán no sabía dónde estaba había caminado por horas y entonces algo le golpeó y ahora estaba atado en una silla, una figura oscura estaba mirándole con sus aterradores ojos blancos sin pupilas.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Si, dices alguna estupidez seré tu peor pesadilla…soy Batman".-el guardián nocturno de Gotham City había enviado a los jóvenes titanes a que le trajeran al cobarde campeón como él le llamaba

"Eres real, siempre pensé que eras una leyenda urbana de Gotham City".-Mr. Satán odiaba a los superhéroes americanos, siempre creyó que hacían trucos para solucionar las cosas en América y el resto del mundo, los americanos no creían que el fuera un héroe, incluso decían que Superman podría ganarle con los ojos cerrados, para el hacían trucos, él era el mejor artista marcial en Asia, aun cuando en el torneo vio por primera vez a gente con poderes similares a los superhéroes americanos como vuelo, súper fuerza o súper velocidad el siguió atribuyéndolo a trucos de magia, pero Batman…según los periódicos rara vez trabajaba con la Liga salvo cuando eran amenazas serias y según decían él era uno de los miembros sin poderes en ese grupo. Pero también uno de los más mortales, los criminales de Gotham le temían a Batman porque lo conocían, en Asia no y como estos creían que Mr. Satán era el vigilante más rudo…no causaba tanto temor, pero aun así el miedo es alimentado por lo desconocido en varias ocasiones.

"Tú eres Mr. Satán, no sé qué ven los orientales contigo, eres fuerte, pero la fuerza no lo es todo, la mente y las tácticas lo son todo, cosas que por lo que veo en las noticias, te faltan"

"Yo soy Mr. Satán le mas fuerte del universo, he ganado en todos los combates y salve al mundo de Cell…".-Batman le propino un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

"Si hay algo que odio es a los farsantes, sabemos que tú no venciste a Cell, fue un chico con pelo rubio, por favor amigo nosotros luchamos con esa clase de sujetos todo el tiempo…pero a pesar de eso pudiste ver el lado bueno en Majin Buu…por más que me duela admitirlo payaso tú eres el único que puede ayudarnos a vencerlo"

"Ustedes se dicen ser protectores de este planeta, entonces porque no detuvieron a Cell…o porque no lo hiciste tu"

"Porque había otros asuntos en otra parte con una loca deidad espacial en otro mundo y yo estaba ocupado en un caso, si lo admito no hubiéramos podido ganarle entre Flash y yo…pero oye por lo menos nosotros admitimos que hay seres más fuertes que nosotros, tú dices que eres el más fuerte pero eso es falso, en el mundo siempre habrá alguien mejor".-el caballero de la noche miraba al luchador como si trata de ver si ocultaba algo.-"Además yo y Superman somos mejores personas que tú, por lo menos no pedimos el pago por nuestros servicios o solicitamos una ciudad que lleva nuestros nombres, no eres un verdadero héroe, tú eres el farsante"

"Yo soy el más grande campeón, ustedes hacen trucos".-Batman le corto las cuerdas y se colocó en una pose de combate.

"Bien si realmente eres el mejor luchador de Asia y el mundo entero…demuéstralo aquí no hay espectadores, y te advierto yo no lucho para impresionar sino para ganar".-Batman y Mr. Satán se lanzaron en una rápida sucesión de golpes y patadas bien colocados y precisos, el detective oscuro miraba atentamente tranquilamente, le sorprendía que Satán realmente fuera hábil y pudiera bloquear y contrarrestar sus golpes.

("Es bueno, fuera del rango de los guerreros z y la liga de la justicia, este tipo gano limpiamente los torneos, pero el ataca con fuerza y rapidez me pregunto si será bueno en estrategias, para escapar no cabe duda que es bueno…pero en tácticas de combate que tan bueno será").-de un movimiento rápido el campeón le logro dar un golpe en la espalda al caballero oscuro, al señor de la noche.

"Jajá…ningún malandrín escapa de mis manos, eres solo un loco con traje de murciélago".-Batman giro sobre sus pies y aterrizo de pie en el suelo, sonrió y con un gesto le incito al campeón a que le atacara.-"No te burles del gran Mr. Satán, Haaaa"

Pero antes de siquiera atacarle Batman saco un aparato que largo gas que confundió a Mr. Satán.

"Mis ojos"

Batman se ocultó en las sombras, el campeón al lograr ver de nuevo estaba buscando frenéticamente al héroe oscuro por todas partes.

"Donde estas"

"En todos lados y al a vez en ninguna parte"

Mr. Satán se dio la vuelta viendo a una figura con capa y unos aterradores ojos blancos sin pupilas, lanzo un golpe que el hombre agarro con su mano izquierda y le dio un golpe en el rostro que le hizo doler.

"Oh, me olvide estamos en un satélite de vigilancia espacial y he grabado esta conversación y pelea…si no nos ayudas hare que tus fanáticos vean como un hombre común y corriente te venció, así como sabrán la verdad del torneo de Cell. Imagina que pasaría cuando se sepa que le mentiste a todo un planeta"

"Tu…no lo harías"

"Quieres probarme".-le propino otro golpe.

"¿Quién rayos eres?".-le pregunto asustado de verdad, el murciélago extendió las alas.

"Soy Batman y tú eres polvo payaso".-salto y le propino un golpe tan fuerte que le hizo caer noqueado al piso.

"Batman era realmente necesario ser tan violento".-le pregunto su aprendiz Robin.

"Eres un gran alumno Robin, pero como líder eres más parecido a Superman siempre ven lo bueno de la gente, como yo tienes habilidades analíticas y eres un gran luchador pero en liderazgo eres similar a Clark, a veces es necesario, además me cansaba su manera de hablar. Dile a Krillin que se prepare con su bola de energía"

Flasback.

"Una bola de energia"

"Si, Goku me la enseño cuando luchamos con Vegeta y Nappa…"

"Muy bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos"

Fin del Flashback.

En alguna galaxia lejana.

Una nave volaba un ser en armadura negra con brillo de oro en algunas franjas estaba dirigiéndose a la vía láctea o galaxia del norte, a su lado un ser con capucha estaba mirando el vacío espacial.

"Ahora Lord Imperiex"

"Paciencia Icen-Jinn, tu raza siempre ha sido impaciente, tu padre era igual, así que esperemos a que Majin Buu sea eliminado y luego buscare al Dios de la Destrucción, Drvash. Él se estrelló en la Tierra hace mucho tiempo, fue adorado como una deidad griega, causo mucha destrucción, fue encerrado por el antiguo kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones en algún lugar de esa galaxia, con los constantes problemas energéticos, este será liberado y causara la destrucción de varios seres y el universo será purgado de todo mal"

"Como quieras"

¿Podrá ser el fin de esta batalla? ¿Goku podrá transformarse en Súper Saiyan 4?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

Nota: Drvash es un personaje mío, que aparecerá pronto, bueno me gusta la mitología griega así que quise poner un alíen que fuera adorado como deidad griega no oficial


	27. Chapter 27

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 27

Nota inicial: para alegría de los fans de DBZ puse que Vegeta logro el nivel Súper Saiyan 3, la razón es que Vegeta y Goku estaban más o menos en igualdad siempre en esta saga, salvo cuando Goku subía al tercer nivel, ahora que Goku subió al cuarto Vegeta subió al tres, ahora los dos tienen el mismo nivel tres, y goku puede usar el cuatro. Además ya que Vegeta todavía está muerto y dado que es una situación riesgosa puede usar el poder del Súper Saiyan 3 al máximo.

Además, antes que digan nada, los saiyan que lucharon contra los linternas y Kriptón eran los saiyan débiles como Nappa y Raditz, ya que Nappa era muy torpe y Raditz un confiado de la tecnóloga, por si fuera poco Raditz les conto todo sobre los saiyan de esa época, debilidades, fortalezas, esos son los Saiyans que lucharon con los linternas y Kriptón.

Por cierto elegí un final distinto para esta batalla.

El Final de Majin Buu.

Buu estaba siendo golpeado contra un aplaza en metrópolis, luego de haber batallado por horas con los héroes la razón un hombre con cabello negro, pelaje rosado o rojo y cola de igual color luchaba, los edificios caían por la fuerza de ambos seres. Majin Buu debido a su incremento de poder podía sostener una lucha con este ser.

Pero era intrigante que de unos segundos hubiera estado sujetando a Static Shock y luego este Saiyan le hubiera logrado partir en tres partes…de un solo golpe ninguno del otro logro partirlo con tanta facilidad y menos con un golpe físico.

El Saiyan eludió un puñetazo y aprovechando se quitó del camino para luego dejar que el ataque de un amigo pasara, más bien un rival con cabellera larga dorada y rubia con energía eléctrica, ellos habían notado que Krillin estaba haciendo la Genkidama con ayuda de la bola de cristal del viejo kaiosama por lo que debían darle tiempo.

("Jajá…estos nuevos niveles 3v y 4 son increíbles, parecen ser las únicas cosas capaces de luchar con Majin Buu").-esquivo un ataque de energía rosada.

"No está mal Saiyans, los felicito, me agrada este planeta tiene los mejores retos de todo el universo"

En algunas partes del otro lado de la ciudad, algunos héroes estaban derribados, Superman estaba tirado contra una tienda que atravesó por las ventanas y Gohan contra un poste de luz, Static estaba dolorido pero aun consciente tranquilo viendo los nuevos aliados. Galatea estaba saliendo de los escombros empujando a Kara que trataba de ayudarla.

"Oye solo intentaba ayudarte"

"No necesito tu ayuda mocosa"

"Suficiente las dos".-exclamo Piccolo que estaba sujetando su brazo izquierdo dolorido y sangrante, mirando el combate.-"La primera fase del plan está hecha, distracción. Batman a estas alturas habrá logrado la segunda fase, si Vegeta y Goku logran entretener a Buu podremos acabarlo"

"Oye quien eres tú".-preguntaron Galatea y Virgil curiosos.

"Tranquilos, es un namek una de las razas más pacificas del universo y mi primo dijo que Piccolo era digno de confianza"

"Superman, es muy ingenuo, pero por lo menos veo que sabe acatar órdenes y colaborar en planes estratégicos, pero todo eso de no matar, a veces es necesario y esta vez está de acuerdo con nosotros. En el momento en que Goku y Vegeta caigan actuaremos"

Lois ayudaba a Clark a levantarse.

"Mi cabeza…Buu sí que golpea bien duro algo más que Juicio Final/Doomsday"

De pronto vieron como Goku intercambiaba golpes a súper velocidad con Majin Buu casi siendo imperceptible para el ojo humano, aunque Gohan y Superman gracias su reciente aumento de poder podían seguirles los movimientos, pero Vegeta estaba desaparecido.

De un golpe Goku tomo desprevenido a Buu y desaparecio empujándole con una patada directo a Vegeta quien estaba por darle un golpe energético mortal.

"Final Flash Bang".

Un rayo salió disparado hacia el espacio exterior iluminando el firmamento oscuro, la atalaya lo detecto pero de un color verde amarillento el ataque, su onda expansiva hizo trisas vidrios de autos ventanas.

Cerca de esa zona del espacio.

Imperiex miraba atentamente y tranquilo.

"Yo digo que vayamos a luchar"

"Paciencia, todo a su debido tiempo mi buen…para que lo sepas mis mini cámaras espías están grabando la batalla, dándome información de lo ocurrido, que clase de torpe se lanza sin un plan. Eso es lo que hace la Liga y los Saiyans, están distrayendo a Buu, quien como le gusta pelear no se fijado en el guerrero terrícola con esa bola de energía, parece ser que Kaio del Norte logro enseñársela alguien. Por ahora seremos espectadores. Todo llega para el que sabe esperar mi colega griego se despertara y el verdadero juego iniciara. Así que ese es el estado del legendario Súper Saiyan, al que tanto le temía tu raza, para mi es fascinante"

En el planeta supremo.

Kibito miraba los destrozos la planeta criticando al antiguo dios.

"Cállate Kibito…tu eres la mayor vergüenza de esta generación siempre preocupándote por creer que somos invencibles, pero déjame decirte que el planeta supremo puede soportar esto y mucho más, de hecho aquí el Superman Silver Age y el legendario Súper Saiyan entrenaron, si vieras sus destrozos…somos los guardianes de este universo y sin sacrificios no hay victoria…déjame decirte que los humanos que tu menosprecias son mejores que nosotros. Ellos como tienen una capacidad para el mal, también para el bien. De hecho los Saiyans y kryptonianos dos de las razas más poderosas del multiverso descienden de los humanos en este universo"

"Eso es imposible…como pueden los humanos haber evolucionado en estas abominaciones"

"Todo comenzó con los Tuffles…ellos eran una raza avanzada ellos habían secuestrado humanos, en este universo, del planeta Tierra, los experimentaron, los colocaron en el planeta Kripton conocido en ese entonces como el mundo donde solo los seres de la fuerza más absoluta podían sobrevivir, ellos los esclavizaron…pero cometieron un error el que los kryptonianos evolucionaron de tal manera que se independizaron y lograron erradicar a los Tuffles de vuelta al planeta Plant. En realidad ya existían humanoides que se mezclaron con los humanos que trajeron los Tuffles, sus socios comerciales, de manera similar a los futuros daxamitas que al llegar a Daxam se mezclaron con los pobladores"

"Durante 200.000.000 los kryptonianos evolucionaron logrando almacenar las radiaciones solares…los Tuffles intentaron varias veces reconquistar su experimento, no obstante los kryptonianos no eran tan estúpidos como los Tuffles por lo que en vez de desechar le armamento militar continuaron mejorándolo, siendo lo militarmente avanzado como para luchar contra los Icen-Jinn por ejemplo. Derrota tras derrota…hasta que los Saiyans cayeron en Plant. Ellos fueron tratados como esclavos, la destrucción de su mundo y sin tener contacto con otras civilizaciones por siglos los hizo primitivos siendo manipulados por los Tuffles, en especial por el , habai sido un proyecto anterior de ellos…habían llevado a humanos al planeta Saiyadar…ahí experimentaron con ellos hace unos 2.000.000 años antes de que los Saiyans cayeran en el planeta Plant, pero tampoco pudieron controlarlos. Al final los Saiyans se cansaron de trabajos forzados y los kryptonianos al mando de Zod se hartaron de los ataques de los Tuffles, así que se aliaron, los kryptonianos le enseñaron a los Saiyans la tecnología robada de combate, no querían compartir su tecnología y secretos pero los Saiyans quedaron satisfechos, como rastreadores, armas de energía de la muñeca y armaduras. Dado que en Plant había un sol amarillo cada uno de los kryptonainos tenía la fuerza de Cell Perfecto pero inferior a Súper Perfecto Cell, por lo que ellos atacaron desde el espacio mientras que los Saiyans hicieron la labor interna. Se tardó 10 años puesto que los Tuffles lograron adaptarse y debido a la ayuda de la Organización Del Comercio de Mundos al mando de los Icen-Jinn, con quienes eran socios comerciales tecnológicos de ahí es donde Freezer y su familia adquirieron la misma tecnología de combate de los Saiyans. Luego de 10 años la luna salió llena en el planeta y con sus transformaciones lograron acabar con casi todos los Tuffles."

"Los Saiyans prometieron no involucrarse con Kripton si los kryptonianos no se metían en sus territorios, pero Freezer quedo impresionado por la habilidad de pelea de los Saiyans, mientras que Kripton se alió con los Green Lantern Corps, creando una guerra. Esa historia ya la conocen. Ahora ven como los humanos se pueden unir con saiyans y kryptonianos, algo que tú y Shin nunca entenderán Kibito, les faltan años de madurez y experiencia para llegar a mi nivel de conocimientos"

"Perdón antiguo kaiosama"

"Bueno…veamos la pelea".-el dios hizo aparecer sillas y palomitas listo para comer y también una Coca Cola en frasco de vidrio bien fría, teniendo una apariencia muy similar a la de una persona viendo un programa por televisión o película en el cine.-"Estas costumbres humanas me encantan y a Majin Buu le encanta le chocolate algo humano pero que existe en otros mundos"

En el infierno.

Había conocidos espectadores viendo el desenlace de esta batalla.

"Que ogro batalla, no habrá otra oportunidad de ver una igual dentro mil años"

"Si, aunque me parece reconocer al de cabello negro, creo que su nombre es Goku, gran guerrero"

Una alienígena de piel blanca y partes moradas bufo con burla.

"Goku ese es el nombre de ese Saiyan que arruino mi nave y destruyo mis sueños, lo odio, que pierda esa batalla, que lo maten"

"Aun así, es una batalla impresionante, mejor que la mía, ese otro el que lucho con ese monstruo rosado creo que el súper héroe americano Superman"

King Cold por primera vez sonrió.

"El kryptoniano que venció a Darkseid, el mismo que me humillo hace mucho tiempo y acabo con mi planeta, no sea quien apoyar, pero cualquiera que golpee a ese cabeza de roca New God, me agrada. Si algo que odio además de los Saiyan, es a los New Gods"

"Pero con quien están luchando"

"Ese es mi monstruo Majin Buu".-exclamo Babidi desde una roca.-"la máxima creación de mi padre, aquel que hace 5 millones de años humillo tanto a los kaiosamas como a los guardianes del universo y esos movimientos yo se los enseñe"

"Señor Babidi es usted alguien admirable".-exclamaron unos Ogros.

"Si lo sé".-pero cuando se ocultó detrás de las rocas.- ("Ese maldito de Buu, se atrevió a matarme, que tenga su castigo como mal niño, vamos Goku, Superman acaben con ese granuja")

En la Tierra.

Los edificios estaban siendo arrasados por el combate entre Goku, Vegeta y Majin Buu, dándose fuertes golpes, eran muy rápidos de un golpe Majin Buu envió a Vegeta contra una iglesia que atravesó todas las ventanas hasta dar en una calle.

Superman y Gohan se acercaron a Vegeta.

"No se acerquen déjenle esta lucha a verdaderos profesionales"

"Como quieras, mientras que no arruinen nuestro plan para acabar con Buu"

"¿Qué plan?".-les pregunto.

En el combate, Buu golpeo a Goku contra el suelo quien luego de girar aterrizo sin problemas con sus pies para luego ir a golpear a Buu quien le recibió con un haz espiral que esquivo por poco.

"Ese es el ataque de Piccolo, Makankosappo creo que se llama"

"Eres un digno adversario Buu, es una lástima que destruyas cosas"

"Esto es lo que soy, los saiyan también destruyeron incontables civilizaciones"

"Destruye esto".-un mazo verde gigantesco le dio de lleno incrustándole contra el pavimento creando grietas alrededor el mazo se materializo como cierra luego pero Buu lo destruyo con su aura.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Hal Jordan el antiguo Linterna Verde del Sector Espacial 2814"

La cámara de Jimmy grababa y esto se transmitia por todo el mundo, especialmente en una ciudad.

Ciudad Costera.

En una casa una mujer con el cabello negro, traje de oficinista miraba la escena, no creyendo lo que veía, a quien, luego de años.

"No puede ser"

"Mama quien ese ese"

"Alguien muy especial para nosotros Tommy"

En Asia.

El alcalde perro antro mórfico de Ciudad Satán, miraba la batalla en especial al hombre de cabello negro que luchaba contra Majin Buu.

"Ese hombre, Majin Buu le llamo Goku, es el mismo hombre que una vez nos salvó del terrible King Piccolo, parece ser que un milagro se ha hecho"

En Oa.

Los Guardianes miraban con su avanzada tecnología lo que pasaba, estaban intrigados.

"Emmasama se atrevió a traer a uno de nuestros viejos linternas verdes, especialmente a uno tan rebelde como Hal Jordan"

"Es algo inevitable, Majin Buu debe ser detenido a como dé lugar"

En una celda del planeta, un ser que alguna vez fuera el ser más temido del cosmos sonreía mientras leía un libro.

"Vaya parece ser que algunos seres mitológicos están luchando, puedo sentir un gran poder".

En el campo de batalla.

Majin Buu, tenía problemas para luchar contra Goku, Vegeta, Hal Jordan, Gohan y Superman al mismo tiempo, aterrizaron en unos edificios mirándose enfrentados.

"No sé lo que pasa aquí, pero les demostrare que no pueden vencerme si utilizo mi máximo poder, ustedes son los primeros".-el aura rosada ilumino la destruida ciudad, el cielo se oscureció con rayos rosados, tornados se formaron en los océanos, destellos eléctricos rodeaban a Buu, arboles cercanos salieron volando, había grandes tormentas rodeando el planeta Tierra, las nubes volaban con en un torbellino.

En otra parte, Krillin estaba formando al Genkidama la última esperanza del universo.

("Es un ki gigantescamente grande, estrellas, arboles, planetas, habitantes del universo, denme su fuerza…cielos es la primera vez en que yo hare esta poderosa técnica…si reunimos suficiente poder es probable que le ganemos").-Krillin usaba su ki para evitar que Buu le leyera la mente y sintiera lo que hacía bajando su ki.- ("el ki de Batman y Mr. Satán están llegando")

El aura rosada de Buu se volvió algo roja, mirando a los cinco guerreros que le hacían frente., quienes también elevaron sus poderes al máximo.

"Este es mi nuevo nivel Omega Súper Buu, ni siquiera el poder del legendario Súper Saiyan podrá detenerme".-Buu se movió y antes de que los héroes se dieran cuenta los embistió a Superman y Goku, pero Goku logro reponerse y se tele transporto cosa que Buu también hizo luchando en otro plano en cámara lenta, de pronto Buu reapareció sujetando del pie a Goku para luego estrellarlo contra Hal Jordan destruyendo una construcción y arrojándolos contra un edificio de oficinas que atravesaron dejando un hoyo en la pared. Superman ataco pero Buu le arrojo un rayo que Clark contuvo con su escudo pero fue empujado contra el suelo creando un hoyo grande.

"Quien sigue…puede pelear como quieran".-Gohan vino rápido y le dio fuertes golpes y rápidos que Buu bloqueo con una mano, y coloco una esfera con leve fuerza que empujo a Gohan hacia el océano.

"Haaaa"

Vegeta se lanzó dando golpes precisos que Buu se vio obligado a bloquear era más hábil que Gohan, por lo que empezó a hacerlo retroceder aunque Buu empezó a adaptarse a la velocidad del Saiyan 3, de un movimiento desapareció saltando de edificio en edificio, Buu cayó en una roca de ruinas en la punta mirándole con brazos cruzados.

"Vaya, vaya…eres más fuerte que la última vez, pero peleando nunca me ganaras".-era el turno de Vegeta para sonreír, Buu recibió muchos rayos que le impactaron cubriéndole de polvo y humo.

Un brazo sujeto a Vegeta y lo vapuleaba estrellándole contra varios edificios largando electricidad también.

"Bueno has sido muy divertido pero es hora del adiós".-iba a cargar un rayo de energía cuando una roca le golpeo en la cabeza y miro hacia atrás.

"Oye tú, será mejor que peles en serio, porque yo el gran Mr. Satán te daré tu merecido no hay malandrín que se escape de mis manos".-el cobarde campeón salto y se puso cerca de Majin Buu, quien soltó al Saiyan y miro a su antiguo amigo.

Batman estaba ayudando a Superman a levantarse y este no evito preguntarle. Dende había venido con él y empezó a sanara los héroes heridos.

"Aun cuando accedimos a distraer a Majin Buu…no nos aclaraste mucho Bruce…porque Mr. Satán es tan valioso"

"Porque Mr. Satán tiene el don de convencer a las personas algo que solo tú y Goku comprenden más que nadie…pero el incentiva a la gente, las anima…además él fue el único que vio lo bueno en Majin Buu, este es el tercer paso de mi plan. El cuarto creo que se hará, solo puedo decirte que yo mande a Amozo a atacar a Buu antes y sabía que lo absorbería. Luego de eso dependerá del cañón binario y la Genkidama"

"No servirá".-exclamo Vegeta que se sujetaba y frotaba su cuello.-"en su estado solo hará pedazos a Buu, pero se reconstruirá…pero creo que tengo la solución, haremos una súper genkidama…si le damos parte de nuestros súper poderes como energía y si logramos darle energía de los terrícolas sobrevivientes, la genkidama se hará tan fuerte que ni Buu podrá soportarla…"

En la pelea con Mr. Satán y Buu.

"Eres un gallina".-le hacía burlas al monstruo rosado, quien le veía enojándose más y más.-"Eres un cobarde"

"Suficiente".-Buu salió disparado listo `para matar de un golpe a Mr. Satán, el ataque nunca llego puesto que Buu tuvo un destello mental y Mr. Satán se agacho esquivando el golpe.

"Perdóneme, no fue mi intención, usted sabe, como es cosas de la edad…".-Mr. Satán miro y vio a Buu enojado enormemente, y salió corriendo.

Buu estaba dirigiéndose hacia le campeón cuando empezó a dolerle la cabeza.

"Pero que pasa de que se está quejando Majin Buu".-todos miraban sorprendidos, entonces el héroe empezó reírse.-"Lo logre, le gane, a ver a ver que te sucede, sufre, sufre, por los poderes de mi agradable e increíble presencia"

Goku salió de unos escombros y miro.

("Porque, porque será…porque desde que apareció Mr. Satán Buu se está comportando extraño…será por la simple presencia de Mr. Satán").

("Increíble a nosotros nos costó mucho y este payaso lo está haciendo fácil").-pensó Gotenks que recién venia.

"Es esa la cuarta fase de mi plan"

De pronto Majin Buu dejo de mirar raro y algo en su boca se figuró algo como saliva y la escupió, la cual estallo y revelo algo importante ¿El Majin Buu Gordo?...el otro Buu miro jadeando le había costado gran parte de su poder pero ya no había manera de poder soportar eso.

"Ah ya entendí".-exclamo Dende.-"Lo que pasa es que ese Majin Buu se había llevado muy bien con Mr. Satán, es por eso que no podía atacarlo, ay que formaba parte de su cuerpo y por lo tanto parte de su consciencia"

"Ahora entiendo fue por eso que ya no soporto más y expulso al viejo Majin Buu".-decía Piccolo.-"Bueno si Majin Buu, llega a eliminar a Mr. Satán no perderemos nada valioso"

"No diga eso señor Piccolo, ya sé que su carácter es algo problemático pero él nos está ayudando realmente en esta ocasión"

"Majin Buu".-corrió el campeón seguido del perro Bee.-"reacciona por favor, vamos despierta…tu eras tan buen muchacho…como te atreves lastimaste a Majin Buu".-se paró y señalo al otro Buu.-"No te lo perdonare jamás, más vale que te prepares porque te daré tu merecido"

"Jajá…he copiado todos sus poderes y aún tengo el mismo nivel, ya que es el doble del original".-se acercó a Mr. Satán.

"De verdad quieres pelear…te recomiendo que mejor no lo hagas, a decir verdad soy demasiado fuerte y morirías en unos instantes".- Buu siguió avanzando y Mr. Satán por primera vez hizo a un lado su miedo y su valor de luchador apareció en su mirada.-"Bueno…si en verdad quieres sufrir mucho con gusto lo hare…a pelear"

Buu lo imito y le siguió el ritmo.

("Después de todo esto es un sueño, es obvio pensar que yo ganare").-el campeón le dio varios golpes y patadas bien rápidos se sentía como golpear una bolsa de arena rosada y termino con uno último que le dio de lleno Mr. Satán en el rostro.

"Que te pareció aprendiste la lección".-Buu sonrió y le conecto un golpe en la nariz.

"Hay…no puede ser a pesar de que esto es un sueño me dolió mucho".-Mr. Satán rodaba dolorido y volteo a ver a Majin Buu, salió corriendo hacia otra dirección.-"Miserable más vale que te detengas, ya veo con quieres hacerme enfadar como nunca en la vida, si vas a darme una disculpa será mejor que lo hagas ahora".-gritaba extendiendo los brazos.

Majin Buu paro un momento y lanzo un rayo de espaldas dirigido a Krillin…que derribo al guerrero afortunadamente Goku , logro agarrar a su amigo quien estaba dolorido.

"Goku termina de hacer la Genkidama…es la única forma de ganarle".-Krillin sujeto la mano de su amigo y le paso la energía.

"No te preocupes lo haré"

Buu iba a golpearles cuando Mr. Satán le arroja una piedra a la cabeza.

"Pensaba dejarte vivir por ser cómico, pero me hartaste"

Buu se lanzó hacia Mr. Satán cuando recibió un rayo amarillo que destruyo un brazo suyo y choco contra el suelo generando una corriente de humo.

"Es increíble".-exclamaron Clark y Vegeta.

El perro Bee fue a saludar a su amigo, quien le miro para luego dirigirse al otro Majin Buu.

"No me simpatizas molestas a Mr. Satán"

"Ya no te necesito he duplicado tus poderes le doble de fuerte del original y…".-tres cuchillas en forma de murciélago se estrellaron en Buu llamando la atención.-"murciélago, eres inútil, un humano, que podría hacerme"

"Soy un humano, que comprendió y con ayuda de Amozo y el supremo kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones te hemos vencido"

"Que dices…solo alardeas"

"Dime si tú te has vuelto tan fuerte con Amozo, no quiere decir que él ha hecho lo mismo"

"Si, pero lo asimile y no puede liberarse"

"Eso crees. AHORA"

Una mano dorado hizo estallar a Buu y un ser dorado con energía salió del demonio.

Buu se retorcía y no evito preguntar.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Es parte de un plan".

En el planeta supremo.

"Ancestro es verdad"

"Por eso les dije, que mi generación es mejor, no solo éramos más fuertes, sino que mejores tácticos. Ese hombre Batman y le marciano me contactaron, en realidad me intrigaba un poco, use mis poderes para comunicarme con Piccolo, el marciano y Batman que fueron los únicos que me oyeron porque los otros estaban pensando en otras cosas"

Flashback.

La torre de destino estaba con un ser dorado, pero había un ser con traje de murciélago acompañado de un anciano con traje de supremo kaiosama, a su lado había dos seres verdes alienígenas.

"Dejarme absorber"

"Si colocas una barrera podrás evitar ser absorbido, no delates nuestro plan hasta que sea el momento, mi generación sabia esa técnicas"

"Esperemos a que Buu este confiado"

Fin del Flashback.

"Obviamente usamos una proyección astral, yo les conté a Clark y Gohan el plan, quienes accedieron a servir de distracción así como a Goku y Vegeta"

"¿Y el linterna verde?"

"De alguna manera tanto tiempo de estar expuesto a la energía verde, Hal Jordan podía manipularla, así que desde que murió hace años a manos de Cooler, estuvo entrenando en el campo de héroes muertos por orden del Espectro y mía. Estar encerrado físicamente, no significaba que no pudiera usar mi poder mental y lo amplifique de tanto uso por milenios"

En la Tierra.

Batman, Piccolo y John ´ S contaban lo ocurrido, este último descendía con Videl y Kilowoog quienes usaron el anillo para bajar a los familiares de los guerreros z al suelo, los titanes venían con ellos.

"En el momento de la explosión, los linternas crearon un escudo y salieron huyendo a toda velocidad, has sido derrotado por un trabajo en equipo"

Buu seguía estando de rodillas con humo saliéndole de los orificios de la cabeza, volviendo a ser el Buu original de a poco.

"Gracias a Mr. Satán y Superman hemos enviado un mensaje telepático y con la TV para que los terrícolas nos envíen cierta ayuda".

En todo el mundo.

Asia todos alababan a su campeón

"Satán, Mr. Satán, acaba con Majin Buu"

Pero también amigos de Goku.

En las montañas.

"Entrene intensamente, toma todo mi poder, vamos Chaos"

"Así se habla Ten"

En América.

Metropolis

"Acaba con el Superman"

En todo el mundo hasta los villanos se reunían energías, pues sabían que sus héroes luchaban por ellos y al verlos combatir sabían que no podían.

Jump City.

"Vamos titanes que la energía y el plan no sean en vanos, por nuestro futuro démosle nuestra energía"

Robin miro a todas partes los sobrevivientes daban su poder, se sorprendió al ver a Slade y RedX.

"Que no quiero morir"

"De que me serviría conquistar un planeta destruido"

En las ruinas de Metropolis.

Buu miraba la bola de energía en su totalidad.

Vio en todas partes hasta que vio a Lois y Jimmy.

Se materializo golpeando a Jimmy u sujeto a Lois.

"Maldito".-el hombre de acero se lanzó pero Kid Buu le pateo aprovechando un truco de estirar el pie por debajo del suelo.

Ahora tenía a Lois del cuello y a Superman debajo de su pie, miro desafiante a Goku.

("Rayos es muy astuto debo hacer algo, si lo atcamos le matara a Clark y a esa mujer…y si lanzo la Genkidama tendrá el mis efecto")

En ese momento el Buu gordo se arrojó de lleno contra su doble y le embistió.

"Ahora Satán".-Mr. Satán miro a Lois y Clark y entendiendo se lanzó y salió corriendo con ambos mientras el Buu gordo fue golpeado lejos por una bola de energía rosada contra el edificio del Daily Planet.

"Vamos que esperas lanza el poder de una vez"

Goku miro a .

"Mr. Satán usted en verdad es el salvador del universo. Aquí voy. Haaaa".-la poderosa bola de energía fue lanzada la cual choco con las manos de Majin Buu quien estaba resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas la bola. Todos se resguardaron lejos del lugar.

"Waller ahora, es nuestro turno".-exclamaron Batman, Diana, el detective marciano, Shayera y Flash.

En la Atalaya.

"Si señor presidente, el área esta evacuada"

"Bien continúen asi"

"Señorita Waller".-dijo un técnico.-"La bola de energía fue lanzada"

("Ese murciélago siempre consigue lo que quiere").-además como era una situación desesperada esta vez le cañón binario contaba con permiso, era una situación de suma emergencia, a pesar de que fue uno de los motivos porque Cadmus desconfiaba de la liga ahora era una de las dos últimas esperanzas.-"Que esperan, lancen nuestro laser de energía"

En el combate en Metropolis.

Buu resistía incluso puso su aura como barrera y le estaba sirviendo, entonces todos vieron como una torre de energía como si fuera un láser de energía azul gigantesco choco con la esfera y ambas energías de color celeste oscuro se combinaron en un solo rayo.

"Diste lo mejor de ti y por eso te admiro. Pasaste por varias transformaciones, fuiste tan poderoso que todos nosotros te odiamos. Espero que renazcas como un buen tipo. Yo también entrenare, entrenare duro para ser más fuerte, te estaré esperando para pelear".-Buu miraba casi sintiendo las palabras que escuchaba siendo iluminado poco a poco.-"Adiós Majin Buu. Haaaaaaaaaaa"

La bola se combinó con el rayo aumentando su poder y pasó como una ráfaga de luz cortante que dividía el suelo por la mitad y vaporizaba edificios, puentes se desintegraban, a la vez que y Majin Buu estaba gritando de dolor a la vez que estaba desapareciendo.

"Aggggggggghaaaaa"

La energía se expandio como pelota y volo hasta el cielo oscuro de tormentas producto del aura de Buu estallando en una luz que ilumino el cielo, las nubes desaparecieron, la luz se veía desde la Atalaya.

La energía siguió su trayectoria y termino con uno de los seres más terribles y despiadados del universo entero…Goku descendía con un pulgar hacia sus amigos ya sin la transformación cuatro.

"Lo logramos como equipo. Vaya por fin lo derrotamos"

¿Qué sucederá ahora que Majin Buu ha sido derrotado definitivamente?

Averígüenlo en el último capítulo: Epilogo y Consecuencias.

Nota: cielos termine el anteúltimo capitulo antes del epilogo y fue intenso. Me llevo mucho, pero lo logre, espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.


	28. Chapter 28

Epilogo y Consecuencias.

Nota: se preguntaran porque Imperiex sabe del ki, recuerden que es un universo fusionado, otra cosa las paredes de esta dimensión son algo difíciles de cruzar como ya explico el antiguo supremo kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones, hechas junto con el Espectro y la Presencia para que Superboy Prime, Anti Monitor, Nekron y seres de su nivel no entren y si lo hacen los detectaran de manera rápida como bien dijo el viejo kaiosama, ya que él puede sentir lasa alteraciones dimensionales, en este caso aprovecharon al fisura que dejaron los héroes al ir al universo YJ/Digimon. Imperiex como Dabura en este universo son seres antiguos y poderosos por lo que saben sobre el ki, así como otras cosas, la leyenda del súper saiyan recordemos que era conocida en el universo.

Goku estaba siendo curado por Dende, luego de ser atendido Vegeta y los demás, Mr. Satán había enviado un mensaje del que Videl se avergonzaba.

El perro Bee iba alegre hacia el cobarde campeón quien lo agarro.

"Oye sobreviviste, nos hemos librado de ese demonio, no lo entiendes".-de pronto el perro olfateo algo y Mr. Satán intrigado lo siguió viendo que se trataba del Majin Buu gordo.-"Es majin buu"

"¿Qué?".-exclamo Vegeta.

"Aún está vivo".-los héroes se acercaron lentamente viendo que estaba insconciente el Buu gordo.-"Oye tu niño verde, ayúdalo yo sé que tú puedes con esos poderes tan misteriosos"

"Jajá".-Dende sonrió por el halago, pero miro a Goku.

"Ni de broma, el no merece vivir, quítate yo mismo acabare con él".-extendió su mano, los héroes miraban esto, pero ya se habían acostumbrado a la actitud de Vegeta, además n o era el primer príncipe guerrero orgulloso que conocían, Máxima y Orión eran como Vegeta guerreros orgullosos y con poderes.

"No lo hagas, el solo estaba siendo manipulado por ese enano verde".-explico sujetando a su amigo.

"Necio porque no quieres entenderlo, que pasara si llega a renacer ese Buu malo, hay que matarlo es la mejor elección".-Le criticaba.

"Él se hizo malo porque unos estúpidos mataron a este inocente perrito".-señalo al perro.-"Yo lo cuidare en mi casa"

"Que lo vas a cuidar, que harás si no tienes los poderes para detenerlo, quítate o quieres morir junto con el".-gritaba con autoridad.

"Dende cura a Majin Buu por favor".-todos miraron a Goku, en especial Vegeta y Piccolo.

"Que dices"

"Déjalos, Mr. Satán y Majin Buu hicieron de su parte en esta pelea".-les recordaba.-"además si llegara a pasar que surja otro Majin Buu, debemos prepararnos y entrenar, pero esta vez entrenaremos tanto que nadie será rival para nosotros"

"Además de que podríamos estudiar más a este Majin Buu, ver su anatomía y fisiología para buscar debilidades en caso de que surja otro".-dijo el caballero oscuro cubierto de su capa.

"Y Mr. Satán vivió un tiempo con Buu, por lo que debe saber cómo tratarlo mejor que nosotros".-comento el hombre de acero que curiosamente llevaba la capa roja destruida.

"Hagan lo que quieran, no me culpen de las consecuencias"

En ese momento los supremos aparecieron.

"Vaya este planeta Tierra, realmente es duro de matar"

"Si, eso aparece ser supremo"

"Así que ustedes son los que se llaman Piccolo, Batman, Amozo y El Detective Marciano, por fin nos conocemos físicamente".-les estrecho la mano.-"Bien escuchen, si planean usar las esferas del dragón usaremos las de Nuevo Namek".

"Porque esas"

"El uso constante de las esferas causa desequilibrio en el universo y la naturaleza, todo es culpa de Bulma por haber creado el radar del dragón antes su uso se limitaba a 100 años, en cambio los Namek eran más cuidadosos, nosotros los Supremos fuimos quienes les dimos las esferas del dragón, dado que esas esferas no han sido usadas en 12 años, no habrá tantos problemas. A partir de ahora no quiero que usen las esferas del dragón de la Tierra"

"Oye porque es mi culpa viejo".-exclamo Bulma, pero Batman y Piccolo la miraron.

"Este viejo como le llamas nos ayudó con el plan para derrotar a Majin Buu".-dijo Bruce.

"Y es un Supremo Kaiosama, más respeto, ha hecho más que muchos para salvar este universo y varios más, su rango está por encima de los kaiosamas y guardianes del universo".-gruño Piccolo, o la parte de Kamisama en el.-"Si dice que es peligro es peligroso, muy bien un grupo ira a Nuevo Namek y otro ayudara en las labores de reconstrucción"

"Espera Videl, primero Kibito te llevara a Oa, los guardianes quieren hablar contigo".-exclamo el dios kaiosama con seriedad por una vez no interesado en mujeres.-"Pero primero saluda a tu padre, imagino que estará preocupado por ti"

Todos asintieron, mientras que Batman, Piccolo, Superman, Goku, Dende y varios más fueron a Nuevo Namek, Videl y Gohan estaban hablando con Mr. Satán.

"Mi Videl, mi querida hija Videl, que bueno que estas bien".-abrazaba a la chica apretándola.

"Si papa".-entonces Mr. Satán miro el anillo y pregunto que era.-"Ah, esta es el arma de los Green Lantern Corps, una fuerza de policía universal, patrullan los 3.600 sectores del espacio, mi sector es el 2814, pertenecía aun valiente guerrero llamado John Stewartt quien dio su vida en Jump City por otros, es el arma más poderosa del universo"

Mr. Satán escuchaba lo que decía, pero noto a Gohan.

"Oye tu eres el que salía con mi hija, debes saber que solo puede andar con alguien que sea mas fuerte que yo"

"Oh, entonces quieres pelear conmigo".-exclamo Hal Jordan cruzado de brazos.

"He…no mejor no"

"Que bien, Videl, Gohan Kibito los llevara a Oa"

"Ok, iremos pronto"

"Yo aprovechare a ver a Carol ya que he vuelto"

"Como que vuelto a la vida, se supone que los seres muertos…"

"El supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones, me ayudo en eso"

"Ok buena suerte".-Linterna Verde partio hacia otra dirección.

En el espacio.

"Porque no atacamos ahora que están débiles"

"Silencio Icen-Jinn, tu poder y Ki me es insignificante, mi colega según cálculos no reaparecerá hasta dentro de 20 años, habrá una alineación de planetas. Ya te dije paciencia e inteligencia lo son todo eso más con tu fuerza te permitirá ganar, es más te daré una misión con respecto a Oa dentro de poco. Mientras quiero que vigiles, porque mis cámaras espías detectaron una anomalía espacio-temporal hace rato. Purgare al multiverso del mal, pero antes traigan a nuestro prisionero"

Unas sondas arrastraban a un hombre, de cabello negro, traje azul y rojo capa roja, que estaba con esposas de radiación solar roja.

"Es un kryptoniano"

"Ignorante, este no es un kryptoniano común…es posiblemente uno de los más poderosos de todo el multiverso…te presento al Superman de la Edad de Plata aquel que según las leyendas lucho contra el legendario Súper Saiyan, no es cierto señor Kent SA"

"No te saldrás con la tuya Imperiex, mi otra versión y sus amigos estropearan tus planes…tu locura…".-Imperiex se rio.

"Me malinterpretas kryptoniano…yo como tu estoy tratando de buscar la justicia y terminar con la locura, por eso te mande a capturar aprovechando la fisura reciente, ya que tú eres el único con la fuerza como luchar contra Drvash. Tu junto con Goku, pero no te preocupes, no quiero matarte serás mi prisionera especial tu junto con Prime casi acabaron con el multiverso en la Crisis de Tierras Infinitas, yo quiero recrear tu habilidad para abrir agujeros negros sin problemas"

"No me digas que…"

"Así es voy crear una nueva guerra multiversal, pero como dije es por un bien mayor"

"Te detendré"

"No lo dudo, pero dejare que este universo disfrute otros 20 años, Cooler".-el antiguo Icen-Jinn apareció mirando a su aliado.-"Te presento a Cooler, cuando estaba a punto de morir lo rescate y reconstruí con biotecnología, mucho más fuerte que antes, quiero que vayas al infierno y acabes con esos villanos de segunda, pero traeme al llamado Broly y también a Doomsday, no quiero que ninguno interfiera con mis planes"

"Ya era hora de un poco de acción"

"Esperare 20 años y luego veremos la guerra multiversal"

En la Tierra pasaron varias cosas mientras eso ocurrió hace unos meses, se decidió borrarle la memoria los habitantes del planeta, salvo por los miembros fundadores y los guerreros z y Waller, ya que Batman y Superman expusieron que sería injusto que el gobierno no supiera de dicho evento y el segundo Batman porque sería estúpido que no recordaran una amenaza que podría resultar benéfica para el futuro.

Revivir a la gente no era tan difícil porque una había muchos sobrevivientes en el planeta y los números de muertos si bien eran muchos, por suerte no hubo tantas dificultades pero Polunga expreso que la cantidad de individuos eran impresionante, salvo por los malos como Babidi.

En Oa.

"Eres una chica valiente Videl, pero debes entender que ahora John revivió su anillo deberá volver con su antiguo dueño"

"Si entiendo"

"Sin embargo tu voluntad ha sido muy impresionante, además creo que llego la hora de incrementar los números de los linternas verdes".-expreso Ganthet.-"A partir de ahora habrá dos linternas por cada sector espacial"

"Entiendo guardianes".-El anillo se desprendió y voló hacia otra parte del espacio, mientras que un segundo anillo se colocó en el dedo de la mujer.

"Ahora oficialmente podemos decirlo…Videl del Sector Especial 2814 bienvenida a los Green Lantern Corps".-dijeron los guardianes.

"Buen trabajo Videl"

"Gracias Gohan, aunque extrañare le otro anillo ahora servirá para la justicia"

"Videl…creo que debo confesar algo a ti, yo te…".-Videl lo callo con un beso que Gohan respondió de manera apasionada, mientras que un guardián comento.

"Estos humanos tiene maneras muy peculiares de demostrar su afecto"

"Pues en ellos arde la voluntad y la esperanza".-comento Ganthet.

Final.

Nota: Que les pareció como dijo Imperiex seguirá luego en la nueva generación.

Por cierto voy a incorporar una versión de Power Rangers de otro universo pero quisiera saber que temporada les gustaría ver o versión en este caso ya que hay muchas, díganme cual quieren que aparezcan y porque.

Personalmente quisiera poner las del espacio porque fueron los únicos que hicieron cruce con otros personajes, las tortugas ninja y Astronema esta súper buena, soy hombre. Pero quisiera saber su opinión.


End file.
